Este corazón mio
by Kanade-Tenshi
Summary: Ichigo acarició sus labios con un beso, la tomó en brazos y la tiró por la borda. Rukia estaba tan sorprendida que tragó agua -¿Qué estás haciendo? -Espero a que estés a punto de ahogarte. -Ichigo sonrió y se sentó cómodamente en el asiento-. Y entonces te salvaré la vida. Gin lo hizo por Rangiku, y yo lo haré por ti. -¡Gin no intentó matarla antes! -gritó Rukia. -Más a mi favor.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenesen al fabuloso Tite Cubo y la historia a la escritora Susan Elizabeth Phillips… por lo que se notara que por desgracia nada es mio

Bueno esto es una adaptación (Copiar y Pegar) del libro con el mismo titulo, no gano nada realizando esto, es por divercion y dar a conocer esta linda historia.

* * *

Resumen

Rukia Kuchiki tiene fama de meterse en líos. Es verdad que se desprendió de una herencia de quince millones de dólares… pero vaya, nadie es perfecto. Aún así tiene una vida casi perfecta, esa es Rukia. Aunque sus libros de la Conejita Chappy podrían venderse mejor, vive encantada con su minúsculo _loft_, su caniche francés y su profesión de escritora de cuentos infantiles.

Sí, Rukia se siente feliz por casi todo … excepto por llevar tanto tiempo enamorada de Ichigo Kurosaki, el desvergonzado y terriblemente atractivo jugador de los Chicago Stars, ¡un hombre que ni siquiera recuerda cómo se llama ella! Una noche, la tendencia a meterse en líos la lleva directamente a los brazos de Ichigo. Si al menos ese futbolista bien pagado, que conduce Ferraris y detesta los caniches, fuese tan superficial como ella desea, Rukia podría conseguir una vida casi perfecta…

* * *

Notas -: Se que existen reglas que regulan esto de copiar y pegar, es por eso que si no les gusta me avisan y la borro.

**¿Por qué una adaptación?**

Todo el mundo la hacia así que quería ser popular, no mentira me enamore de esta escritora por otras adaptaciones que han realizado, por lo que quise compartir esta historia, pertenece a la serie de los Chicago Stars, creo que este es el cuarto no recuerdo.

Las otras adaptaciones que han realizado ichiruki de esta autora son:

-Besar a un ángel

-Cázame si puedes

O esas he visto…

Sin nada más que decir me despido(Ah díganme que opinan)

Kanade

No era broma aquí está en primer capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo uno**

* * *

_Chappy la Conejita estaba admiran do su reluciente esmalte violeta de uñas cuando Kon el Tejón pasó zumbando montado en su bicicleta de montaña roja y la hizo caer de cuatro patas._

_-¡Maldito tejón fastidioso! -excla mó- .Alguien tendría que desinflarte las ruedas._

_Chappy se cae de bruces_

El día que Ichigo Kurosaki estuvo a punto de matarla, Rukia Kuchiki renunció para siempre al amor no corres pondido.

Estaba esquivando las placas de hielo del aparcamiento de las oficinas de los Chicago Stars cuando Ichigo salió ru giendo de la nada en su novísimo Ferrari 355 Spider de co lor rojo valorado en 140.000 dólares. El coche, envuelto en el sonido chirriante de los frenos y el rugido del motor, do bló la esquina salpicando fango. Mientras intentaba esquivarle, Rukia perdió el equilibrio, topó con el guardabarros del Lexus de su cuñado y cayó entre una nube de gases del tubo de escape.

Ichigo Kurosaki ni siquiera redujo la velocidad.

Rukia se quedó mirando cómo se alejaban las luces tra seras, apretó los dientes y se puso en pie. Una de las perne ras de sus carísimo pantalones Comme des Garlons se ha bía manchado de nieve sucia y barro, su bolso Prada estaba hecho un asco y una de sus botas italianas tenía un arañazo.

-¡Maldito futbolista fastidioso! -murmuró entre dien tes-. Alguien tendría que desinflarte las pelotas.

¡Él ni siquiera la había visto, y por descontado no se ha bía fijado en que había estado a punto de matarla! Aunque, por supuesto, eso no era ninguna novedad. Ichigo Kurosaki no se había fijado en ella desde que empezó a jugar en el equi po de fútbol de los Chicago Stars.

_Chappy se sacudió el polvo de la pelusa de su colita de algodón, se limpió el fango de sus brillantes escarpi nes azules y decidió comprarse el par de patines más rá pidos del mundo. Tan rápidos como para poder atrapar a Kon y su bicicleta de montaña..._

Rukia contempló durante unos pocos segundos la po sibilidad de perseguir a Ichigo en el Volkswagen Escaraba jo de color chartreuse que se había comprado tras vender su Mercedes, pero ni siquiera su fértil imaginación podía conjurar una conclusión satisfactoria para aquella escena. Mientras se dirigía a la entrada principal de las oficinas de los Stars, sacudió la cabeza avergonzada de sí misma. Ese tipo era atolondrado y superficial, y sólo le importaba el fútbol. Punto: se habían acabado los amores no correspon didos.

No es que fuera realmente amor lo que sentía por aquel patán. Más bien se trataba de un patético encaprichamiento, cosa que podría ser excusable a los dieciséis años, pero que resultaba ridícula en una mujer de veintisiete años con prác ticamente el coeficiente intelectual de un genio.

Vaya genio.

Una ráfaga de aire caliente la envolvió mientras se dis ponía a cruzar la serie de puertas de cristal que, decoradas con el escudo del equipo, consistente en tres estrellas doradas su perpuestas sobre un óvalo azul celeste, conducían al vestí bulo. Rukia ya no pasaba en las oficinas de los Chicago Stars tanto tiempo como lo había hecho cuando todavía iba al ins tituto. Incluso entonces se sentía como una extraña. Era una romántica empedernida, y realmente prefería leer una buena novela o perderse en un museo que ver deportes de contacto. Naturalmente era una acérrima aficionada de los Stars, pero su lealtad era más producto de su entorno familiar que de una inclinación natural. El sudor, la sangre y el choque violento de hombreras eran algo tan extraño para su naturaleza como... bueno... como Ichigo Kurosaki.

-¡Tía Rukia!

-¡Te estábamos esperando!

-¡No te imaginarías nunca lo que ha ocurrido!

Rukia sonrió mientras sus hermosas sobrinas de once años entraban corriendo en el vestíbulo, con sus rubias me lenas al viento.

Tess y Julie parecían versiones en miniatura de su madre, Rangiku, la hermana mayor de Rukia. Las niñas eran mellizas idénticas, aunque Tess llevaba unos vaqueros y una camise ta holgada de los Stars, y Julie iba enfundada en unos estre chos pantalones negros y un jersey rosa. Ambas eran atléti cas, pero a Julie le encantaba el ballet y Tess triunfaba con los deportes en equipo. Gracias a su naturaleza alegre y opti mista, las mellizas Ichimaru eran muy populares entre sus compañeros de clase; sus padres, en cambio, vivían con el co razón en un puño, ya que ninguna de las dos niñas rechaza ba jamás un desafío. Las niñas se detuvieron de pronto soltando un chillido. Fuera lo que fuera lo que querían contarle a su tía Rukia, se les fue de la cabeza en cuanto vieron su pelo.

-¡Dios mío, es rojo!

-¡Rojísimo!

-¡Es genial! ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?

-Fue una especie de impulso -contestó Rukia.

-¡Yo también me teñiré el pelo así! -anunció Julie.

-No es una gran idea -dijo Rukia enseguida-. Bue no, ¿qué era eso que ibais a decirme?

-Papá está como loco -declaró Tess con los ojos muy abiertos.

Julie abrió los ojos aún más.

-El tío Hanataro y él han vuelto a discutir con Ichigo. Aunque minutos antes le había dado la espalda para siempre al amor no correspondido, Rukia aguzó los oídos.

-¿Qué ha hecho Ichigo? Además de estar a punto de atropellarme, claro.

-¿Eso ha hecho?

-No importa. Contadme. Julie tomó aire.

-Se fue a Denver a saltar en caída libre antes del partido contra los Broncos.

-Dios mío... -dijo Rukia con el corazón encogido.

-¡Papá acaba de enterarse y le ha multado con diez mil dólares!

-Vaya.

Que Rukia supiera, era la primera vez que multaban a Ichigo. Las temeridades impropias del quarterback(1) habían empezado antes del inicio de la pretemporada, en julio, cuan do se había aventurado a participar en una carrera de motocross para aficionados y había acabado con un esguince de muñeca. Era impropio de él hacer nada que pudiera poner en peligro su rendimiento en el campo, así que todo el mun do se había mostrado comprensivo, especialmente Gin, que consideraba a Ichigo un consumado profesional.

La actitud de Gin, sin embargo, había empezado a cam biar cuando le habían llegado rumores de que durante la tem porada regular Ichigo había estado practicando el parapente en Monument Valley. Poco después de eso, el futbolista se había comprado el potentísimo Ferrari Spider que había he cho caer a Rukia en el aparcamiento. Al siguiente mes, el Sun-Times había informado de que Ichigo había salido de Chicago, tras la charla del lunes posterior al partido, para vo lar hasta Idaho a practicar el esquí acuático con parapente en Sun Valley. Como Ichigo no había sufrido ningún daño, Gin sólo le había advertido. Pero era evidente que el reciente in cidente con el salto en caída libre había colmado el vaso de la paciencia de su cuñado.

-Papá se pasa el día gritando, pero nunca le había oído gritarle a Ichigo hasta hoy -informó Tess-. E Ichigo le ha contestado gritando. Le ha dicho que ya sabía lo que se hacía y que no se había lesionado y que papá no tenía por qué me terse en su vida privada.

Rukia hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Seguro que eso no le ha gustado a tu padre.

-Entonces sí que ha gritado -dijo Julie-. El tío Hanataro ha intentado calmarles, pero ha entrado el entrenador y tam bién se ha puesto a gritar.

Rukia sabía que su hermana Rangiku sentía aversión por los gritos.

-¿Qué ha hecho tu madre?

-Se ha encerrado en su despacho a escuchar a Alanis Morissette(2).

Probablemente había sido una buena idea.

Las interrumpió el martilleo de unas zapatillas deporti vas: el sobrino de cinco años, Toushiro, acababa de doblar la esquina al galope, casi como el Ferrari de Ichigo.

-¡Tía Rukia! ¿Sabes qué? -dijo abrazándose a sus ro dillas-. Todo el mundo gritaba y me duelen las orejas.

Como Toushiro había sido bendecido no sólo con la bue na presencia de su padre, sino también con la voz retumbante de Gin Ichimaru, Rukia tuvo serias dudas acerca de la afir mación de su sobrino. Aun así, le acarició la cabeza.

-Pobrecito...

Él la miró con ojos afligidos.

-Y Ichigo estaba taaaaan enfadado con papá, el tío Hanataro y el entrenador, que ha dicho una palabrota.

-Pues no debería haberlo hecho.

-¡Dos veces!

-Santo cielo... -dijo Rukia, reprimiendo una sonrisa. Los niños Ichimaru pasaban tanto tiempo en las oficinas de un equipo de la NFL(3), la Liga Nacional de Fútbol, que, aun que las normas de la familia eran claras, acababan escuchan do más obscenidades de la cuenta. Un lenguaje inadecuado en el hogar de los Ichimaru conllevaba multas muy severas, aunque no tanto como los diez mil dólares de Ichigo.

Rukia no podía entenderlo. Una de las cosas que más de testaba de su encaprichamiento -su ex encaprichamiento- por Ichigo era el hecho de que se tratara de Ichigo, el hombre más superficial del planeta. Lo único que le importaba era el fútbol. El fútbol y una interminable retahíla de modelos in ternacionales de rostro inexpresivo. ¿Dónde las conocía? ¿En la web sin ?

-Hola, tía Rukia.

Al contrario que sus hermanos, Ururu, de ocho años, se acercó a Rukia pausadamente, sin correr. Aunque Rukia amaba a los cuatro niños por igual, había en su corazón un lugar especial para esa vulnerable hija mediana que no tenía ni la capacidad atlética de sus hermanas ni su infinita auto estima. Al contrario, era una romántica soñadora, una devoradora de libros excesivamente sensible e imaginativa, con un gran talento para el dibujo, igual que su tía.

-Me gusta tu peinado.

-Gracias.

Sus perspicaces ojos grises observaron lo que sus her manas no habían notado: las manchas de barro en los panta lones de Rukia.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-He resbalado en el aparcamiento. Nada grave. Ururu se mordisqueó el labio inferior.

-¿Ya te han contado lo de la discusión entre Ichigo y papá?

Se la veía triste, y Rukia podía imaginarse muy bien por qué. Ichigo visitaba la casa de los Ichimaru de vez en cuan do, y, como su atolondrada tía, la niña de ocho años se había encaprichado con él. Pero, a diferencia de Rukia, el amor que sentía Ururu era puro.

Como Toushiro seguía abrazado a sus rodillas, Rukia le tendió un brazo a su sobrina, y Ururu se apresuró a acu rrucarse junto a ella.

-La gente tiene que atenerse a las consecuencias de sus actos, cariño, y eso incluye a Ichigo.

-¿Qué crees que hará? -susurró Ururu.

Rukia estaba bastante segura de que se consolaría en bra zos de alguna modelo con un escaso dominio del inglés y un profuso dominio de las artes eróticas.

-Estoy segura de que estará bien en cuanto se le pase el enfado.

-Tengo miedo de que haga alguna tontería.

Rukia apartó delicadamente del rostro de Ururu un mechón de sus cabellos negros y preguntó:

-¿Cómo hacer esquí acuático con parapente el día an tes del partido contra los Broncos?

-No debió de pensarlo.

Rukia dudó que el minúsculo cerebro de Ichigo tuviera la capacidad para pensar en algo que no fuera el fútbol, pero no compartió esa observación con Ururu.

-Tengo que hablar un momento con tu mamá; luego tú y yo podremos irnos.

-Después de Ururu me toca a mí -recordó Toushiro tras soltarle finalmente las piernas.

-No lo he olvidado.

Los niños se turnaban para pasar la noche en el peque ño piso que Rukia tenía en la costa norte. Normalmente se quedaban con ella los fines de semana y no un martes por la noche, pero los profesores celebraban al día siguiente un día de formación interna y Rukia consideró que Ururu nece sitaba una atención especial.

-Coge tu mochila. No tardaré.

Rukia dejó a los niños atrás y avanzó por un pasillo lle no de fotografías que marcaban la historia de los Chicago Stars. En primer lugar estaba el retrato de su padre, y vio que su hermana había repasado los cuernos negros que le había pintado hacía años sobre la cabeza. Aizen Sosuke , el fundador de los Chicago Stars, llevaba años muerto, pero su crueldad todavía sobrevivía en los recuerdos de sus dos hijas.

A continuación venía un retrato formal de Rangiku Aizen Ichimaru, actual propietaria de los Stars, y luego una fotografía de su marido, Gin Ichimaru, en sus tiempos de primer entrenador, mucho antes de convertirse en el presi dente del equipo. Rukia le dedicó una sonrisa afectuosa a su temperamental cuñado. Gin y Rangiku la habían criado des de que tenía quince años, e incluso en su peor momento ha bían sido mejores padres que Aizen Sosuke en su día más afortunado.

También había una foto de Hanataro Yamada, director ge neral de los Stars desde hacía tiempo, y tío Hanataro para los ni ños. Rangiku, Gin y Hanataro se esforzaban mucho por conciliar el absorbente trabajo de dirigir un equipo de la NFL con la vida familiar. A lo largo de los años, la cuestión había impli cado varias reorganizaciones, una de las cuales había lleva do a Gin de regreso a los Stars tras haber permanecido una temporada alejado del equipo.

Rukia hizo una parada rápida en el aseo. Mientras ple gaba su abrigo sobre la pila, le dio un vistazo crítico a su pelo. Aunque el pelo corto ligeramente desigual le hacía re saltar más los ojos, no había acabado de quedar satisfecha con el cambio, de modo que decidió cambiar el tono negro natural de su pelo por un rojo particularmente chi llón. Parecía un cardenal.

Al menos, el color del pelo le daba un cierto brillo a sus rasgos más bien corrientes. No es que estuviera contenta de su aspecto. Tenía una nariz que estaba bien y una boca que no estaba mal. Su cuerpo, ni demasiado delgado ni de masiado gordo, estaba sano y era funcional, cosa que agra decía. Una mirada a sus pechos confirmó algo que había aceptado hacía mucho tiempo: para ser hija de una corista, no daba la talla.

Sus ojos, en cambio, eran bonitos, ligeramente rasgados, y le gustaba creer que ese sesgo le daba a su rostro un aire misterioso. Cuando era niña, solía cubrirse la mitad inferior de la cara con una enagua, a modo de velo, y fingía ser una hermosa espía árabe.

Con un suspiro, se frotó los restos de barro de sus viejos pantalones Comme des Garcons y luego cepilló su querido aunque estropeado bolso Prada. Después de hacer todo lo que pudo, cogió el abrigo marrón acolchado que se había comprado en Target y se dirigió al despacho de su hermana.

Era la primera semana de diciembre, y parte del perso nal había empezado a colocar los adornos navideños. En la puerta de su despacho, Rangiku había colgado un dibujo que Rukia había hecho de pequeña: era Santa Claus vestido con el uniforme de los Stars. Rukia asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-Ya está aquí la tía Rukia.

Los brazaletes de oro retintinearon cuando su despam panante y rubia hermana mayor dejó caer el bolígrafo.

-Gracias a Dios. Un poco de cordura, eso es justamente lo que nece... ¡Cielo santo! ¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?

Rangiku, con su sedoso cabello rubio claro, sus ojos celestes y un tipazo de muerte, tenía el mismo aspecto que hu biera tenido Marilyn Monroe si hubiera llegado a los cua renta, aunque a Rukis le costaba imaginarse a Marilyn con una mancha de mermelada de uva en la blusa de seda. Hicie ra lo que hiciera, Rukia no sería nunca tan guapa como su hermana, aunque no le importaba. Poca gente sabía los ma los ratos que aquel cuerpo exuberante y su belleza de vam piresa le habían hecho pasar a Rangiku de más joven.

-No, Rukia... otra vez no.

Al ver la consternación en la mirada de su hermana, Rukia lamentó no haberse puesto un sombrero.

-Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? No va a pasar nada.

-¿Cómo voy a tranquilizarme? Cada vez que te haces algo drástico en el pelo, tenemos otro incidente.

-Ya hace tiempo que dejé atrás los incidentes -suspi ró Rukia-. Esto ha sido simplemente cosmético.

-No te creo. Estás a punto de cometer otra locura, ¿ver dad?

-¡No! -respondió Rukia, pensando que si lo repetía frecuentemente tal vez lograría convencerse a sí misma.

-Sólo tenías diez años -murmuró Rangiku entre dien tes-. Eras la niña más brillante y modosita del internado. Entonces, sin saberse por qué, te cortaste el flequillo y tiras te una bomba fétida en el comedor.

-Aquello sólo fue un experimento de química de una niña dotada.

-Trece años. Tranquila. Estudiosa. Sin ningún paso en falso desde el incidente de la bomba fétida. Hasta que em pezaste a ponerte polvos de gelatina de uva en el pelo. Y, abra cadabra, ¡cambio! Empaquetas los trofeos del instituto de Sosuke, llamas a una empresa de basureros y haces que se los lleven.

-Eso te gustó cuando te lo conté. Admítelo.

Pero Rangiku estaba disparada, y no iba a admitir nada.

-Pasan cuatro años. Cuatro años de comportamien to modélico y grandes logros escolares. Gin y yo te hemos acogido en nuestra casa y en nuestros corazones. Eres alum na del último año, casi a punto de preparar tu discurso de despedida. Tienes un hogar estable, gente que te quiere... Eres vicepresidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes... Por tanto, ¿por qué iba a preocuparme porque te tiñeras el pelo a rayas azules y naranjas?

-Eran los colores de la escuela-dijo Rukia con un hilo de voz.

-¡Y me llaman de la policía diciéndome que mi herma na, mi hermana estudiosa, talentuda, y ciudadana del mes, ha accionado deliberadamente una alarma de incendios duran te la hora de la comida! ¡Se acabaron las pequeñas diabluras de nuestra Rukia! Ya no... ¡Había pasado directamente a un delito de segundo grado!

Era la cosa más miserable que había hecho Rukia en su vida. Había traicionado a la gente que la quería, e incluso des pués de un año de supervisión judicial y muchas horas de ser vicio comunitario, no había logrado entender el porqué. No lo comprendió hasta más tarde, durante su segundo año de estudiante en Northwestern.

Había sido en primavera, justo antes de los exámenes fi nales. Rukia estaba inquieta y era incapaz de concentrarse.

En lugar de estudiar, leía montones de novelas románticas, dibujaba o se miraba el pelo en el espejo y suspiraba por algo prerrafaelita. Ni siquiera utilizar su paga en algunas exten siones para el pelo había calmado su desasosiego. Entonces, un día, al salir de la librería de su facultad, descubrió en su bolso una calculadora por la que no había pagado.

Su reacción fue entonces mucho más inteligente que la que había tenido en sus tiempos de instituto: volvió co rriendo a devolverla y se dirigió a la oficina de ayuda so ciopsicológica de Northwestern.

De pronto Rangiku se puso en pie e interrumpió los pen samientos de Rukia:

-Y la última vez...

Rukia dio un paso atrás, aunque de hecho ya sabía a don de iba a ir a parar Rangiku.

- … la última vez que te hiciste algo drástico en el pelo, ese horroroso corte de pelo al rape, hace un par de años...

-No era horroroso, era la moda.

Rangiku apretó los dientes.

-¡La última vez que te hiciste algo tan drástico, te des prendiste de quince millones de dólares!

-Vale... Pero lo del pelo al rape fue pura coincidencia.

-¡Ja!

Por quincemillonésima vez, Rukia explicó por qué lo ha bía hecho.

-El dinero de Sosuke me estaba estrangulando. Tenía que romper definitivamente con el pasado para poder vivir mi propia vida.

-¡Una vida de pobre!

Rukia sonrió. Aunque Rangiku no lo admitiría nunca, comprendía perfectamente por qué Rukia había donado su herencia.

-Míralo por el lado positivo. Apenas nadie sabe que me desprendí de mi dinero. Sólo creen que soy una excéntrica por conducir un Escarabajo de segunda mano y vivir en un piso pequeño como una caja de zapatos.

-Un piso que tú adoras.

Rukia ni siquiera intentó negarlo. Su loft era su posesión más preciada, y le encantaba saber que se ganaba el dinero con el que pagaba la hipoteca cada mes. Sólo alguien que hu biera crecido sin un hogar que fuera auténticamente suyo podía comprender lo que significaba para ella.

Decidió cambiar de tema antes de que Rangiku volviera a la carga.

-Tus peques me han dicho que Gin le ha impuesto una multa de diez mil dólares al señor Superficial.

-Preferiría que no le llamaras así. Ichigo no es superfi cial, sólo es...

-¿Carente de interés?

-Sinceramente, Rukia, no sé por qué le detestas tanto. ¡Si apenas habréis intercambiado una docena de palabras du rante estos años!

-Por definición. Evito a la gente que sólo habla de fútbol.

-Si le conocieras mejor, le adorarías tanto como yo.

-¿No te resulta fascinante que salga sobre todo con mu jeres con un inglés limitado? Aunque supongo que eso evi ta que algo tan tonto como una conversación interfiera con el sexo.

Rangiku se rió a su pesar.

Aunque Rukia lo compartía casi todo con su hermana, no le había confesado su encaprichamiento por el quarter back de los Stars. No solo porque habría sido humillante, si no porque Rangiku se lo habría contado a Gin y él se habría puesto como una moto. Decir que su cuñado era algo pro tector con Rukia sería quedarse muy corto: no quería que se le acercase ningún deportista, a menos que estuviese feliz mente casado o fuese gay.

En ese momento, el protagonista de sus pensamientos en tró en la habitación. Gin Ichimaru era alto, pelo platinado y elegante. La edad le había tratado amablemente, y en los doce años que hacía que Rukia le conocía, las arrugas que habían ido apare ciendo en su rostro viril sólo le habían aportado carácter. Su presencia bastaba para llenar una habitación: era el reflejo de la perfecta autoestima de alguien que sabe lo que quiere.

Gin era el primer entrenador cuando Rangiku heredó los Stars. Desafortunadamente, ella no sabía nada sobre fútbol y él le declaró inmediatamente la guerra. Sus primeras bata llas habían sido tan feroces que Hanataro Yamada había llega do a suspender a Gin por insultarla; su ira, sin embargo, no tardó en convertirse en algo totalmente diferente.

Rukia consideraba la historia de amor de Rangiku y Gin como material de leyenda, y hacía mucho tiempo había de cidido que, si no podía tener lo mismo que compartían su hermana y su cuñado, no quería nada. Sólo una Gran His toria de Amor satisfaría a Rukia, y eso era tan probable como que Gin le retirase la multa a Ichigo.

Su cuñado le pasó automáticamente un brazo por detrás de los hombros. Cuando Gin estaba con su familia, siempre tenía el brazo detrás de los hombros de alguien. Rukia sintió una punzada en el corazón. Con los años había salido con un montón de chicos decentes e incluso había intenta do convencerse de que se había enamorado de uno o dos de ellos, pero su enamoramiento se había evaporado en el mo mento de darse cuenta de que no podrían llenar ni por aso mo la gigantesca sombra proyectada por su cuñado. Empe zaba a sospechar que nadie lo lograría jamás.

-Rangiku, ya sé que Ichigo te cae bien, pero esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos -dijo Gin. Su acento de Alabama, len to y pesado, se volvía más denso cuando se enfadaba, y en ese momento goteaba melaza.

-Eso es lo que dijiste la última vez -replicó Rangiku-. Y a ti también te cae bien.

-¡No lo comprendo! Jugar con los Stars es la cosa más importante en la vida. ¿Por qué se esfuerza tanto en arrui narlo?

Rangiku sonrió con dulzura y respondió:

-Probablemente tú puedas responder a eso mejor que ningún otro, ya que también fuiste una auténtica ruina has ta que llegué yo.

-Debes de estar confundiéndome con otra persona.

Rangiku se rió, y la mirada colérica de Gin dio paso a esa sonrisa entrañable que Rukia había presenciado miles de ve ces y había envidiado otras tantas. Luego la sonrisa se desvaneció.

-Si no le conociese mejor, diría que le persigue el dia blo -dijo entonces Gin.

-Diablos -interpuso Rukia-, todos con acento ex tranjero y grandes tetas.

-Eso es lo que tiene ser jugador de fútbol: no lo olvides jamás -repuso Gin.

Rukia no quería oír nada más de Ichigo, así que tras dar le a Gin un beso rápido en la mejilla, dijo:

-Ururu me espera. Os la devolveré mañana a última hora de la tarde.

-No le dejes leer los periódicos de la mañana.

-No lo haré.

Ururu se entristecía cuando los periódicos no habla ban bien de los Stars, y la multa que se le había impuesto a Ichigo sin duda iba a suscitar polémica.

Rukia dijo adiós con la mano, recogió a Ururu, besó a las mellizas y a Toushiro y emprendió el camino hacia su casa. La autopista de peaje este-oeste empezaba a saturarse con el tráfico de hora punta, y Rukia supo que tardaría algo más de una hora en llegar a Evanston, el pueblo de la costa norte que era tanto la ubicación de su alma máter como de su casa actual.

-¡Slytherin! -le gritó a un tipo que le cortó el paso.

-¡Sucio y asqueroso slytherin! -añadió Ururu.

Rukia rió para sí. Los slytherins eran los niños malos de los libros de Harry Potter, y Rukia había convertido esa pa labra en un práctico insulto de nivel G. Le había hecho mu cha gracia que Rangiku y más tarde Gin empezasen a utilizar lo. Mientras Ururu comenzaba a explicarle cómo le había ido el día, Rukia se encontró recordando su conversación con Rangiku y los años posteriores al cobro de su herencia.

El testamento de Sosuke le había dejado a Rangiku los Chi cago Stars. Lo que quedaba de sus bienes tras una serie de malas inversiones había sido para Rukia. Como ella era me nor de edad, Rangiku se había hecho cargo del dinero y lo convirtió en quince millones de dólares. Finalmente, a los veintiún años, Rukia, ya emancipada y con un flamante tí tulo de periodismo, se había hecho con el control de su he rencia y había empezado a vivir la gran vida en un aparta mento de lujo en la Costa Dorada de Chicago.

El lugar era estéril, y sus vecinos mucho mayores que ella, pero tardó bastante en darse cuenta de que había come tido una equivocación. Hasta entonces se dio el gusto de comprarse la ropa de diseño que más le gustaba y de hacer regalos a todas sus amistades, además de adquirir para ella un coche de los caros. Pero, un año después, tuvo que admi tir finalmente que la vida de rica ociosa no estaba hecha para ella. Estaba acostumbrada al esfuerzo, tanto en los estudios como en esos empleos de verano en los que Gin había insis tido en que trabajase, así que aceptó un puesto en un perió dico.

El trabajo la mantenía ocupada, pero no era lo bastante creativo como para que se sintiese realizada, así que empezó a tener la sensación de estar jugando a la vida en lugar de vivir la realmente. Finalmente, decidió dejar el empleo para poder concentrarse en la épica saga romántica que siempre había so ñado con escribir. En lugar de eso, se encontró dedicándose a las historias que inventaba para las niñas Ichimaru, cuen tos sobre una conejita presumida que vestía a la última mo da, vivía en una casita de campo en un rincón del Bosque del Seireitei y se pasaba el día metiéndose en líos.

Había empezado a pasar las historias a papel, y luego a ilustrarlas con los divertidos dibujos que había hecho toda su vida, pero que nunca se había tomado en serio. Utilizando pluma y tinta y pintando luego los bocetos con colores acrílicos brillantes, Rukis vio cómo cobraban vida Chappy y sus amigos.

Tuvo una enorme alegría cuando Birdcage Press, una pe queña editorial de Chicago, compró su primer libro, _Chappy dice hola_, aunque el dinero que le habían adelantado apenas cubría el envío. Aun así, por fin había encontrado una colo cación. Sin embargo, su formidable riqueza no le permitía tomarse su trabajo como una vocación, sino más bien como un entretenimiento, y seguía sintiéndose insatisfecha. Su de sasosiego aumentó. Detestaba su apartamento, su ropero, su peinado... No bastó con cortarse el pelo al rape y teñírselo de colores llamativos.

Tenía que tirar de una alarma de incendios.

Una vez dejados atrás aquellos días, se encontró en el despacho de su abogado, diciéndole que quería donar todo su dinero a una fundación para niños marginados. Su abo gado se quedó pasmado. Sin embargo, ella se sintió comple tamente satisfecha por primera vez desde que había cumpli do los veintiuno. Rangiku había tenido la oportunidad de demostrar lo que valía al heredar los Stars, pero Rukia nun ca había tenido esa posibilidad. Ahora la tendría. Una vez fir mados los papeles, se sintió ligera como una pluma, y libre.

-Me encanta este lugar -dijo Ururu con un suspiro mientras Rukia abría la puerta de su diminuto loft, ubicado en un segundo piso a unos pocos minutos a pie del centro de Evanston. Rukia también suspiró de placer. No había pasa do mucho rato fuera, pero siempre se sentía feliz al entrar en su casa.

Todos los pequeños Ichimaru consideraban el loft de su tía Rukia como el lugar más fantástico de la Tierra. El edifi cio había sido construido en 1910 para un comerciante de Studebaker; luego había servido como bloque de oficinas y, finalmente, antes de ser reformado hacía pocos años, como almacén. El piso tenía ventanas industriales que iban del suelo al techo, tuberías a la vista y paredes antiguas de ladri llos, en las que Rukia había colgado algunos de sus dibujos y pinturas. Era el piso más pequeño y más barato del edifi cio, pero los techos de cuatro metros creaban una sensación de espaciosidad. Cada mes, Rukia besaba el sobre que con tenía el dinero de la hipoteca antes de echarlo en el buzón. Era un ritual tonto, pero lo hacía de todos modos.

La mayor parte de la gente daba por hecho que Rukia poseía una parte de los Stars, y sólo unas pocas de sus amis tades más íntimas sabían que había dejado de ser una rica he redera. Rukia complementaba sus reducidos ingresos por la venta de los libros de Chappy escribiendo artículos como free lance para una revista de adolescentes llamada Chik. A final de mes no le sobraba demasiado para sus lujos favoritos, ro pa de marca y libros de tapa dura, pero no le importaba. Com praba la ropa de segunda mano e iba a la biblioteca.

La vida era hermosa. Tal vez no tendría nunca una Gran Historia de Amor como la de Rangiku, pero al menos goza ba de una imaginación maravillosa y de una fantasía activa. No tenía quejas y ciertamente no había ningún motivo para temer que su antiguo desasosiego volviera a asomar por su impredecible cabeza. Su nuevo peinado no significaba más que un poco de coquetería.

Ururu dejó caer su abrigo y se agachó para saludar a Ginnosuke, el pequeño caniche gris de Rukia, que había trotado has ta la puerta para recibirlas. Tanto Ginnosuke como el caniche de los Ichimaru, Blues, eran hijos de King, el caniche de Rangiku.

-¡Qué, pequeñajo!, ¿me has echado de menos? -dijo Rukia dejando el correo para darle un beso a Ginnosuke en su sua ve moño gris. Ginnosuke correspondió lamiéndole la barbilla, y lue go se puso en cuclillas para emitir su mejor gruñido.

-Sí, sí, estamos impresionadas, ¿verdad, Ururu?

Ururu se rió y, mirando a Rukia, le preguntó:

-Todavía le gusta fingir que es un perro policía, ¿verdad?

-El perro más duro del cuerpo. Mejor no dañemos su autoestima recordándole que es un caniche.

Ururu abrazó nuevamente a Ginnosuke, y luego lo abando nó para dirigirse al estudio de Rukia que ocupaba uno de los extremos de la vivienda.

-¿Has escrito algún artículo más? Me encantó «Pasión en el baile de fin de curso».

-Pronto -dijo Rukia sonriendo.

Para que se adaptasen a las exigencias del mercado, los artículos que escribía para Chik se publicaban casi siempre con títulos sugerentes, aunque su contenido era de lo más in sípido. «Pasión en el baile de fin de curso» destacaba las consecuencias del sexo en el asiento de atrás de los coches. «De gatita a tigresa» había sido un artículo sobre cosméticos, y «Las niñas buenas se vuelven salvajes» hablaba de tres chi cas de catorce años que salían de acampada.

-¿Puedo ver tus últimos dibujos?

Rukia colgó los abrigos.

-No tengo ninguno. Justo acabo de empezar con una nueva idea.

A veces sus libros comenzaban con esbozos sueltos, otras veces, con texto. Hoy se había inspirado en la vida real.

-¡Cuéntamela, por favor!

Siempre compartían tazas de té Constant Comment an tes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, y Rukia se dirigió a la dimi nuta cocina que se encontraba en el extremo opuesto de su estudio para poner agua a hervir. Su minúsculo dormitorio estaba situado justo encima, dominando toda la vivienda. Los estantes de metal de las paredes estaban repletos de los libros que adoraba: su apreciada serie de novelas de Jane Austen, ejemplares andrajosos de las obras de Daphne du Maurier y Anya Seton, todos los primeros libros de Mary Stewart, junto con Victoria Holt, Phyllis Whitney y Danielle Steel.

Las estanterías más estrechas contenían hileras dobles de libros de bolsillo: sagas históricas, novelas románticas, no velas de misterio, guías de viajes y libros de consulta. Tam bién estaban representados sus escritores literarios favori tos, además de las biografías de mujeres famosas y algunas de las selecciones menos deprimentes del club de libros de Oprah, la mayoría de las cuales Rukia las había descubierto antes de que Oprah las compartiera con el mundo.

Guardaba los libros infantiles que le gustaban en los es tantes del dormitorio. Su colección incluía todas las histo rias de Eloise y los libros de Harry Potter, El estanque del Mirlo, algo de Judy Blume, Los niños del furgón, de Gertru de Chandler Warner, Ana de Green Gables, algún número de Las gemelas de Sweet Valley como diversión, y los destarta lados libros de Barbara Cartland que había descubierto cuando tenía diez años. Era una colección digna de un ratón de biblioteca, y a sus sobrinos les encantaba acurru carse en su cama con un montón de esos libros a su alrede dor mientras intentaban decidir cuál leerían a continuación.

Rukia sacó un par de tazas de porcelana con delicados bordes dorados y dibujos de pensamientos violetas.

-Hoy he decidido que mi nuevo libro se titulará Chappy se cae de bruces.

-¡Cuéntame!

-Pues... Chappy está paseando por el Bosque del Seireitei pensando en sus cosas cuando Kon aparece de la nada montado en su bicicleta de montaña y la tira al suelo.

-Ese tejón fastidioso -dijo Ururu moviendo la ca beza con desaprobación.

-Exactamente.

Ururu miró a Rukia cautelosamente y sugirió:

-Creo que alguien debería robarle a Kon su bici de montaña. Así no se metería en problemas.

Rukia sonrió.

-El robo no existe en el Bosque del Seireitei. ¿No lo habíamos comentado ya cuando quisiste que alguien le ro bara a Kon su moto acuática?

-Me parece que sí -contestó la niña con esa expresión de testarudez que había heredado de su padre-. Pero si puede haber bicicletas de montaña y motos acuáticas en el Bosque del Seireitei, no veo por qué no puede haber tam bién robos. Además, Kon no hace cosas malas adrede, sim plemente es un poco travieso.

-La línea que separa las travesuras de la estupidez es muy delgada -dijo Rukia pensando en Ichigo.

-¡Kon no es estúpido!

Ururu parecía ofendida, y Rukia pensó que hubiera si do mejor no abrir la boca.

-Por supuesto que no. Es el tejón más listo del Bosque del Seireitei -dijo despeinando un poco a su sobrina-. Venga, nos tomaremos el té y luego llevaremos _a Ginnosuke _a pa sear junto al lago.

Rukia no tuvo ocasión de abrir el correo hasta avanzada la noche, cuando Ururu ya se había quedado dormida con un ejemplar de _El deseo de Jennifer _en las manos. Puso la fac tura del teléfono en un clip y luego abrió distraídamente un sobre de tamaño comercial. En cuanto leyó el título deseó no haberse tomado la molestia.

NIÑOS HETEROSEXUALES POR UNA  
AMÉRICA HETEROSEXUAL

¡La agenda de los homosexuales radicales apunta a nuestros hijos! Nuestros ciudadanos más inocentes son traídos hacia los males de la perversión mediante libros obscenos y programas de televisión irresponsables que glorifican este comportamiento desviado y moralmente repugnante...

Niños Heterosexuales por una América Heterosexual (NHAH) era una organización con sede en Chicago, cuyos miembros de mirada perdida aparecían últimamente en al gunos programas locales de entrevistas en los que vomita ban sus paranoias personales.

«Si al menos dedicasen su energía a algo constructivo, como mantener las armas lejos de los niños», pensó mien tras tiraba la carta a la basura.

Al anochecer del día siguiente, Rukia dejó caer una mano del volante y pasó sus dedos por la cabeza de Ginnosuke. Acaba ba de dejar a Ururu con sus padres y se dirigía a la casa de vacaciones que los Ichimaru tenían en Door County, Wis consin. No llegaría allí hasta tarde, pero las carreteras esta ban despejadas y a ella no le importaba conducir de noche. Había tomado la impulsiva decisión de viajar al norte. Su conversación del día anterior con Rangiku había sacado a la luz algo que había intentado negar por todos los medios. Su hermana tenía razón. Haberse teñido el pelo de rojo era un síntoma de un problema mayor. Su antiguo desasosiego ha bía vuelto.

Es cierto que ya no experimentaba ninguna compulsión de activar una alarma de incendios, y desprenderse de todo su dinero ya no era una opción. Pero eso no significaba que su subconsciente no pudiese encontrar alguna nueva manera de crear un alboroto. Tenía la incómoda sensación de verse atraída hacia un lugar que creía haber dejado atrás.

Recordó lo que el psicoterapeuta le había dicho hacía ya muchos años en Northwestern.

-De niña, creías que podías conseguir que tu padre te quisiera si hacías todo lo que se suponía que tenías que ha cer. Si sacabas las mejores notas, vigilabas tus modales y obedecías todas las normas, entonces él te daría la aprobación que todo niño necesita. Pero tu padre era incapaz de esa cla se de amor. Finalmente, algo se rompió dentro de ti e hicis te lo peor que se te pudo ocurrir. En realidad, fue una rebe lión sana. Para mantenerte en funcionamiento.

-Eso no explica lo que hice en el instituto -le dijo ella-. Entonces, Sosuke ya estaba muerto y yo vivía con Rangiku y Gin. Ambos me amaban. ¿Y qué me dice del incidente del hurto en la tienda?

-Tal vez necesitabas poner a prueba el amor de Rangiku y Gin.

Algo raro se agitó en el interior de Rukia.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-La única manera de asegurarte de que su amor era in condicional era hacer algo terrible para ver si luego seguían a tu lado.

Y allí habían seguido.

Entonces, ¿por qué volvía a atormentarla su viejo pro blema? Ya no quería más alborotos en su vida. Quería escri bir sus libros, disfrutar de sus amistades, pasear a su perro y jugar con sus sobrinos. Pero llevaba ya varias semanas sin tiendo ese desasosiego, y una mirada a su horrible pelo rojo le dijo que tal vez estaba a punto de volver a subirse por las paredes.

Hasta que se le pasara ese impulso, haría algo inteligente y se escondería en Door County durante una o dos semanas. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué posibles problemas podía encontrar se allí?

Ichigo Kurosaki estaba soñando con la Red Jack Express, una jugada especial de los quarterbacks, cuando algo lo despertó. Se incorporó, gruñó e intentó adivinar dónde estaba, pero la botella de whisky escocés con la que había hecho amistad an tes de dormirse se lo estaba poniendo difícil. Normalmente su droga preferida era la adrenalina, pero esa noche el alco hol le había parecido una buena alternativa.

Volvió a oír el ruido, unos rasguños en la puerta, y en tonces lo recordó todo. Estaba en Door County, Wisconsin, los Stars no jugaban esa semana, y Gin le había abofeteado con una multa de diez mil dólares. Después de eso, el muy desgraciado le había ordenado que se refugiara en su casa de vacaciones y se quedara allí hasta que volviera a tener la ca beza en su sitio.

Él no tenía ningún problema con su cabeza, aunque sin duda sí había un problema con el sistema de seguridad de alta tecnología de los Ichimaru, porque alguien estaba inten tando forzar la cerradura.

* * *

**Notas Finales(ahora si):**

**Quarterback:** en el futbol americano, el quarterback es la figura mas importante del equipo, sobre el que se posan todas las miradas del público durante una jugada, es el que se lleva toda la gloria de una victoria o todas las criticas por una derrota, y también son los jugadores mejor pagados con diferencia de NFL. Cada jugada comienzo con una jugada al quarterback que en unos segundos, antes del que defensa del equipo contrario lo alcance, tiene que pasar el balón en una única jugada de su equipo mejor situado, normalmente el receptor. Este otro jugador no puede pasarlo teniendo que rematar la jugada corriendo. Los quarterback se dicen que son los deportistas mas inteligentes, y que el futbol americano es de los deportes donde mas se usa la cabeza

**Alanis Nadine Morissette:** (Ottawa, 1 de junio de 1974) es una cantante, compositora, guitarrista, productora y actriz ocasional canadiense nacionalizada estadounidense.[1] Ha ganado 16 premios Juno y 7 premios Grammy, estuvo nominada para dos Globos de Oro y también preseleccionada para un Óscar.

**NFL**: Nacional Football League

* * *

Este fue el primer capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Pregunta que una amiga me hizo y pueden hacerse ustedes:

**¿Por qué Byakuya no es el cuñado de Rukia?**

A decir verdad lo pensé mucho, adapte una parte con su nombre pero al final no me convenció, la personalidad del personaje no iba con el

**¿Por qué Gin y Rangiku como cuñado y hermana respectivamente?**

Principalmente la pareja me encanta, la hermana de la protagonista es alguien voluptuosa y con una gran personalidad, por eso pensé en Rangiku y si estaba ella Gin tenía que ser su esposo, cosas locas mías (Y quería poner a Toushiro como su hijo). Además estaba aburrida de que Gin siempre se ocupe como el malo.

**¿Cada cuando actualizo?**

Aproximadamente cada cuatro días, tratare de mantener esa promesa.

En la historia se hace referencia a la historia de amor entre "Rangiku y Gin" en el libro original Phoebe y Dan, ellos también tiene un libro propio si lo desean puedo hacer la adaptación de esa historia, solo avisan.

Ahora si me despido.

Dejen comentarios, dudas, lo que sea

Kanade


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen al maestro Tite Kubo y la historia a la escritora Susan Elizabeth Phillips, como dije en el capitulo anterior y reitero nada es mío-por ahora XD-**

**Después de no cumplir mi promesa de actualizar cada cuatro días volví, mis disculpas y explicaciones las dejo para el final por si les interesa, va a haber una compensación.**

* * *

**Capítulo dos**

* * *

_¿Y qué si es el chico más caliente de la escuela? Lo que cuenta es cómo te trata._

_«Demasiado caliente para manejar lo?»_

_Rukia Kuchiki__ para Chik_

Ichigo recordó de pronto que había estado demasiado ocupado con su whisky escocés como para activar el siste ma de seguridad de la casa. Un despiste afortunado. Así iba a tener algo de distracción.

La casa estaba fría y oscura. Ichigo sacó los pies descal zos del sofá con la intención de levantarse y tropezó con la mesilla del café. Soltó una retahíla de tacos mientras se fro taba la barbilla y saltó hacia la puerta. ¿Quién iba a pensar que pelearse con un ladrón acabaría siendo para él ser el mejor momento de la semana? Ichigo deseó que aquel mal na cido estuviera armado.

Esquivó un bulto macizo que supuso que debía ser una butaca y pisó algo pequeño y puntiagudo, probablemente una de las piezas de Lego que había visto esparcidas por el suelo. Era una casa grande y lujosa que, construida en lo más profundo de los bosques de Wisconsin, estaba prácticamen te rodeada de árboles salvo por su parte posterior, que daba a las aguas gélidas del lago Michigan.

-Maldita oscuridad -refunfuñó mientras avanzaba guiándose por el sonido de los rasguños, y justo cuando al canzó la puerta, oyó el chasquido le la cerradura y la puer ta empezó a abrirse.

Ichigo sintió aquella subida de adrenalina que tanto le en cantaba, y, con un ágil movimiento, empujó la puerta contra la pared y asió a la persona que había al otro lado.

El tipo tenía que ser un peso mosca, porque salió vo lando.

Y también un afeminado, a juzgar por el tono del grito que soltó cuando cayó en el suelo.

Por desgracia, llevaba un perro. Un perro grande.

A Ichigo se le había erizado el pelo del cogote cuando oyó el espeluznante rugido de un perro de defensa. Antes de que le diera tiempo a protegerse, el animal ya le había mor dido el tobillo.

Ichigo desplegó los reflejos que le estaban convirtiendo en una leyenda, y, mientras intentaba liberarse del mordisco que le atenazaba los huesos del tobillo, se lanzó hacia el in terruptor. La luz inundó el recibidor y Ichigo se dio cuenta de dos cosas.

No le estaba atacando ningún rottweiler. Y no era un hombre el que soltaba esos chillidos de pánico.

-Oh, mierda...

En el suelo de pizarra, a sus pies, yacía una mujer pe queña y chillona con el pelo del color de la camiseta de los San Francisco 49ers (1). Y, aferrado a su tobillo, agujereando sus vaqueros preferidos, había un pequeño y gris...

La palabra se le fue de la cabeza.

Las cosas que llevaba la mujer cuando la había empuja do estaban esparcidas por doquier. Mientras intentaba des hacerse del perro, vio montones de libros, material de dibu jo, dos cajas de galletas de mantequilla y un par de zapatillas con una cabeza de conejo grande y rosa en la punta.

Finalmente logró liberarse del perro gruñón. La mujer se incorporó dificultosamente y adoptó lo que parecía ser una pose de artes marciales. Ichigo abrió la boca para expli carse, pero antes de poder pronunciar palabra ella le había dado una patada en la parte posterior de la rodilla. Lo siguiente que pensó Ichigo es que estaba despedido.

-Vaya... A los Giants(2) les costó tres cuartos de hora para hacer eso.

Cuando había caído al suelo, ella llevaba puesto un abri go, pero a él lo único que lo protegía, de ese suelo de pizarra era una fina tela vaquera. Ichigo retrocedió y rodó de espal das. De un salto, el perro se le plantó encima del pecho y em pezó a ladrarle echándole su aliento perruno en la cara mien tras las puntas del pañuelito que llevaba atado al cuello no dejaban de darle en la nariz.

-¡Has intentado matarme! -chilló la mujer con la ex presión de ferocidad que le conferían los reflejos rojos de su pelo.

-No ha sido adrede.

Ichigo sabía que la había visto antes, por no lograba re cordar por nada del mundo quién era.

-¿Puedes llamar a tu «pit-bull»?

La cara de pánico de ella había dejado paso a la furia, y apretó los dientes como el perro.

-Ven aquí, Ginnosuke.

El bicho gruñó y se desenganchó del pecho de Ichigo. Fi nalmente cayó en la cuenta.

«Oh, mierda...», pensó.

-Eres... la hermana de Rangiku. ¿Te has hecho daño...? -dijo buscando un nombre-. ¿Señorita Aizen?

Como era él el que yacía en el suelo con un golpe en la cadera y heridas de mordiscos en el tobillo, consideró que se trataba más bien de una pregunta de cortesía.

-¡Es la segunda vez en dos días! -exclamó ella.

-No sé de qué me...

-¡La segunda vez! ¿Estás pirado, estúpido tejón? ¿Es ése tu problema? ¿O es que eres idiota?

-Pues eso, yo... ¿Me has llamado «tejón»?

Rukia pestañeó.

-Cojón. Te he llamado cojón.

-Ah, eso está mejor.

Por desgracia, su poco convincente intento de bromear no la hizo sonreír.

El «pit-bull» se retiró junto a su dueña. Ichigo se incor poró en el suelo de pizarra y se frotó el tobillo, mientras in tentaba recordar todo lo que podía acerca de la hermana de su jefa, pero sólo logró recordar que era una intelectualoide. La había visto unas cuantas veces en las oficinas de los Stars con la cabeza metida en algún libro, aunque sin duda no lle vaba el pelo de ese color. Se hacía difícil de creer que Rangiku y ella fueran parientes, porque ésta estaba lejos de ser un bombón. Aunque tampoco estaba mal. Era bastante del montón: era plana allí donde Rangiku tenía unas buenas cur vas, y bajita mientras que Rangiku era alta. Al contrario que la de su hermana, la boca de ésta no parecía diseñada para su surrar obscenidades bajo las sábanas. Al contrario: la boca de la hermana pequeña de Rangiku sugería que se pasaba to do el día exigiendo silencio en alguna biblioteca.

No necesitaba el testimonio de todos aquellos libros es parcidos para saber que era el tipo de mujer que menos le gustaba: inteligente y demasiado seria. Y probablemente se ría además de las que hablan: un tanto más en su contra. En pro de la justicia, sin embargo, tenía que darle una nota muy alta al poderío de sus ojos. Eran de un color poco común, un tono entre el azul y el violeta, con un atractivo sesgo, igual que su cejas, que casi se tocaban mientras le echaba la bronca. Maldita sea. ¡La hermana de Rangiku! Y él que creía que esa semana ya no podía ir peor.

-¿Te has hecho daño? -le preguntó.

El azul-violeta de su iris adquirió el color exacto de una tarde de verano en Illinois antes de activarse la sirena de tor nados. Ya había logrado enojar a todos los miembros de la familia propietaria de los Stars, excepto tal vez a, los niños. Debía de tener un don.

Más le valía intentar arreglar la situación, y como el en canto era su traje de gala, le lanzó una sonrisa y dijo:

-No quería asustarte. Pensaba que eras un ladrón.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Incluso antes de oír sus gritos, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que lo del encanto no funcionaba. Y no perdía de vista la pos tura de kung fu de la mujer.

-Gin me sugirió que subiera aquí unos días, para acla rarme las ideas... -Ichigo hizo una pausa-. Cosa que a mí no me hace ninguna falta.

Rukia pulsó un interruptor y dos rústicos candelabros de hierro de pared se encendieron e iluminaron los rincones oscuros.

La casa estaba hecha de troncos, pero tenía seis dormi torios y un techo de vigas de madera que daba cabida a dos plantas, de modo que no se parecía en nada a una cabaña de la frontera. Las ventanas eran tan grandes que daba la sensa ción de que el bosque formaba parte del interior, y en la enor me chimenea de piedra que dominaba un extremo de la sala se podría haber asado un bisonte. Todos los muebles eran grandes, sobrecargados y cómodos, diseñados para sopor tar los abusos de una gran familia. A un lado, una ancha es calera conducía a la segunda planta, que disponía de un pe queño desván en un extremo.

Ichigo se inclinó para recoger las cosas que habían que dado desperdigadas por el suelo. Examinó las zapatillas.

-¿No te pones nerviosa cuando las llevas durante la tem porada de caza?

Ella intentó arrebatárselas.

-Dámelas.

-Tampoco pensaba ponérmelas. Sería difícil que los chi cos siguieran respetándome después de eso.

Ella no sonrió en absoluto cuando él le devolvió las za patillas.

-Hay una casa de huéspedes no muy lejos de aquí -di jo Rukia-. Seguro que podrán darte habitación para esta noche.

-Es demasiado tarde para que me eches. Además, a mí me han invitado.

-Es mi casa. Quedas desinvitado.

Rukia colocó su abrigo en uno de los sofás y se dirigió a la cocina. El «pit-bull» dobló el labio y mantuvo la cola bien levantada, como quien hace esto obsceno con el dedo. Cuando al perro le quedó claro que Ichigo había captado el mensaje, salió trotando tras su dueña.

Ichigo les siguió. La cocina era espaciosa y cómoda; los armarios eran Craftsman y se disfrutaba de una visión pa norámica del lago Michigan desde todas las ventanas. Rukia dejó sus paquetes en una mesa de centro pentagonal rodea da de seis taburetes.

Esa mujer tenía ojo para la moda, eso había que admitirlo. Llevaba unos pantalones ajustados de color gris marengo y un jersey ancho de un tono gris metálico que a Ichigo le hizo pen sar en una armadura. Con esos cabellos cortos llameantes, po dría ser Juana de Arco justo después de prender la cerilla. La ropa parecía de marca, aunque no nueva, lo que era raro, por que recordaba haber oído que había heredado la fortuna de Aizen Sousuke. Aunque Ichigo era rico, se había ganado el dinero una vez formada ya su personalidad. Según su expe riencia, la gente que ha crecido entre riquezas no compren de lo que es el esfuerzo, y no había conocido a muchos que le cayesen bien. Esa niña rica y esnob no sería una excepción.

-Esto... ¿señorita Aizen? Antes de que me eches... Sin duda no has avisado a los Ichimaru de que subías aquí; de lo contrario, te habrían comentado que el lugar ya estaba ocupado.

-Tengo derechos. Se entiende -dijo Rukia arrojando las galletas a un cajón y cerrándolo de golpe. Luego estudió a Ichigo: estaba tenso, nerviosísimo-. No te acuerdas de mi nombre, ¿verdad?

-Claro que me acuerdo -replicó mientras buscaba en su memoria sin obtener ningún resultado.

-Nos han presentado al menos tres veces.

-Algo totalmente innecesario, porque tengo muy bue na memoria para los nombres.

-No para el mío. Lo has olvidado.

-Por supuesto que no.

Ella le miró fijamente durante un largo rato; él, sin em bargo, estaba acostumbrado a actuar bajo presión, y no tuvo ningún problema en esperar a que fuera ella quien lo dijera.

-Es Chappy -le dijo.

-¿Y por qué me dices algo que ya sé? ¿Eres así de para noica con todo el mundo, Chappy?

Rukia apretó los labios y murmuró algo entre dientes. Ichigo habría jurado que había vuelto a oír la palabra «tejón».

¡Ichigo Kurosaki ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba! «Que me sirva de lección», pensó Rukia mientras admiraba su pe ligroso atractivo.

Entonces vio que tenía que encontrar la manera de pro tegerse de él. Vale, estaba más bueno que el pan. Como muchos otros hombres. De acuerdo, no muchos tenían esa particular combinación de pelo anaranjado y ojos color ocre. Y muy pocos tenían un cuerpazo como aquél, atlé tico y escultural, nada desproporcionado. Aun así, no era tan estúpida como para encapricharse con un hombre que no era más que un bonito cuerpo, una linda cara y un interruptor para el encanto.

Bueno, lo cierto era que sí: a juzgar por su pasado enca prichamiento por él, había sido tan estúpida. Pero al menos había sido consciente de que estaba siendo estúpida.

Lo que sin duda no haría era presentarse como una _grou pie_ aduladora. ¡Iba a verla en toda su insolencia! Conjuró a la Goldie Hawn de Un mar de líos en busca de inspiración.

-Vas a tener que marcharte, Ikkaku. Ay, perdona, quería decir Ichigo. Porque es Ichigo, ¿verdad?

Puede que esta vez hubiera ido demasiado lejos, porque la comisura de sus labios se torció hacia arriba.

-Nos han presentado al menos tres veces. Pensaba que lo recordarías.

-Es que hay tantos futbolistas, y todos os parecéis tanto.

Ichigo arqueó una de sus cejas.

Rukia ya había marcado el terreno, y era tarde, así que po día permitirse ser generosa, aunque sólo con condescendencia.

-Puedes quedarte esta noche, pero yo he venido aquí a trabajar, así que tendrás que irte mañana por la mañana.

Un vistazo por la ventana de atrás le permitió ver el Fe rrari aparcado junto al garaje: ahora entendía por qué no lo había visto cuando había aparcado delante.

Él se sentó deliberadamente en un taburete, como si qui siera indicar que no iba a ir a ninguna parte.

-¿A qué tipo de trabajo te dedicas? -dijo en un tono desdeñoso que a Rukia le hizo pensar que él no creía que pu diese ser nada demasiado arduo.

-_Je suis auteur_.

-¿Escritora?

-_Ich bin Schriftstellerin_ -añadió en alemán.

-¿Has abandonado tu idioma vernáculo por algún mo tivo?

-He pensado que tal vez te sentirías más cómodo con alguna lengua extranjera-dijo ondeando vagamente su ma no-. Por algo que he leído...

Ichigo podía ser superficial, pero no era estúpido, y Rukia pensó que tal vez se había pasado de la raya. Por des gracia, estaba en racha.

-Estoy casi segura de que Ginnosuke se habrá recuperado del problemilla que tuvo con la rabia, pero tal vez será mejor que te pongas alguna inyección, por si acaso.

-Todavía estás cabreada por eso del ladrón, ¿verdad?

-Lo siento, no te oigo bien. Tal vez la caída me ha de jado algo conmocionada.

-Ya te he pedido perdón.

-Es verdad -dijo apartando un montón de lápices que los niños habían dejado en el pasaplatos.

-Me parece que subiré a acostarme -dijo Ichigo. Se le vantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de cruzarla se detuvo a echarle un último vistazo a esos pelos horribles y aña dió-: Dime la verdad. ¿Ha sido por algún tipo de apuesta?

-Buenas noches, Iba.

Cuando Rukia entró en su dormitorio, se dio cuenta de que respiraba aceleradamente. Sólo un fino tabique la sepa raba de la habitación de invitados donde debía estar dur miendo Ichigo. Un cosquilleo le recorrió la piel y sintió el impulso casi incontrolable de cortarse el pelo, aunque tam poco quedaba demasiado que cortar. Tal vez debería volver a teñírselo de su color natural al día siguiente, pero no podía darle a Ichigo ese gusto.

Había llegado a la cabaña para esconderse, no para dor mir junto a la boca del lobo, así que cogió sus cosas y, con Ginnosuke pegado continuamente a sus talones, bajó corriendo, atravesó el salón, se metió en la habitación grande que com partían las tres niñas y cerró la puerta por dentro.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta e intentó calmarse con templando el techo inclinado de la habitación y las confor tables buhardillas diseñadas para soñar despierto. Dos de las paredes contenían un mural del Bosque del Seireitei que ella había pintado con toda la familia por en medio. Allí estaría bien, y por la mañana él ya se habría ido.

Dormir, sin embargo, era imposible. ¿Por qué no había avisado a Rangiku de que iba a subir a la casa, como hacía siem pre? Porque no quería oír más discursitos sobre su pelo ni tampoco advertencias de posibles «incidentes».

Rukia dio vueltas y más vueltas, miró el reloj, y final mente encendió la luz para hacer algunos esbozos de las ilus traciones para su próximo libro. No le salía nada. Habitual mente, el ruido del viento invernal golpeando la maciza casa de troncos la calmaba, pero aquella noche el viento la impul saba a desnudarse y bailar, dejar atrás a la niña buena y estu diosa, y liberar su lado salvaje.

Apartó las mantas y saltó de la cama. La habitación es taba helada, pero ella se sentía acalorada y enfervorizada. De seó estar en su casa. Ginnosuke levantó un párpado soñoliento, y luego volvió a cerrarlo mientras ella se dirigía al banco acol chado de la ventana más cercana.

Plumas de escarcha decoraban los cristales, y la nieve se arremolinaba entre los árboles en delgados copos danza rines. Rukia intentó concentrarse en la belleza de la noche, pero no dejaba de ver a Ichigo Kurosaki. Sentía cosquillas en todo el cuerpo y un hormigueo en los pechos. ¡Era tan de gradante! Ella era una mujer inteligente, incluso brillante, pero pese a querer negarlo, estaba obsesionada como una animadora hambrienta de sexo.

Tal vez se trataba de una forma perversa de crecimiento personal. Al menos se obsesionaba por el sexo y no por la Gran Historia de Amor que jamás tendría.

Decidió que era más seguro obsesionarse por la Gran Historia de Amor. ¡Gin le había salvado la vida a Rangiku! Era la cosa más romántica que Rukia podía imaginar, aunque suponía que también le había creado expectativas muy poco realistas.

Abandonó lo de la Gran Historia de Amor y volvió a ob sesionarse con el sexo. ¿Hablaría Ichigo en inglés mientras lo hacía, o habría memorizado algunas frases extranjeras úti les? Con un gruñido, hundió la cabeza en la almohada.

Tras sólo unas pocas horas de sueño se despertó: el ama necer era frío y gris. Cuando miró hacia fuera, vio que el Fe rrari de Ichigo había desaparecido. « ¡Bien!» Sacó a Ginnosuke y luego se duchó. Mientras se secaba, se obligó a sí misma a ta rarear una cancioncilla de Winnie the Pooh, pero cuando em pezó a ponerse sus gastados pantalones grises y el jersey de Dolce & Gabbana que se había comprado antes de donar su dinero, la ficción de fingir que era feliz ya se había desva necido.

Pero ¿qué rayos le pasaba? Su vida era maravillosa. Go zaba de buena salud. Tenía amigos, una familia estupenda y un perro que la entretenía. Aunque estaba casi siempre sin blanca, no le importaba porque su loft valía hasta el último centavo que pagaba por él. Le encantaba su trabajo. Su vida era perfecta. E incluso más que perfecta ahora que Ichigo se había marchado.

Enojada por su estado anímico, deslizó sus pies en las za patillas rosas que le habían regalado las gemelas por su cum pleaños y bajó hacia la cocina, con las cabezas de conejo bam boleando sobre los dedos de sus pies. Un desayuno rápido y luego se pondría a trabajar.

La noche anterior había llegado demasiado tarde como para ir a comprar provisiones, así que sacó una bolsa de pan de molde de Gin del armario. Justo cuando introducía una rebanada en la tostadora, Ginnosuke empezó a ladrar. La puerta tra sera se abrió y entró Ichigo, cargado de bolsas de plástico re pletas de comida. Rukia sintió que el bobo de su corazón se aceleraba un poco.

Ginnosuke gruñó, pero Ichigo no le hizo ningún caso.

-Buenos días, Chappy.

La instintiva explosión de placer de Rukia dejó paso al fastidio. _¡Slytherin!_

Ichigo dejó las bolsas en la mesa central y dijo:

-Nos estábamos quedando sin provisiones.

-¿Y qué importancia tiene eso? Tú te ibas, ¿no te acuer das? _Vous partez. Andate vía_ -repuso Rukia. Las palabras en francés e italiano las pronunció con exageración y se gra tificó al ver que le había molestado.

-Irse no es una buena idea -dijo mientras retorcía con fuerza el tapón de la leche-. No quiero tener más líos con Gin, así que tendrás que ser tú quien se vaya.

Eso era exactamente lo que debería hacer, pero no le gus tó la actitud de Ichigo, así que dejó que hablara la arpía que llevaba dentro:

-Eso ni lo sueñes. Puede que al ser deportista no pue das entenderlo, pero necesito paz y tranquilidad, porque yo tengo que pensar mientras trabajo.

Sin duda Ichigo captó el insulto, aunque prefirió hacerle oídos sordos.

-Yo me quedo aquí -insistió.

-Pues yo también -respondió ella con la misma to zudez.

Rukia se dio cuenta de que él habría querido echarla, pero que no podía hacerlo porque ella era la hermana de su jefa. Ichigo se tomó su tiempo para llenarse el vaso; luego apoyó las caderas en el fregadero y dispuso:

-La casa es grande. La compartiremos.

Rukia estaba a punto decir que lo olvidase, que se marcharía de todos modos, pero algo la detuvo. Tal vez com partir la casa no era una idea tan descabellada: quizá la for ma más rápida de superar su fijación sería ver al _slytherin_ que se escondía debajo del hombre. No había sido Ichigo como ser humano lo que la había atraído, porque no tenía ni idea de cómo era realmente. Se trataba más bien de una imagen ilusoria de Ichigo: cuerpo maravilloso, ojos hermosos, vale roso líder de hombres.

Lo observó mientras apuraba el vaso de leche. Un eruc to. Eso sería lo último. Nada le desagradaba más que un hom bre que eructase... O que se rascase la entrepierna... O que fuese grosero en la mesa. ¿Y qué decir de esos perdedores que intentan impresionar a las mujeres sacando un fajo de billetes atrapado en uno de esos chillones sujetabilletes?

Tal vez llevase una cadena de oro. Rukia sintió un esca lofrío. Eso sería definitivo. O quizás era un chiflado por las armas. O decía: «Machote.» O no llegaba a la altura de Gin Ichimaru de cientos de maneras distintas.

Sí, sin duda, había un millón de trampas esperando a Ichigo Kurosaki, el señor Mis-ojos-ocre-como-la-diarrea-me-hacen-irresistiblemente-sexy. Un eructo... Una ma no a la entrepierna... Incluso el más leve destello de oro alrededor de su fantástico cuello.

Rukia se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

-De acuerdo. Puedes quedarte -dijo finalmente.

-Gracias, Chappy.

Ichigo apuró su vaso, pero no eructó.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y se dijo a sí misma que mientras él siguiera llamándola Chappy ya estaba medio salvada.

Rukia cogió su ordenador portátil y lo subió al desván. Lo colocó en el escritorio junto a su cuaderno de dibujo. Po día trabajar en Chappy se cae de bruces o en el artículo «Dar se el lote: ¿hasta dónde se puede llegar?».

Muy lejos.

Definitivamente no era el mejor momento para escribir un artículo sobre sexo, ni siquiera en su variante adolescente.

Rukia oyó de fondo la retransmisión de un partido e imaginó que Ichigo se había traído unos vídeos para poder hacer sus deberes. Se preguntó si alguna vez abriría un libro o si iría a ver una película de arte y ensayo o si haría algo que no tuviera que ver con el fútbol.

Tenía que volver a concentrarse en su trabajo. Acarició a Ginnosuke con un pie y, a través de la ventana, contempló los fu riosos copos de nieve rodando sobre las aguas grises y lúgu bres del lago Michigan. Tal vez Chappy podría volver a su casita bien entrada la noche y encontrarlo todo muy oscuro. Y cuando entrase dentro, Kon podía asaltarla y...

Tenía que dejar de escribir historias tan autobiográficas.

Entendido... Abrió de golpe su cuaderno de dibujo. Chappy podía decidir ponerse una máscara de Halloween y asustar a... No, eso ya lo había hecho en _Daphne planta un huerto de calabazas._

Era sin duda el momento de llamar a una amiga. Rukia cogió el teléfono que tenía al lado y marcó el número de Hinamori Momo, una de sus mejores colegas escritoras. Aunque Momo escribía para el mercado de los jóvenes adultos, am bas compartían la misma filosofía sobre los libros y con frecuencia quedaban para compartir ideas.

-¡Gracias a Dios que me llamas! -gritó Momo-. Llevo toda la mañana intentando ponerme en contacto contigo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Es terrible! Esta mañana ha salido una mujer gorda de NHAH en las noticias locales jurando y perjurando que los libros infantiles y juveniles son una herramienta de re clutamiento para el estilo de vida homosexual.

-¿Es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer en la vida?

-¡Rukia, tenía en sus manos un ejemplar de _Te echo mu cho de menos _y decía que era un ejemplo del tipo de basura que atrae a los niños hacia la perversión!

-Oh, Momo... ¡eso es horrible!

_Te echo mucho de menos_ era la historia de una niña de tre ce años que intentaba comprender por qué razón los demás acosaban a su hermano mayor, un chico con tendencias ar tísticas al que sus compañeros calificaban de gay. Era un li bro muy bien escrito, sensible y sincero.

Momo se sonó la nariz.

-Mi editora ha llamado esta mañana. ¡Me ha dicho que han decidido esperar a que se calmen las aguas y que van a posponer un año la publicación de mi próximo libro!

-¡Si ya hace casi un año que lo acabaste! -exclamó Rukia.

-No les importa. No me lo puedo creer. Ahora que fi nalmente despegaban mis ventas, voy a perder mi gran opor tunidad de hacerme un nombre.

Rukia consoló a su amiga lo mejor que pudo. Después de colgar el teléfono, pensó que NHAH era para la sociedad una amenaza mucho mayor de lo que pudiera serlo jamás ningún libro.

Oyó pasos en la planta baja y se dio cuenta de que ya no se oía el fútbol. Lo único bueno de su conversación con Momo era que la había distraído de pensar en Ichigo.

Una voz masculina profunda la llamó.

-¡Oye, Chappy! ¿Sabes si hay algún aeródromo cerca de aquí?

-¿Un aeródromo? Sí, hay uno en Sturgeon Bay. Está hacia... -De repente se le encendió la bombilla-. ¡Un aeró dromo!

Rukia saltó de la silla y corrió hacia la baranda.

-¡No pensarás saltar en caída libre otra vez! -exclamó. Ichigo inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba para mirarla. Inclu so con las manos en los bolsillos parecía tan alto y deslum brante como un dios del Sol.

« ¡Eructa, por favor! »

-¿Por qué iba a saltar en caída libre? -dijo tímida mente-. Gin me pidió que no lo hiciera.

-Como si eso fuera a detenerte.

_Kon hacía girar los pedales de su bicicleta de mon taña cada vez más rápido. No le importaba la lluvia que caía sobre el camino que llevaba al Bosque del Seireitei y no vio el enorme charco que tenía delante._

Aunque sabía que le convenía mantenerse tan alejada de él como le fuera posible, Rukia bajó corriendo las escaleras y le suplicó:

-No lo hagas. Ha habido ráfagas de nieve toda la no che. Y hace demasiado viento.

-Me estás tentando...

-¡Intento explicarte que es peligroso!

-¿Y no es eso lo que hace que merezca la pena?

-Ningún avión va a querer despegar en un día como éste -dijo Rukia, aunque pensó que los famosos como Ichigo pueden conseguir que la gente haga prácticamente cual quier cosa.

-No creo que tuviese demasiados problemas para en contrar un piloto. En caso de que pensara saltar en caída libre.

-Llamaré a Gin -amenazó ella-. Seguro que le in teresará saber la poca seriedad con que te tomas su suspen sión.

-Ahora me estás asustando. Seguro que eras una de esas mocosas que se chivaban al profesor cuando los niños se por taban mal.

-No fui al colegio con niños hasta los quince años, así que perdí esa oportunidad.

-Es verdad. Eres una niña rica, ¿no?

-Rica y consentida -mintió Rukia-. ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

Tal vez si le distraía con un poco de conversación se ol vidaría de saltar en caída libre.

-Clase media, y consentido seguro que no.

Ichigo todavía parecía inquieto, así que Rukia se esforzó en pensar en algo de que hablar; entonces advirtió sobre la mesilla del café dos libros que antes no estaban allí. Los mi ró con más detenimiento y vio que uno era el nuevo de Scott Turow, y el otro, un volumen bastante erudito sobre el Cos mos que ella había empezado a leer, pero que había acabado cambiando por algo más ligero.

-¿Tú lees? -preguntó de pronto Rukia.

Ichigo hizo una mueca mientras se repanchigaba en el sofá desmontable.

-Sólo cuando no encuentro a nadie que lea para mí.

-Muy gracioso.

Rukia se acomodó en el extremo opuesto del sofá, des contenta de haber descubierto que, en contra de lo que creía, le gustaban los libros. Ginnosuke se acercó a Rukia, dispuesto a pro tegerla en caso de que a Ichigo se le pasase por la cabeza volver a hacerle una llave.

«Ni se te ocurra.»

-Muy bien, confieso que no eres tan... intelectualmen te incapacitado como aparentas.

-Deja que anote eso en mi diario -repuso él.

Rukia había tendido su trampa con bastante eficacia.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué no dejas de hacer estupideces?

-¿Como por ejemplo?

-Como saltar en caída libre. Esquiar desde un helicóp tero. Y luego esa carrera de motocross que hiciste tras el sta ge de pretemporada.

-Pareces saber mucho acerca de mí.

-Sólo porque formas parte del negocio familiar, no te creas que es nada personal. Además, todo Chicago sabe lo que has estado haciendo.

-La prensa siempre hace una montaña de nada.

-No es exactamente nada -dijo Rukia sacándose las zapatillas de cabeza de conejo, y se sentó encima de sus pies-. No lo entiendo. Siempre has sido el modelo a seguir para los deportistas profesionales. No conduces borracho ni pegas a las mujeres. Llegas puntual a los entrenamientos y te quedas lo que haga falta. Ni escándalos de juego, ni te gusta figurar, ni dices demasiadas tonterías. Y de repente te des madras.

-Yo no me he desmadrado.

-¿Y cómo le llamas a eso, si no?

Ichigo ladeó la cabeza.

-Te han enviado aquí para espiarme, ¿verdad?

Rukia se rió, aun a riesgo de que eso comprometiera su papel de arpía rica.

-Soy la última persona en la que confiarían para un tra bajo de equipo. Soy un poco loca -confesó y, trazando una X sobre su corazón, añadió-: Vamos, Ichigo, lo juro, no diré nada. Dime qué te pasa.

-Me gusta divertirme un poco, y no pienso pedir dis culpas por eso.

Rukia quería más, así que prosiguió con su misión de ex ploración.

-¿Y tus amiguitas no se preocupan por ti?

-Si lo que te interesa es mi vida amorosa, sólo tienes que preguntar. Así podré experimentar el placer de decirte que te metas en tus asuntos.

-¿Y por qué iba yo a estar interesada en tu vida amo rosa?

-Eso dímelo tú.

Ella le miró recatadamente y precisó:

-Sólo me gustaría saber dónde encuentras a tus muje res... ¿En catálogos internacionales? ¿O tal vez en la red? Sé que hay grupos especializados en ayudar a los hombres ame ricanos solitarios a encontrar mujeres extranjeras, he visto las fotos. «Rusa preciosa de veintiún años. Toca el piano clá sico desnuda, escribe novelas eróticas en su tiempo libre, quiere compartir su encanto con un tonto yanqui.»

Por desgracia, Ichigo en lugar de ofenderse, se echó a reír.

-También salgo con mujeres americanas.

-Estoy convencida de que no son muchas.

-¿No te han dicho nunca que eres demasiado cotilla?

-Soy escritora. Es lo que tiene la profesión.

Tal vez era su imaginación, pero él no parecía tan in quieto como cuando se había sentado, así que decidió seguir indagando.

-Háblame de tu familia.

-No hay mucho que decir. Soy un H.P.

«¿ Harto de premios?»

-¿Hombre patético?

Ichigo hizo una mueca y, tras apoyar las piernas en el borde de la mesilla del café, explicó:

-Hijo de un predicador. Cuarta generación, según co mo lo cuentes.

-Ah, sí, recuerdo haberlo leído. Cuarta generación, ¿eh?

-Mi padre era un ministro metodista, hijo de un ministro metodista, que era el nieto de uno de los antiguos jinetes me todistas que llevaron el Evangelio al salvaje Oeste.

-De ahí debe de venir tu sangre aventurera. Del bisa buelo jinete.

-Seguro que no viene de mi padre. Era una gran perso na, pero no se puede decir que le gustase el riesgo. Era más bien un intelectualoide. Como tú -dijo sonriendo-. Sólo que más educado.

Ella hizo oídos sordos y preguntó:

-¿Falleció?

-Sí, hace unos seis años. Tenía cincuenta y un años cuan do nací yo.

-¿Y tu madre?

-La perdí hace año y medio. También era mayor. Una gran lectora, directora de la sociedad de historia, especiali zada en genealogía. Los veranos eran el momento culminante de la vida de mis padres.

-¿Hacían pesca submarina en las Bahamas?

-Más bien no -contestó Ichigo riendo-. Íbamos to dos a un campamento de la iglesia metodista en el norte de Michigan. Ha pertenecido a mi familia desde hace genera ciones.

-¿Tu familia era propietaria de un campamento?

-Enterito, con cabañas y un gran tabernáculo antiguo de madera para los servicios eclesiásticos. Tuve que acom pañarles todos los veranos hasta que cumplí los quince; lue go me rebelé.

-Seguro que debían de preguntarse cómo te habían criado.

Ichigo cerró los ojos y admitió:

-Todos los días. ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

-Soy huérfana. -Rukia pronunció la palabra sin mos trar tristeza, tal como siempre lo hacía cuando alguien le pre guntaba, pero se sintió incómoda.

-Creía que Sousuke sólo se había casado con coristas de Las Vegas -dijo Ichigo apartando la mirada de los cabellos car mesíes de Rukia y centrándola en sus modestos pechos con una expresión tal en los ojos que a Rukia le quedó claro que él no creía que pudiera haber lentejuelas en sus genes.

-Mi madre estaba en el coro de The Sands. Fue la ter cera esposa de Sousuke, y murió cuando yo tenía dos años, mien tras volaba hacia Aspen para celebrar el divorcio.

-¿Rangiku y tú no tuvisteis la misma madre?

-No, la madre de Rangiku fue su primera esposa. Esta ba en el coro de The Flamingo.

-No llegué a conocer a Aizen Sousuke, pero por lo que he oído no debía ser fácil convivir con él.

-Por suerte, me envió a un internado a los cinco años. An tes de eso, recuerdo a una retahíla de niñeras muy atractivas.

-Qué interesante.

Kevin bajó los pies de la mesilla del café y cogió las ga fas de sol Revo con montura plateada que había dejado allí. Rukia las miró con envidia. Doscientos setenta dólares en Marshall Field's.

_Chappy se puso sobre la nariz las gafas de sol que le habían caído a Kon del bolsillo y se inclinó para con templar su reflejo en el estanque. Parfait! (Chappy con sideraba que el francés era el mejor idioma para admirar su aspecto físico.)_

_-¡Eh! -gritó Kon a su espalda._

_¡Plop! Las gafas de sol le resbalaron por la nariz y ca yeron al estanque._

Ichigo se levantó del sofá y Rukia sintió que su energía llenaba toda la habitación.

-¿Adónde vas? -le preguntó.

-Saldré fuera un rato. Necesito un poco de aire fresco.

-¿Fuera, adónde?

Ichigo desplegó las varillas de sus gafas de sol con un mo vimiento deliberado.

-Ha sido agradable charlar contigo, pero creo que ya he tenido bastantes preguntas de la dirección por ahora.

-Ya te he dicho que no pertenezco a la dirección -in sistió Rukia.

-Tienes una participación financiera en los Stars. En mi diccionario eso significa dirección.

-De acuerdo. Pues la dirección quiere saber adónde vas.

-A esquiar. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Ella no, pero estaba convencida de que Gin sí lo tendría.

-Sólo hay una pista de esquí alpino por aquí cerca, y el descenso es de sólo treinta y seis metros. Es un reto insufi ciente para ti.

-Maldita sea -masculló Ichigo.

Rukia se esforzó por disimular que la situación la di vertía.

-Entonces haré esquí de fondo-dijo Ichigo-. Me han dicho que hay algunas pistas de primera categoría por aquí.

-No hay nieve suficiente -repuso Rukia.

-¡Pues iré a buscar ese aeródromo! -dijo dirigiéndo se al armario de los abrigos.

-¡No! Iremos... Iremos de excursión.

-¿De excursión? -A juzgar por la cara que puso Ichigo, se diría que le acababan de proponer ir a observar pá jaros.

Rukia pensó rápidamente.

-El camino que recorre los peñascos es muy traicione ro. Es tan peligroso que lo cierran cuando hace viento o hay algún leve indicio de nieve, pero conozco una forma de ac ceder a él. Es estrecho y siempre está helado, y si das un solo paso en falso, te precipitarás a una muerte segura.

-Te lo estás inventando.

-No tengo tanta imaginación.

-Eres escritora.

-De libros infantiles. Totalmente no violentos. Ahora, si quieres quedarte aquí de pie charlando toda la mañana, es cosa tuya. Pero a mí me gustaría un poco de aventura. Finalmente había conseguido captar su interés.

-Entonces en marcha -añadió Rukia.

Se lo pasaron bien en la excursión, aunque Rukia no lo gró localizar el camino traicionero que le había prometido a Ichigo. Tal vez porque se lo había inventado. Aun así, en los peñascos que cruzaron hacía mucho frío y el viento soplaba con fuerza, por lo que Ichigo no se quejó demasiado. Inclu so le tendió la mano a Rukia en un tramo helado, pero ella no fue tan temeraria: se limitó a lanzarle una mirada fachen dosa y le dijo que tendría que arreglárselas solo porque ella no estaba dispuesta a ayudarle a subir cada vez que viese un poco de hielo y se le metiera el miedo en el cuerpo.

Él se rió y se encaramó a un montón de rocas resbaladi zas. Al verle contemplando las aguas grises del invierno, con la cabeza echada atrás y sus cabellos anaranjados flotando al vien to, Rukia se quedó sin aliento.

Durante el resto de la caminata, ella se olvidó de ser odio sa y se divirtieron mucho. Cuando regresaron a la casa, los dientes le castañeteaban por el frío, pero todas sus partes fe meninas ardían.

Ichigo se quitó el abrigo y se frotó las manos.

-Si no te importa, me meteré en tu bañera.

Ella hubiera preferido que se metiese en su cuerpo, pero se limitó a decir:

-Tú mismo. Yo tengo que volver al trabajo.

Tras subir a toda prisa al desván, Rukia recordó lo que Rangiku le había dicho una vez.

«Cuando te has criado como nosotras, Rukia, el sexo in trascendente es como un foso de serpientes. Nosotras nece sitamos un amor que nos llegue al alma, y puedo asegurarte que eso no se encuentra saltando de cama en cama.»

Aunque Rukia jamás había saltado de cama en cama, sa bía que Rangiku tenía razón. Pero ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer una mujer de veintisiete años con un cuerpo sano y sin un amor que le llegase al alma? Si al menos Ichigo se hu biese comportado como alguien superficial y estúpido du rante la excursión... Pero no había hablado de fútbol ni una sola vez. Se habían pasado la mañana hablando de libros, de la vida en Chicago, y de su pasión mutua por la película _This Is Spinal Tap._

No podía concentrarse en Chappy, así que abrió su or denador portátil para trabajar en «Darse el lote: ¿hasta dónde se puede llegar?». El tema la deprimió aún más.

Durante su tercer año en la universidad se había hartado de esperar la Gran Historia de Amor, por lo que había deci dido olvidarse de un amor profundo y se había dedicado al cuidado profundo de un chico con el que llevaba saliendo un mes. Pero perder la virginidad había sido una equivocación. La aventura la había dejado deprimida, y había visto que Rangiku tenía razón. Ella no estaba hecha para el sexo intras cendente.

Pocos años más tarde, se había convencido a sí misma de que finalmente había conocido a un hombre que le importa ba lo bastante como para volverlo a intentar. Era un hombre inteligente y cariñoso, pero la dolorosa tristeza que la inva dió después de esa aventura tardó meses en desaparecer.

Había tenido una serie de novios desde entonces, pero ningún amante, y había hecho todo lo posible por sublimar sus impulsos sexuales esforzándose en el trabajo y entre gándose a buenas amistades. Tal vez la castidad estuviera pa sada de moda, pero el sexo era un auténtico atolladero emo cional para una mujer que no había conocido el amor hasta los quince años. Así que, ¿por qué seguía pensando en él, es pecialmente teniendo a Ichigo Kurosaki en casa?

Porque era simplemente humana, y el quarterback de los Stars era un deleitable pedazo de caramelo, un afrodisíaco andante, un hombre con todas las letras. Rukia gimió, miró el teclado del ordenador y se obligó a concentrarse.

A las cinco oyó que Ichigo se marchaba. A las siete, «Dar se el lote: ¿hasta dónde se puede llegar?» ya estaba casi ter minado. Por desgracia, el tema la había tensado y excitado considerablemente. Llamó a Momo, pero su amiga no esta ba en casa, así que bajó las escaleras y se miró en el pequeño espejo de la cocina. Era demasiado tarde para que las tien das estuvieran abiertas; de lo contrario podría haber salido corriendo a por un tinte de pelo. Tal vez se lo cortaría y listo. Ese corte al rape no había quedado tan mal hacía unos años.

Se mentía a sí misma. Había quedado horrible.

En lugar de las tijeras, cogió un sobre de comida instan tánea y se lo comió en el mostrador de la cocina. Después ex trajo los dulces que había en el fondo de un cartón de hela do Rocky Road. Finalmente, cogió el cuaderno de dibujo y se sentó ante el fuego para dibujar. Pero no había dormido bien, y al poco rato empezaron a pesarle los párpados. La lle gada de Ichigo poco después de medianoche la hizo levan tarse de golpe.

-Hola, Chappy.

Ella se frotó los ojos.

-Hola, Iduru.

Ichigo colgó su abrigo en el respaldo de una silla. Apes taba a perfume.

-Habría que airearlo -comentó él.

-Eso digo yo.

Los celos se la comían. Mientras Rukia babeaba pensan do en el cuerpo de Ichigo y se obsesionaba por sus fracasos amorosos, había pasado por alto un hecho importante: Ichigo no había mostrado el más mínimo interés por ella.

-Debes de haber estado ocupado-dijo-. Huele a más de una marca. Todas ellas nacionales, ¿o has encontrado a alguna _au pair_ en alguna parte?

-No he tenido esa suerte. Por desgracia eran todas mu jeres americanas, y todas hablaban demasiado -dijo deján dole claro con la mirada que ella también hablaba demasiado.

-Y seguro que muchas de las palabras tenían más de una sílaba, así que probablemente te dolerá la cabeza.

No podía seguir por ahí. Ichigo no era tan tonto como ella hubiera querido, y si no se andaba con cuidado, él iba a des cubrir por qué se interesaba tanto por su vida privada.

Ichigo parecía más irritado que enfadado.

-Resulta que me gusta relajarme cuando tengo una cita. No me gusta debatir sobre política mundial, ni discutir so bre el calentamiento global, ni que me obliguen a escuchar a gente con una higiene personal imprevisible recitando mala poesía.

-Vaya, pues ésas son mis cosas favoritas.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza, luego se levantó y se estiró, alar gando su formidable cuerpo vértebra a vértebra. Ya estaba aburrido de ella. Probablemente porque ella no le había en tretenido recitándole sus estadísticas profesionales.

-Será mejor que me acueste -dijo Ichigo-. Me iré ma ñana por la mañana a primera hora, así que si no nos vemos, gracias por tu hospitalidad.

Rukia forzó un bostezo.

-Ciao, bambino.

Sabía que él tenía que volver a los entrenamientos, pero eso no alivió su disgusto.

Ichigo sonrió.

-Buenas noches, Chappy.

Ella se lo quedó mirando mientras subía las escaleras: los vaqueros se ajustaban a sus hermosas piernas, moldea ban sus caderas estrechas, y la camiseta dejaba entrever todos sus músculos.

¡Dios, si estaba babeando! ¡Y eso que había pertenecido a la sociedad universitaria Phi Beta Kappa!

Rukia se sintió dolorida y desasosegada, irreprimible mente insatisfecha con toda su vida.

-¡Maldita sea!

Tiró el cuaderno de dibujo al suelo, se puso en pie de un salto y salió disparada hacia el baño para mirarse el pelo. ¡Se lo raparía!

¡No! No quería estar calva, y esta vez no se iba a permi tir comportarse como una loca.

Caminó decidida hacia el estante de los vídeos y extrajo el remake de Tú a Londres y yo a California. A la niña que llevaba dentro le encantaba ver cómo las gemelas lograban reunir a sus padres, y a la niña que llevaba fuera le encanta ba la sonrisa de Dennis Quaid.

Ichigo tenía la misma sonrisa torcida.

Con resolución, sacó la cinta de la retransmisión del par tido de fútbol del vídeo, introdujo Tú a Londres y yo a Ca lifornia y se sentó a mirarla.

A las dos de la madrugada, Hallie y Annie habían reuni do a sus padres, pero Rukia se sentía todavía más inquieta que antes. Empezó a hacer zapping saltando a toda velocidad de películas antiguas a múltiples anuncios, y sólo se detuvo al oír la sintonía familiar de la vieja serie Encaje, S.L.

«Encaje está al caso, sí... Encaje resolverá el caso, sí...» Dos hermosas mujeres atravesaban corriendo la pantalla, las atractivas detectives Sable Drake y Ginger Hill.

Encaje, S.L. había sido una de las series favoritas de Rukia cuando era niña. Había querido ser Sable, la inteli gente morena interpretada por la actriz Yachiru Unohana. Ginger era la castaña sexy experta en kárate. Encaje, S.L. no fue en su momento más que una serie de segunda fila, pero a Rukia eso no le importaba. Simplemente disfrutaba viendo a dos mujeres ganando a los malos, para variar.

Los créditos del inicio mostraban primero a Yachiru Unohana, y luego a Masaki Ishida, que interpretaba a Ginger Hill. Rukia se incorporó un poco al recordar un fragmen to de la conversación que había oído una vez en las oficinas de los Stars sobre si Masaki Ishida tenía algún tipo de rela ción con Ichigo. No quería que nadie supiera que estaba in teresada, así que no hizo preguntas. Estudió a la actriz más detenidamente.

Llevaba uno de sus característicos pantalones ajustados, un top que le dejaba los hombros completamente al des cubierto y tacones altos. Los cabellos, castaño claro y rizados, le colgaban sobre los hombros, y sus ojos pestañeaban seduc toramente a la cámara. Incluso con aquel peinado pasado de moda y esos enormes aros de oro que llevaba como pendien tes, era un bombón.

Actualmente, Ishida debía de rondar ya los cuarenta y pico; sin duda era un poco mayor para ser una de las mu jeres de Ichigo, de modo que ¿qué relación tenían? En una fotografía de la actriz que había visto hacía sólo unos pocos años se veía que había ganado unos kilos desde la serie de te levisión. Sin embargo, seguía siendo una mujer hermosa, así que era posible que hubieran tenido una aventura.

Rukia presionó el botón de cambio del mando a distan cia y apareció un anuncio de cosméticos. Tal vez fuera eso lo que necesitaba. Un maquillaje total.

Apagó la tele y subió a su habitación. Algo le hacía pen sar que un maquillaje no solucionaría sus problemas.

Tras una ducha caliente, se puso uno de los camisones de lino irlandés que se había comprado cuando aún era rica. To davía la hacía sentir como la heroína de una novela de Geor gette Heyer. Se llevó el cuaderno a la cama para poder seguir pensando en Chappy, pero la oleada de creatividad que ha bía experimentado aquella tarde se había desvanecido.

Ginnosuke roncaba suavemente a los pies de la cama. Rukia se dijo a sí misma que le estaba entrando sueño. Pero no.

Tal vez podía acabar de pulir su artículo, pero mientras se dirigía al desván para coger el portátil, echó un vistazo al baño de invitados. Tenía dos puertas: aquella en la que estaba ella y, al otro lado, la que llevaba directamente al dormitorio donde dormía Ichigo. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par.

Sus piernas inquietas y nerviosas la llevaron hasta las bal dosas del baño.

Vio el neceser Louis Vuitton sobre el lavabo. No se ima ginaba a Ichigo comprándolo por su cuenta: debía de ser un regalo de una de sus bellezas internacionales. Se acercó más y vio un cepillo de dientes rojo con las cerdas blancas. Había vuelto a tapar el tubo de Aquafresh.

Pasó la punta del dedo por el tapón del desodorante y luego alcanzó una botella de cristal deslustrado de aftershave del caro. Desenroscó el tapón y acercó la nariz. ¿Olía como Ichigo? Él no era de esos hombres que se ahogan en colonia, y no se había acercado a él lo suficiente como para saberlo con seguridad, pero algo familiar en el aroma le hizo cerrar los ojos y aspirar más profundamente. Se estremeció; volvió a dejar la botella donde estaba y luego se fijó en el neceser.

Tirado junto a un bote de ibuprofeno y un tubo de Neos porin estaba el anillo de la Super Bowl de Ichigo. Sabía que lo había ganado en los primeros tiempos de su carrera, como suplente de Uryu Inue. Le sorprendió ver un anillo de cam peón tirado tan descuidadamente en el fondo del neceser, aunque por lo que sabía de Ichigo era de suponer que no qui siera ponerse un anillo que había ganado por los méritos de otro.

Empezó a alejarse, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio en el neceser algo que le había pasado inadvertido.

Un condón.

No era nada del otro mundo. Era natural que Ichigo lle vara condones consigo. Probablemente tendría todo un ca jón lleno. Lo cogió y lo estudió. Parecía ser un condón de lo más normal. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba allí observándolo?

¡Era una locura! Llevaba todo el día comportándose como una obsesa. Si no se recomponía, acabaría cocinando un co nejo como la loca Glenn Close en Atracción fatal.

Rukia se estremeció. «Lo siento, Chappy.»

Una miradita. Nada más. Sólo le echaría una miradita mientras dormía y se marcharía.

Se acercó a la puerta del dormitorio y la abrió lentamente.

* * *

**San Francisco 49er**s :Conocido comúnmente como los Niners, es un equipo profesional estadounidense de futbol americano de la NFL con base en la ciudad de San Francisco. Actualmente forman parte de la división Oeste de la NFC. Sus colores son rojo, blanco y dorado

**New York Giants:** Son un equipo de futbol americano profesional de la zona metropolitana de la ciudad de Nueva York. Son actualmente miembros de la División Este de la NFC. Sus colores son azul, blanco, rojo

* * *

Notas traductora: Mis mas sinceras disculpas, el capitulo lo tenia adaptado desde el domingo, pero me faltaban detalles y lo voy a confesar el lunes me fui a la playa y no lleve mi note, pero apenas llegue me puso en esto y ahora esta listo

* * *

Muy Bien ahora las aclaraciones

**¿Por qué Masaki la apellide Ishida?**

No puedo dar muchos detalles solo adelantare que habrá IsshinXMasaki, mas adelante se ira aclarando todo, solo tengan paciencia

¿**Por qué Uryuu es Inoue?**

Esta es mas fácil y si les respondo no les arruinare nada importante de la historia, como ocupe el apellido Ishida en Masaki no quise repetirlo, y lo diré Orihime e Uryuu son pareja y no tienen ninguna relevancia en la historia así que ni pasa nada que les cuento esto.

**¿Cuál es la compensación?**

Muy bien si leyeron el principio, recordaran que mencione una compensación, pues bien la próxima actualización será un capitulo doble cada vez que me atrase como ahora me lo tiene que exigir, es la única forma para que no me atrase.

Y una pregunta al aire **¿Alguien sabe de dónde saque el nombre del perro de Rukia?**

Agradecimiento a Tifa19: Me alegra haberte aclarado las dudas, si con este capítulo te quedo alguna solo pregunta, aun estoy pensando si adaptar la historia de Gin y Rangiku, pero avisare por si te interesa y por supuesto muchas gracias por comentar

Yuki-chan: Aun estoy pensando si adaptarla, pero si es el caso te avisare y aquí tienes el encuentro entre nuestra pareja- quiero mirar como Rukia XD- Muchas gracias por comentar

Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la próxima

Dejen comentarios, quejas lo que sea

Kanade


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen al maestro Tite Kubo y la historia a la escritora Susan Elizabeth Phillips.**

* * *

**Capítulo tres**

* * *

_Bien entrada la madrugada, Chappy se coló en la madriguera de Kon el Te jón con el rostro cubierto con la temible máscara de Halloween..._

_Chappy planta un huerto de calabazas_

Un débil rayo de luz del pasillo se proyectaba encima de la alfombra. Rukia podía distinguir una forma grande ba jo las mantas. Su corazón latía fuerte por la emoción de lo prohibido. Vacilante, dio un primer paso hacia dentro.

La misma energía peligrosa que había sentido cuando, a sus diecisiete años, había activado la alarma de incendios, la recorrió de arriba abajo. Se acercó un poco más. Sólo una miradita y se marcharía.

Ichigo estaba tumbado de costado, de espaldas a ella. El sonido de su respiración era profundo y lento. Recordó las viejas películas del Oeste en las que el pistolero se despierta con el menor ruido, e imaginó a un Ichigo con el pelo aplastado apuntándole al estómago con una Colt 45.

Fingiría que era sonámbula.

Él había dejado los zapatos en el suelo, y Rukia apartó uno con el pie. Hizo un ligero frufrú con el roce de la alfombra, pero Ichigo no se movió. Rukia apartó la pareja, pero él siguió sin reaccionar. Había pasado el peligro de la Colt 45.

Las palmas de las manos le sudaban, y se las secó con el camisón. Entonces chocó suavemente con un extremo de la cama.

Ichigo estaba profundamente dormido.

Ahora que ya había visto qué aspecto tenía cuando dormía, se marcharía.

Lo intentó, pero sus pies la llevaron al otro lado de la cama, donde podría ver su cara.

Toushiro también dormía así. Se podían lanzar fuegos artificiales junto a su sobrino y él no se inmutaba. Pero Ichigo Kurosaki no se parecía en nada a Toushiro. Rukia se recreó con su fantástico perfil: una frente fuerte, unos pómulos angulados y una nariz recta y perfectamente proporcionada. Siendo futbolista debería habérsela roto varias veces, aunque no se veía ni un golpe.

Eso era una intolerable invasión de su intimidad. Inexcusable. Pero mirando su pelo anarajado aplastado, no pudo resistir la tentación de apartárselo de la ceja.

Un hombro perfectamente esculpido asomaba fuera de las mantas. Sintió deseos de lamerlo.

¡Ya está! Había perdido la razón. Y no le importaba.

Ella todavía tenía el condón en su mano y Ichigo Kurosaki yacía bajo las mantas... en cueros, a juzgar por aquel hombro desnudo. ¿Y si se metía bajo las mantas con él?

Eso era impensable.

Aunque, ¿quién iba a enterarse? Él tal vez ni siquiera se despertaría. ¿Y si lo hacía? Sería la última persona interesa da en contarle a nadie que había estado con la hermana obsesa sexual de su jefa.

El corazón le latía tan deprisa que se sentía mareada. ¿Es taba pensando realmente en lo que hacía?

No habría ninguna secuela emocional. ¿Cómo iba a haberla si ni siquiera albergaba la ilusión de un amor profundo? Y en cuanto a lo que Ichigo pensaría de ella... Él estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se echaran a sus brazos, así que difícilmente se sorprendería.

Rukia pudo ver la alarma de incendios colgada en la pared, justo delante de ella, y se dijo a sí misma que no la tocaría. Pero sentía un hormigueo en las manos y su respiración se había convertido en un jadeo. Se había quedado sin fuerza de voluntad. Estaba cansada del desasosiego, de los pies inquietos. Cansada de mutilarse el pelo porque no sabía cómo arreglar su vida. Harta de tantos años intentando ser perfecta. Su piel estaba húmeda por el deseo y por una sensación creciente de horror cuando se vio a sí misma quitándose las zapatillas de conejo.

« ¡Vuelve a ponértelas enseguida!»

Pero no lo hizo. Y en su cabeza empezó a sonar la alarma de incendios.

Alargó las manos para tomar el dobladillo de su camisón... Se lo quitó... Y se quedó desnuda y temblorosa. Horrorizada, vio que sus dedos tiraban de las mantas. Incluso cuando las mantas cayeron hacia atrás, se dijo a sí misma que no iba a hacerlo. Pero sentía un hormigueo en los pezones y su cuerpo clamaba de necesidad.

Puso las caderas sobre el colchón y luego deslizó lenta mente las piernas bajo las mantas. Santo cielo, lo estaba haciendo de verdad. Estaba desnuda y se había metido en la cama con Ichigo Kurosaki.

Él emitió un suave ronquido y se dio la vuelta, llevándose consigo la mayor parte de las mantas.

Rukia le miró la espalda y supo que ese gesto tenía que ser una señal del cielo diciéndole que se marchara. ¡Tenía que irse de aquella cama sin perder un segundo!

Sin embargo, se acurrucó a su lado, apretando los pe chos contra su espalda, y respiró profundamente. Oh... ese olor a almizcle de la loción para después del afeitado. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin tocar a un hombre de aquel modo.

Ichigo se agitó, cambió de postura, murmuró algo como si estuviese soñando.

La sirena de la alarma de incendios subió de volumen. Ella lo rodeó con su brazo y le acarició el pecho.

«Sólo será un minuto», se dijo a sí misma. Y luego se iría.

Ichigo sintió la mano de su ex novia Senna sobre su pe lo. Estaba en su garaje, con el primer coche que había te nido en su vida y con Jinta Hanakari. Jinta le estaba dando cla ses de guitarra, pero en vez de guitarra, Ichigo se empeñaba en tocar con un rastrillo. Luego levantó la mirada y Jinta se había ido. En aquel momento estaba en una extraña habitación de troncos con Senna.

Ella le acariciaba el pecho, y él notó que estaba desnuda. La sangre fluyó hacia su entrepierna y se olvidó por completo de las clases de guitarra de Jinta.

Hacía meses que había cortado con Senna, pero en aquel momento quería poseerla. Solía ponerse un perfume malo. Demasiado fuerte. Era una razón estúpida para cortar con una mujer, porque ahora ella olía a canela.

Un buen olor. Un olor sexy. Le hacía sudar. No podía recordar haberse excitado tanto con ella cuando estaban juntos. No tenía sentido del humor. Se pasaba demasiado tiempo maquillándose. Pero necesitaba poseerla. En ese mismo momento.

Se volvió hacia ella. Le puso la mano en el culo. Lo noto diferente. Más carnoso. Había más para apretar.

Ichigo suspiró, ella olía tan bien... Ahora a naranjas. Y sus senos se apretaban contra su pecho, como naranjas cálidas, suaves y jugosas, y sus bocas se tocaban, y sus manos lo tocaban por todas partes. Jugando. Acariciando. Buscando el camino hacia su pene.

Ichigo gimió mientras ella lo acariciaba. Olió el aroma de mujer y supo que no tardaría mucho. Su brazo no quería moverse, pero tenía que sentirla.

Era como miel húmeda.

Ichigo gimoteó y se giró. Encima de ella. Forzó la entrada. No resultó fácil. Qué raro.

El sueño empezó a desvanecerse, pero no la lujuria. Es taba enfebrecido por ella. El olor a jabón, champú y mujer le inflamaba. Empujó una y otra vez, abrió los ojos, y... ¡No ello crédito a lo que vio!

Se la había metido a Chappy Aizen.

Intentó decir algo, pero ya no estaba para hablar. Sentía la sangre a oleadas, el corazón a mil. Sintió un rugido dentro de su cabeza. Y explotó.

En ese momento, todo se enfrió dentro de Rukia. « ¡No! ¡Todavía no!»

Rukia sintió que Ichigo se estremecía. Su peso la aplastó contra el colchón. Recuperó la cordura, aunque algo tarde.

Ichigo se quedó inerte. Un peso muerto encima de ella. Un peso muerto e inútil.

Se había acabado. ¡Ya! Y ella ni siquiera podía culparle por ser el peor amante de la historia porque había recibido exactamente lo que se merecía. Nada en absoluto.

Ichigo se sacudió la cabeza para aclararse, luego se apartó de encima de ella y exclamó desde debajo de las mantas:

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

La decepción había sido tan grande que Rukia habría querido gritarle, aunque quería gritarse aún más a sí misma. La habían pillado de nuevo tirando de la alarma de incendios, pero ya no tenía diecisiete años. Se sintió vieja y derrotada. La humillación la quemaba por dentro.

-¿S... s... sonambulismo? -musitó.

-¡Sonambulismo, y una mierda! -gritó Ichigo saltan do de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño-. ¡No te atrevas a moverte!

Ella recordó, demasiado tarde, que Ichigo tenía fama de rencoroso. La última temporada había convertido un desempate contra los Steelers en un baño de sangre, y el año anterior se había peleado tras el placaje defensivo de un Vikingo de ciento treinta kilos. Rukia se levantó de la cama y buscó frenéticamente su camisón.

Del baño salía una retahíla de obscenidades.

¿Dónde estaba su camisón?

Ichigo volvió a salir, desnudo y furioso.

-¿De dónde diablos has sacado ese condón?

-De tu... tu neceser.

Rukia localizó su camisón de lino, lo recogió y se cubrió los pechos.

-¿De mi neceser? -preguntó mientras volvía a meter se corriendo en el baño-. Lo has cogido de mi ... ¡Mierda!

-Ha sido... Un impulso. Un... Un accidente de sonambulismo.

Rukia caminó de puntillas hacia la puerta del pasillo, pero Ichigo reapareció antes de que pudiera llegar allí, cruzó la alfombra a la carga, la agarró de un brazo y le dio una sacudida.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo ha estado eso allí dentro?

¡No el tiempo suficiente! Y entonces se dio cuenta de que se refería al condón.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Ichigo le soltó el brazo y señaló hacia el baño.

-¡Lo que quiero decir es que llevaba siglos ahí dentro, y el muy hijo puta se ha roto!

Pasaron exactamente tres segundos. Luego las rodillas de Rukia cedieron. Se dejó caer en la silla que había al otro lado de la cama.

-¿Y bien? -ladró Ichigo.

El cerebro confuso de Rukia volvió a funcionar.

-No te preocupes -dijo al tiempo que advertía, demasiado tarde, la humedad entre sus muslos-. Son los días malos del mes.

-No hay ningún día malo del mes.

Ichigo encendió la lámpara de pie, y el cuerpo de Rukia, demasiado corriente y demasiado desnudo, quedó más expuesto de lo que ella hubiese querido.

-Para mí los hay: soy regular como un reloj.

Rukia no quería hablar sobre su periodo. Sujetó su camisón e intentó pensar en el modo de volvérselo a poner sin enseñar más de lo que ya había enseñado.

Él no parecía interesado en lo más mínimo ni en la desnudez de Rukia, ni en la suya propia.

-¿Qué diablos hacías tú fisgoneando en mi neceser?

-Es que... Estaba abierto y he mirado como quien no quiere la cosa y... -Rukia se aclaró la garganta-. Si era tan viejo, ¿por qué seguías llevándolo encima?

-¡Me había olvidado de él!

-Eso es un motivo estúpido.

Los ojos verdes de hierba artificial adquirieron un aire asesino.

-¿Acaso intentas echarme a mí la culpa?

Ella respiró profundamente.

-No, no es eso. -Había llegado el momento de dejar de comportarse como una cobarde y afrontar las consecuencias. Se levantó y se puso el camisón-. Lo siento, Ichigo. De verdad. Últimamente he cometido muchas locuras.

-No me vengas con cuentos.

-Te pido disculpas. Me siento avergonzada -dijo con la voz temblorosa-. En realidad, más que avergonzada. Me siento completamente humillada. Espero... Espero que puedas olvidarte de esto.

-No es probable.

Ichigo recogió unos calzoncillos largos de color verde oscuro que había en el suelo y se los puso.

-Lo siento.

Rukia merecía arrastrarse, pero como eso no parecía funcionar, se puso a interpretar el papel de la heredera hastiada y consentida.

-La verdad es que me sentía sola y tú estabas disponible. Como tienes fama de playboy, creí que no te importaría.

-¿Que estaba disponible? -El aire crepitó-. Vamos a pensar en esto. Pensemos, ¿cómo se le llamaría a esto si la situación fuera la inversa?

-No entiendo a qué te refieres.

-¿Cómo se le llamaría a esta situación, por ejemplo, si yo decidiese meterme en la cama contigo, una mujer, sin tu consentimiento?

-Pues... -Sus dedos se revolvían nerviosamente entre la falda de su camisón-. Ya, claro, comprendo qué quieres decir.

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos, y su voz se volvió más grave y peligrosa.

-Se llamaría violación.

-¿No querrás decir en serio que te he... violado? -preguntó Rukia.

-Pues sí, creo que sí -dijo él mirándola fríamente.

Eso era mucho peor de lo que había imaginado.

-Eso es ridículo. Tú... ¡Tú has consentido!

-Sólo porque estaba dormido y creía que eras otra persona.

Eso la hirió.

-Ya veo.

Ichigo no se calmó. Al contrario, apretó la mandíbula y declaró:

-Al contrario de lo que pareces creer, me gusta tener relaciones antes de llegar al sexo. Y no permito que nadie me utilice.

Y eso era exactamente lo que había hecho ella. Le entraron ganas de llorar.

-Lo siento, Ichigo. Ambos sabemos que mi comportamiento ha sido indignante. ¿No podríamos olvidarnos del tema?

-No tengo muchas opciones -dijo mordiéndose los la bios-. No es algo que me apetezca leer en los periódicos.

Rukia retrocedió hasta la puerta.

-Supongo que comprenderás que yo tampoco se lo contaré a nadie.

Ichigo la miró con asco.

A Rukia se le arrugó la cara.

-Lo siento. De verdad -volvió a decir.

* * *

**Notas Adaptadora**: Muy bien prometí que hoy subiría dos capitulo y así será pero lo tendré que hacer en la noche, ya lo tengo listo solo faltan un par de cosas

Y allí está la locura que indicaba el pelo de Rukia, ¿Quién no caería en la tentación?, desde ahora empieza lo mejor espero lo disfruten

Creo que por ahora no tengo ninguna pregunta que aclarar

Nos leemos en unas horas más

Dejen sus cometarios con dudas, sugerencias, críticas, lo que sea

Kanade


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen al maestro Tite Kubo y la historia a la escritora Susan Elizabeth Phillips.**

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro**

* * *

_Chappy saltó de su__monopatín, se aga __chó y metió la cabeza entre la maleza pa __ra poder mirar dentro de la madriguera._

_Chappy encuentra a un bebé conejo._

_(Notas preliminares)_

Ichigo se quedó rezagado detrás de la defensa. Sesenta y cinco mil aficionados gritaban en pie, pero una calma abso luta le envolvía. No pensaba en los aficionados, ni en las cá maras de televisión, ni en los locutores de Noche de fútbol del lunes que había en la cabina. No pensaba en nada excep to en lo que había nacido para hacer: jugar al deporte que se había inventado sólo para él.

Tetsuzaemon Iba, su receptor favorito, dibujó perfectamen te la jugada y se desmarcó, listo para aquel dulce momento en que Ichigo enviaría el balón a sus manos.

Entonces, en un instante, la jugada se fue al garete. Un defensa salió de la nada, dispuesto a interceptar el pase.

La adrenalina inundó el cuerpo de Ichigo. Estaba muy por detrás de la línea de marca y necesitaba a otro receptor, pero Jamás había sido derribado y Komamura tenía un marcaje doble.

Aaroniero y Gantenbeinne atravesaron la línea de los Stars y cargaron contra él. Estos mismos monstruos escupidores de fuego, disfrazados de defensas laterales de Tampa Bay, le ha bían dislocado el hombro el año anterior, pero Ichigo no pen saba regalar el balón. Con la misma imprudencia que le ha bía causado tantos problemas últimamente, miró hacia la iz quierda... Y, brusca, a ciegas y alocadamente, hizo un regate a la derecha. Necesitaba un hueco en ese muro de camisetas blancas. Deseó que estuviese allí. Y lo encontró.

Con la agilidad marca de la casa, se escabulló, y dejó a Aaroniero y Gantenbeinne jadeando. Se dio la vuelta _y _se quitó de encima a un defensa que pesaba treinta kilos más que él.

Otro regate. Un baile acrobático. Luego puso la directa.

Fuera del campo era un hombre alto de un metro con ochenta y dos centímetros y ochenta y siete kilos de múscu los, pero en el País de los Gigantes Mutantes era bajo, grácil y muy rápido. Sus pies conquistaban el césped artificial. Las luces del estadio convertían su casco dorado en un meteoro y su camiseta de color verde mar en una bandera tejida en el cielo. Poesía humana. Besado por los dioses. Bendecido en tre los hombres. Llevó el balón hasta la zona de anotación y cruzó la línea de gol.

Y cuando el árbitro señaló el _touchdown, _Ichigo todavía seguía en pie.

La fiesta posterior al partido tuvo lugar en casa de Ikkaku, y en el momento en que Ichigo atravesó la puerta, todas las mujeres se le echaron encima.

-Un partido fabuloso, Ichigo.

-¡Ichigo, cielo, estoy aquí!

-¡Has estado fantástico! ¡Estoy afónica de tanto chillar!

-¿Te has emocionado cuando la has metido? Dios mío, seguro que estabas emocionado, pero ¿qué se siente real mente?

-Felicidades.

-¡Ichigo, _chéri!_

El encanto era algo natural en Ichigo, y mientras exhibía una de sus sonrisas logró desembarazarse de todas ellas a ex cepción de dos de las más persistentes.

-Te gustan las mujeres hermosas y silenciosas -le ha bía dicho la esposa de su mejor amigo la última vez que ha bían hablado-. Pero la mayoría de las mujeres no son si lenciosas, por lo que buscas a chicas extranjeras con un inglés limitado. Un clásico caso de evitación de la intimidad.

Ichigo recordó haberle contestado con una fresca.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues escucha, doctora Inoue Orihime -le había dicho-. Intimaré contigo siempre que quieras.

-Por encima de mi cadáver -había respondido su ma rido, Uryuu, desde el otro extremo de la mesa del comedor.

Aunque Uryuu era su mejor amigo, Ichigo disfrutaba cinchándole. Había sido así desde los tiempos en que fue el su plente resentido del abuelo. Sin embargo, Uryuu ya se había re tirado del fútbol y estaba a punto de empezar su residencia de medicina interna en un hospital de Carolina del Norte.

Ichigo no podía resistirse a fastidiarle.

-Es una cuestión de principios, abuelo. Tengo que de mostrar una cuestión.

-Vale, pues demuéstralo con tu mujer y deja a la mía en paz -le había espetado Uryuu.

Orihime se había reído, había besado a su marido, le había dado una servilleta a su hija Rosie y había cogido en brazos a su hijo recién nacido, Tyler. Ichigo sonrió al recordar la res puesta de Uryuu cuando le había preguntado por las notas de Post-it que llevaba Tyler en los pañales.

-Eso es porque ya no le dejo a mi mujer que le escriba en las piernas.

-¿Sigue con ésas?

-Brazos, piernas... El pobre chaval se estaba convir tiendo en una libreta científica ambulante. Pero eso ha me jorado desde que empecé a ponerle a Orihime Post-its en todos los bolsillos.

La costumbre de Orihime de garabatear distraída ecuaciones complejas en superficies poco ortodoxas era bien conocida, y Rosie Inoue metió baza.

-Una vez me escribió en el pie, ¿verdad, mamá? Y otra vez...

La doctora Orihime le metió a su hija una baqueta en la boca.

Ichigo sonrió al recordarlo, pero una hermosa francesa que gritaba por encima de la música interrumpió sus pensa mientos.

_-Tu es fatigué, chéri?_

Ichigo tenía facilidad para los idiomas, pero había apren dido a mantenerlo en secreto.

-Gracias, pero ahora no quiero nada para comer. Oye, deja que te presente a Komamura. Creo que los dos te néis mucho en común. Y.. ¿Heather, verdad? Mi compa ñero León lleva mirándote con intenciones lascivas toda la noche.

Era el momento de desprenderse de un par de hembras.

Nunca le admitiría a Orihime que tenía razón acerca de sus preferencias con las mujeres. Pero, al contrario que algunos de sus compañeros de equipo, que no hacían más que vana gloriarse de que lo daban todo en el terreno de juego, Ichigo se limitaba a entregarse de veras. Y entregaba no sólo el cuer po y la mente, sino también su corazón, y eso no se podía hacer teniendo a una mujer de altas exigencias en su vida. Hermosa y nada exigente, eso era lo que quería, y las muje res extranjeras encajaban en la descripción.

Jugar con los Stars era lo único que le importaba, y no iba a dejar que nadie se interpusiera. Le encantaba poner se el uniforme verde mar y dorado, saltar al campo en el es tadio Midwest Sports Dome, y, sobre todo, trabajar para Rangiku y Gin Ichimaru. Tal vez era el resultado de haberse pasado la infancia ejerciendo como hijo de un predicador, pero era un honor ser un Chicago Star, y no se podía decir lo mismo de todos los equipos de la liga de fútbol americano.

Cuando jugabas para los Ichimaru, el respeto por el jue go era más importante que el dinero. Los Stars no eran un equipo para bandidos ni para _prima donnas, y, _en el trans curso de su carrera, Ichigo había visto traspasar a algunos ju gadores de gran talento por no cumplir con los valores de conducta establecidos por Rangiku y Gin. Ichigo no se podía imaginar jugando en ningún otro equipo, y cuando ya no fuese capaz de dar la talla con los Stars en el campo, se reti raría para entrenar.

Entrenar a los Stars.

Aunque aquella temporada habían pasado dos cosas que ponían en peligro sus sueños. Una era culpa suya: esa loca imprudencia que había cometido tras la pretemporada. Siem pre había tenido tendencia a ser imprudente, pero, hasta en tonces, se había limitado a serlo durante las vacaciones entre temporadas. La otra era la visita de Chappy Aizen a su dormitorio a medianoche. Eso hacía peligrar su carrera más que todos los saltos en caída libre y todas las carreras de mo tocross del mundo.

Ichigo tenía un sueño profundo, y lo cierto es que ésa no había sido la primera vez que se despertaba a medio hacer el amor, pero hasta entonces siempre había elegido a sus com pañeras. Irónicamente, si no hubiera sido por sus relaciones familiares, tal vez se habría planteado elegirla a ella. Tal vez era la atracción de la fruta prohibida, pero se lo había pasa do muy bien con ella. Le había hecho tocar con los pies en el suelo y le había hecho reír. Aunque había procurado que ella no se diera cuenta, la había estado mirando. Se movía con una confianza de niña rica que a él le parecía muy sexy. Tal vez no tenía un cuerpo de relumbrón, pero todo estaba en su lugar y no podía negar que se había fijado en ella.

Aun así, había mantenido las distancias. Era la hermana de su jefa, y nunca confraternizaba con mujeres relacionadas con el equipo: ni las hijas de los entrenadores, ni las secreta rias de las oficinas, ni siquiera las primas de sus compañe ros de equipo. Y, a pesar de eso, mira qué había pasado.

Con sólo pensar en eso volvió a ponerse de mal humor. Ni siquiera un _quarterback _de aúpa era más importante para los Ichimaru que la familia, y si jamás descubrían lo sucedi do, sería a él a quien pedirían explicaciones.

Su conciencia le iba a obligar a llamarla pronto. Sólo una vez, para asegurarse de que no hubiera habido consecuen cias. No las habría, se dijo, y no se iba a preocupar por eso, especialmente en ese momento, en que no podía permitirse ninguna distracción. El domingo se jugaría el Campeonato AFC(1), y tenían que hacer un partido impecable. Entonces se haría realidad su mayor sueño. Llevaría a los Stars a la gran final, a la Super Bowl(2).

Pero seis días después, su sueño se había hecho añicos. Y no podía culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo.

Tras trabajar día y noche, Rukia terminó _Chappy se cae __de bruces _y lo envió la misma semana que los Stars perdie ron el Campeonato AFC(1). Cuando quedaban quince segun dos en el reloj, Ichigo Kurosaki no había querido jugar con servadoramente y le había lanzado el balón a un compañero marcado por dos rivales. El pase había sido interceptado, y los Stars habían perdido por un gol de campo.

Rukia se sirvió una taza de té para protegerse del frío de las tardes de enero y se la llevó a la mesa de trabajo. Tenía que escribir un artículo para _Chik, _pero en lugar de conectar su ordenador portátil, cogió unos papeles que había dejado en la butaca para tomar nota de algunas ideas para un nuevo li bro, _Chappy encuentra a un bebé conejo._

Justo cuando se disponía a sentarse sonó el teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-¿Chappy? Soy Ichigo Kurosaki.

El té se le derramó y Rukia se quedó sin aliento. Hasta hacía poco tiempo, había estado encaprichada por aquel hom bre. En ese momento, el simple sonido de su voz la aterró.

Se obligó a respirar. Si todavía la llamaba Chappy signi ficaba que no había hablado con nadie sobre ella. Eso era bueno. No quería que él hablara de ella, ni siquiera que pen sara en ella.

-¿De dónde has sacado mi número?

-Te pedí que me lo dieras.

Rukia había logrado olvidarlo.

-Yo... ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Ahora que ha terminado la temporada, estoy a punto de marcharme de la ciudad durante un tiempo. Y quería ase gurarme de que no hubiera habido... ninguna consecuencia desafortunada de... lo ocurrido.

-¡No! Ninguna consecuencia en absoluto. Por supues to que no.

-Me alegro.

Más allá de la respuesta glacial, Rukia percibió un suspi ro de alivio. De pronto, se le ocurrió el modo de hacer las co sas más fáciles.

-¡Ya voy, cariño! -le gritó a una persona imaginaria.

-Veo que no estás sola.

-Pues no. ¡Estoy al teléfono, Kon! -dijo, levantan do de nuevo la voz-. Enseguida estoy contigo, cielo.

Rukia sintió un escalofrío. ¿No se le podía haber ocu rrido un nombre mejor?

_Ginnnosuke _trotó desde la cocina para ver qué ocurría. Rukia asió el teléfono aun más fuerte.

-Agradezco la llamada, Ichigo, pero no hacía falta.

-Mientras todo vaya...

-Todo va de perlas, pero tengo que dejarte. Lo siento por el partido. Y gracias por llamar.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, la mano todavía le temblaba. Acababa de hablar con el padre del hijo que estaba esperando.

Se acarició el abdomen. Todavía lo tenía liso y no se ha bía hecho del todo a la idea de estar embarazada. Cuando tuvo la primera falta, lo achacó al estrés. Pero con cada día que pasaba tenía los pechos cada vez más sensibles, y había empezado a sentir náuseas, así que finalmente decidió com prarse un test de embarazo. De eso hacía sólo dos días. El re sultado la había dejado tan aterrorizada que salió corriendo a comprar otro.

No había error posible. Iba a tener un bebé y el padre era Ichigo Kurosaki.

Sus primeros pensamientos, sin embargo, no habían sido para él. Habían sido para Rangiku y Gin: la familia era el cen tro de su existencia, y ninguno de los dos podía imaginarse educar a un hijo sin el otro. Eso les iba a sumir en la tristeza.

Cuando finalmente se puso a pensar en Ichigo, llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que asegurarse de que él no lo su piera nunca. Él había sido su víctima inocente, de modo que cargaría con las consecuencias ella sola.

Tampoco sería tan difícil ocultárselo. Ahora que la tem porada había acabado era poco probable que se topara con él, y bastaría con no acercarse a las oficinas de los Stars cuan do se reanudaran los entrenamientos en verano. Excepto en algunas pocas fiestas del equipo que organizaban Gin y Rangiku, nunca socializaba demasiado con los jugadores. Fi nalmente, Ichigo tal vez sabría que ella había tenido un bebé, pero tras la llamada de aquella mañana debía de pensar que había otro hombre en su vida.

A través de las ventanas de su _loft _observó el cielo inver nal. Aunque no eran ni las seis, ya había oscurecido. Se echó en el sofá.

Hasta hacía dos días nunca se había planteado ser madre soltera. De hecho, nunca había pensado demasiado en la ma ternidad. Pero ya no podía pensar en otra cosa. El desaso siego, que siempre había aparecido como una maldición en su vida, había desaparecido, dejándola con la extraña sensa ción de que todo era exactamente como tenía que ser. Por fin tendría una familia propia.

_Ginnosuke _le lamió la mano, que colgaba a un lado del sofá. Rukia cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la ensoñación que se había apoderado de su imaginación una vez pasado el sus to inicial. ¿Un niño? ¿Una niña? No le importaba. Había pa sado el tiempo suficiente con sus sobrinos para saber que en cualquiera de los casos sería una buena madre, y le daría al bebé tanto amor como dos padres.

Su bebé. Su familia.

Por fin.

Se estiró, satisfecha de pies a cabeza. Eso era lo que ha bía estado buscando durante todos aquellos años, una fami lia realmente suya. No podía recordar haber sentido jamás tanta paz. Incluso su pelo estaba en paz: ya no lo llevaba tan exageradamente corto y había recuperado de nuevo su color negro natural. Volvía a quedarle bien.

_Ginnosuke _restregó su nariz húmeda en su mano.

-¿Tienes hambre, amiguito?

Rukia se levantó, y cuando ya iba de camino a la cocina para darle de comer, volvió a sonar el teléfono. El pulso se le aceleró, pero esta vez era Rangiku.

-Gin y yo hemos tenido una reunión en Lake Forest. Ahora estamos en Edens y Gin está hambriento. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros a Yoshi a cenar?

-Me encantaría.

-Genial. Pasaremos a recogerte dentro de una media hora.

Cuando Rukia colgó, la golpeó la certeza de lo mucho que les iba a doler la noticia. Querían que ella tuviera exac tamente lo que tenían ellos: un amor profundo e incondi cional que constituía la base de la vida de ambos. Pero la ma yoría de la gente no tenía tanta suerte.

Se puso su raído jersey Dolce & Gabanna y una escuáli da falda gris marengo que le llegaba a los tobillos y que se había comprado en Field's la primavera anterior, durante las rebajas. La llamada de Ichigo la había dejado intranquila, así que encendió el televisor. Últimamente se había acos tumbrado a ver reposiciones de _Encaje, S.L. _La serie des pertaba en ella sentimientos de nostalgia: era un vínculo con una de las pocas partes agradables de su infancia.

Todavía se preguntaba por la relación de Ichigo con Masaki Ishida. Tal vez Rangiku lo supiera, pero temía citar su nom bre, aunque Rangiku no tuviera ni idea de que Rukia había estado con él en la casa de Door County.

«Encaje está al caso, sí... Encaje resolverá el caso, sí...»

Hubo anuncios tras los créditos, y luego Masaki Ishida, en el papel de Ginger Hill, saltó por la pantalla con un pan talón corto blanco muy ajustado y los pechos asomando tras un top de biquini verde brillante. El pelo castaño on deaba alrededor de su cara, unos aros dorados acariciaban sus mejillas, y su sonrisa seductora prometía inimaginables delicias sensuales.

El ángulo de la cámara se amplió para mostrar a las dos detectives en la playa. En contraste con la escasa indumen taria de Ginger, Sable llevaba un malliot largo. Rukia recor daba que las dos actrices habían sido amigas fuera de la pan talla.

El interfono del vestíbulo sonó. Rukia apagó el televisor y, pocos minutos después, les abrió la puerta a su hermana y a su cuñado.

Rangiku la besó en la mejilla.

-Te veo pálida. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Estamos en enero y esto es Chicago. Todo el mundo está pálido.

Rukia estuvo abrazada a su hermana un poco más de lo necesario. Celia la Gallina, una maternal habitante del Bos que del Seireitei que cuidaba a Chappy como a uno de sus polluelos, había sido creada a imagen de su hermana.

-Hola, señorita Rukia. Te hemos echado de menos -dijo Gin, dándole uno de sus acostumbrados abrazos de oso que la dejaban casi sin respiración.

Mientras le devolvía el abrazo, pensó en lo afortunada que era de tenerles a ambos.

-Sólo han pasado dos semanas desde Año Nuevo -di jo Rukia.

-Y dos semanas desde que viniste a casa. Rangiku se an gustia -repuso Gin.

Gin dejó su chaqueta en el respaldo del sofá.

Rukia sonrió mientras cogía el abrigo de Rangiku. Gin todavía pensaba que el auténtico hogar de Rukia seguía sien do el suyo propio. No comprendía sus sentimientos por aquel pisito.

-Gin, ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Intenté con vencerte de que Rangiku me pegaba.

-Es difícil olvidarse de algo así. Todavía recuerdo lo que me dijiste. Me dijiste que no era mala del todo, sólo ligeramente retorcida.

Rangiku se rió y dijo con un suspiro:

-Ah, los buenos viejos tiempos.

Rukia observó con cariño a su hermana.

-De pequeña era tan impertinente que me extraña que no me pegaras.

-Las niñas Aizen teníamos que buscar nuestra ma nera de sobrevivir -dijo Rangiku.

«Una de nosotras sigue haciéndolo», pensó Rukia.

_Ginnosuke _adoraba a Rangiku, y saltó a su regazo en cuanto se sentó.

-Me alegró mucho ver las ilustraciones de _Chappy se __cae de bruces _antes de que las enviaras. La expresión de la cara de Kon cuando su bicicleta de montaña resbala en el charco es impagable. ¿Tienes alguna idea para un próximo libro?

Rukia dudó durante unos instantes y respondió:

-Todavía estoy en la fase preliminar.

-Ururu estaba delirante de alegría cuando Chappy le vendó la pata a Kon. Creo que no se esperaba que pudiera perdonarle -dijo Rangiku.

-Chappy es una conejita muy compasiva. Aunque uti lizó un lazo rosa de encaje para el vendaje.

-Kon tendría que ser más consciente de su lado feme nino -dijo Rangiku con una sonrisa-. Es un libro maravillo so, Rukia. Siempre consigues insertar alguna lección impor tante de la vida sin que se pierda la diversión. Me alegro tanto de que escribas.

-Es exactamente lo que siempre había querido hacer. Sólo que no lo sabía.

-Hablando de eso... Gin, ¿te has acordado...? -Rangiku se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que Gin no estaba allí-. Debe de haber ido al baño.

-Pues hace un par de días que no lo limpio. Espero que no esté demasiado... -Rukia sofocó un grito y se volvió rá pidamente.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Gin volvía del baño con las dos cajas vacías que había encontrado en la papelera. Esos tests de embarazo en sus enormes manos parecían un par de granadas cargadas.

Rukia se mordió los labios. No quería decirles nada por el momento. Todavía tenían que digerir la derrota en el Cam peonato AFC, y no necesitaban otro disgusto.

Rangiku no pudo ver lo que tenía su marido en las manos hasta que dejó caer una de las cajas en su regazo. La levantó lentamente y se llevó la mano a la mejilla.

-¿Rukia?

-Ya sé que tienes veintisiete años -dijo Gin-, y am bos intentamos respetar tu intimidad, pero tengo que saber qué significa todo esto.

Parecía tan alterado que Rukia no pudo soportarlo. A Gin le encantaba ser padre, y le iba a costar aceptar aquello más que a Rangiku.

Rukia cogió las dos cajas, las dejó a un lado, y dijo:

-¿Por qué no te sientas?

Gin dobló lentamente su enorme cuerpo y se sentó en el sofá, junto a su esposa. Rangiku le cogió instintivamente la mano. Los dos juntos contra el mundo. A veces, al ver el amor que se profesaban el uno por el otro, Rukia se sentía sola en lo más profundo de su alma.

Rukia se sentó en una silla frente a ellos y forzó una dé bil sonrisa.

-No hay ninguna forma fácil de deciros esto. Voy a te ner un bebé.

Gin se encogió y Rangiku se inclinó hacia él.

-Ya sé que es un disgusto, y lo siento. Pero no lo sien to por el bebé.

-Dime que antes habrá una boda -musitó Gin sin ape nas mover los labios.

Rukia se acordó nuevamente de lo inflexible que podía llegar a ser: si no se mantenía en sus trece, él nunca la dejaría en paz.

-No hay boda. Ni hay papá. Eso no va a cambiar, así que será mejor que os lo toméis con tranquilidad.

Rangiku pareció aún más apenada.

-No... No sabía que te estuvieras viendo con nadie es pecial. Normalmente me lo cuentas.

Rukia no podía permitir que profundizara demasiado.

-Comparto muchas cosas contigo, Rangiku, pero no todo.

A Gin se le había disparado un tic en un músculo de la mandíbula: sin duda alguna una mala señal.

-¿Quién es él? -preguntó.

-No te lo voy a decir, Gin -dijo Rukia con sereni dad-. Esto es cosa mía, no de él. No le quiero en mi vida.

-¡Pues lo quisiste en tu vida el tiempo suficiente para dejarte embarazada!

-Gin, por favor-dijo Rangiku, que nunca se había de jado intimidar por el mal humor de Gin. Parecía mucho más preocupada por Rukia, y, con voz pausada, le dijo-: No de bes precipitarte en tu decisión, Rukia. ¿De cuánto estás?

-Sólo de seis semanas. Y no pienso cambiar de idea. Se remos sólo el bebé y yo. Y vosotros dos, espero.

Gin se levantó de un brinco y comenzó a deambular nervioso por la habitación.

-No tienes ni idea de en qué te estás metiendo -le es petó.

Ella podría haber subrayado que miles de mujeres solte ras tenían bebés todos los años y que su punto de vista estaba algo anticuado, pero le conocía demasiado bien como para gastar saliva. En vez de eso, se concentró en los aspectos prác ticos:

-No puedo evitar que os preocupéis, pero tenéis que recordar que estoy mejor equipada que la mayoría de ma dres solteras para tener un bebé. Tengo casi treinta años, me encantan los niños y tengo una estabilidad emocional.

Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió como si eso pudie ra ser verdad.

-También estás arruinada la mayor parte del tiempo -dijo Gin apretando los labios.

-Las ventas de Chappy aumentan lentamente -repu so Rukia.

-Muy lentamente -puntualizó él.

-Y puedo hacer más trabajos como _freelance. _Ni siquie ra tendré que pagar a una canguro porque trabajo en casa.

Gin la miró con testarudez y declaró:

-Los niños necesitan a un padre. Rukia se levantó y caminó hacia él.

-Los niños necesitan a un buen hombre en su vida, y espero que tú estés allí para este bebé porque eres el mejor hombre que existe.

Eso le llegó al alma, y la abrazó.

-Sólo queremos que seas feliz -susurró.

-Ya lo sé. Por eso os quiero tanto a los dos.

-Sólo quiero que sea feliz -le repitió Gin a Rangiku esa misma noche en el coche mientras volvían a casa después de una cena llena de tensión.

-Eso queremos los dos. Pero es una mujer indepen diente, y ha tomado una decisión -dijo ella frunciendo una ceja con preocupación-. Supongo que lo único que pode mos hacer ahora es darle nuestro apoyo.

-Tuvo que ocurrir hacia principios de diciembre -dijo Gin entornando los ojos-. Te prometo una cosa, Rangiku. Voy a descubrir quién es el desgraciado que le ha hecho el bombo y le arrancaré la cabeza de cuajo.

Pero eso de descubrirlo era más fácil de decir que de ha cer, y a medida que iban pasando las semanas, Gin no lo graba acercarse a la verdad. Inventó excusas para telefonear a las amigas de Rukia y, tímidamente, intentar sonsacarles información, pero ninguna de ellas recordaba que hubiera salido con nadie en esa época. Sondeó a sus propios hijos con el mismo éxito. Llevado por la desesperación, llegó a con tratar a un detective, algo que no se atrevió a comentarle a su mujer, que le habría ordenado que se metiera en sus asuntos. Lo único que obtuvo fue una elevada factura y nada que no supiera ya.

A mediados de febrero, Gin y Rangiku se llevaron a los niños a la casa de Door County para pasar allí un largo fin de semana y montar en las motos de nieve. Invitaron a Rukia a acompañarles, pero ella debía cumplir un plazo de entrega para _Chik _y tuvo que quedarse a trabajar. Gin sabía que el auténtico motivo era que no quería escuchar más discursi tos de los suyos.

El sábado por la tarde, justo cuando acababa de volver a casa con Toushiro tras dar un paseo en la moto de nieve, Rangiku entró en el vestíbulo, donde padre e hijo se estaban quitando las botas.

-¿Te diviertes, cielo? -le preguntó Rangiku a Toushiro.

-Sí.

Gin sonrió mientras Toushiro patinaba sobre el suelo mo jado en calcetines y se lanzaba en brazos de su madre, algo que solía hacer cuando llevaba separado de uno de los dos más de una hora.

-Me alegro -dijo, enterrando los labios en su pelo y dándole un pequeño empujón hacia la cocina-. Ve a por tu merienda. El chocolate está caliente, pídele a Tess que te lo sirva.

Mientras Toushiro salía corriendo, Gin observó que Rangiku estaba especialmente deleitable con sus vaqueros dorados y su jersey marrón claro. Ya iba a por ella cuando le enseñó un recibo de tarjeta de crédito.

-He encontrado esto arriba.

Gin le dio un vistazo y vio el nombre de Rukia.

-Es un recibo del colmado del pueblo -dijo Rangiku-.Y fíjate en la fecha, arriba.

Gin se fijó, pero seguía sin comprender por qué su mu jer parecía tan trastornada.

-¿Y pues?

Rangiku se apoyó en la lavadora y añadió:

-Gin, fueron los días que pasó Ichigo aquí.

Ichigo salió del café y empezó a andar por el paseo ma rítimo de Cairns en dirección a su hotel. Las palmeras se bamboleaban bajo la soleada brisa de febrero y, en el puer to, las barcas se balanceaban. Tras haber pasado cinco días bu ceando en el mar del Coral junto a los tiburones que nada ban cerca del cuerno norte del arrecife de Great Barrier de Australia, resultaba agradable volver a la civilización.

La ciudad de Cairns, en la costa nororiental de Queens land, era el puerto de embarco de las expediciones de buceo. Tenía buenos restaurantes y un par de hoteles de cinco estre llas, así que Ichigo decidió quedarse allí un tiempo. La ciudad estaba lo bastante lejos de Chicago como para no correr el riesgo de encontrarse con algún aficionado de los Stars que quisiera saber por qué le había lanzado el balón a un com pañero doblemente marcado en el último cuarto del Cam peonato AFC. En lugar de darles a los Stars la victoria que los habría llevado a la Super Bowl, les había fallado a sus com pañeros, y ni siquiera nadar junto a un banco de peces mar tillo le estaba ayudando a olvidarse de aquello.

Una preciosidad australiana con un top anudado a la espalda y un ceñido pantalón corto blanco le paró con una sonrisa invitadora.

-¿Necesitas una guía turística, yanqui?

-Hoy no, gracias.

Pareció disgustada. Tal vez debería haber aceptado la in vitación, pero no logró despertarle el suficiente interés. Tam poco había respondido a las seductoras proposiciones de la atractiva rubia candidata a doctorado que había cocinado en el barco de inmersión, aunque eso era más comprensible: se trataba de una de esas mujeres inteligentes con exigencias ele vadas.

Queensland estaba en plena temporada del monzón, y empezó a caer una ráfaga de lluvia. Ichigo decidió ejercitar se en el gimnasio del hotel durante un rato, y luego se diri gió al casino a echar unas partidas _de __blackjack._

Acababa de ponerse la ropa deportiva cuando alguien aporreó la puerta. Ichigo se dirigió hacia allí y la abrió.

-¿Gin? ¿Qué haces tú...?

No pudo terminar la frase porque se encontró el puño de Gin Ichimaru en la cara.

Ichigo se tambaleó hacia atrás, se agarró a un extremo del sofá y se desplomó en el suelo.

La adrenalina le subió al máximo. Se reincorporó, listo para darle una paliza a Gin, pero de pronto dudó, no por que Gin fuera su jefe, sino porque la furia bruta que vio en su rostro indicaba que algo iba drásticamente mal. Gin había sido con respecto al partido más comprensivo de lo que Ichigo se habría merecido, de modo que Ichigo sabía que aque llo nada tenía que ver con aquel pase imprudente.

Se le hacía difícil no contraatacar, pero se obligó a bajar los puños.

-Será mejor que tengas un buen motivo para esto -dijo por fin.

-Eres un desgraciado. ¿De verdad creías que podrías li brarte tan fácilmente?

Al ver tanto desprecio en el rostro de un hombre al que respetaba se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Librarme de qué?

-No significó nada para ti, ¿verdad? -se mofó Gin.

Ichigo se quedó a la espera.

Gin se le acercó, con el labio torcido.

-¿Por qué no me contaste que no habías estado solo cuando estuviste en mi casa en diciembre?

A Ichigo se le erizaron los pelos del cogote. Eligió sus pa labras con cuidado.

-Pensé que no era cosa mía. Pensé que le correspondía a Chappy contarte que había estado allí.

-¿Chappy?

Ichigo se hartó y también perdió los nervios.

-¡No fue culpa mía que apareciese la tarada de tu cu ñada! -exclamó.

-¿Ni siquiera sabes cómo coño se llama?

Gin parecía estar a punto de abalanzarse sobre él, y Ichigo ya estaba demasiado cabreado como para quedarse es perando.

-¡Quieto ahí! Ella me dijo que se llamaba Chappy.

-Sí, claro -se burló Gin-. ¡Pues se llama Rukia, mal dito cabrón, y está esperando un hijo tuyo!

Ichigo se sintió como si le estuvieran despidiendo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Estoy hablando de que estoy hasta las narices de de portistas millonarios que creen que tienen el derecho divino de ir dejando hijos ilegítimos por ahí, como si nada.

Ichigo sintió un mareo. Ella le había dicho que no había habido consecuencias cuando la llamó. Si incluso estaba con un novio.

-¡Al menos podrías haber tenido la decencia de utilizar una goma!

El cerebro de Ichigo volvía a funcionar y no estaba dis puesto a asumir las culpas por lo ocurrido.

-Hablé con Chap... con tu cuñada antes de marcharme de Chicago, y me dijo que no había ningún problema. Tal vez sería mejor que tuvieras esta conversación con su novio.

-Ahora mismo está un poco preocupada como para te ner novios.

-Te está ocultando algo -dijo con cautela-. Has he cho este viaje en balde. Está saliendo con un tipo llamado Kon.

-¿Kon?

-No sé cuánto tiempo llevan juntos, pero me temo que él es el responsable de su estado actual.

-¡Kon no es su novio, cabronazo arrogante! ¡Es un puto tejón!

Ichigo se quedó mirándole y luego se dirigió al mueble bar.

-Tal vez será mejor que volvamos a empezar desde el principio -dijo finalmente.

Rukia aparcó su Escarabajo detrás del BMW de Rangiku. Al salir del coche, esquivó un montón de nieve sucia. El norte de Illinois vivía en plena ola fría y todo parecía indi car que iba para largo, pero no le importaba. Febrero era la mejor época del año para acurrucarse junto al calor de un ordenador y un cuaderno de dibujo, o simplemente para so ñar despierta.

_Chappy se moría de ganas de que la bebé conejita __fuera lo bastante mayor como para jugar con ella. Se pon __drían faldas con lentejuelas brillantes y dirían: __« ¡O lá lá, __estás divina!» Luego les lanzarían globos llenos de agua a Kon y a sus amigos._

Rukia estaba contenta de que su charla en la comida li teraria hubiera terminado y que Rangiku hubiera ido a darle apoyo moral. Aunque le encantaba visitar escuelas para leer les a los niños, dar charlas para adultos la ponía nerviosa, so bre todo con un estómago imprevisible.

Hacía ya un mes que había descubierto que estaba em barazada, y la idea del bebé se hacía cada día más real para ella. No había podido resistir la tentación de comprar un conjunto vaquero en miniatura, y se moría de ganas de em pezar a ponerse ropa de premamá, aunque, estando sólo de dos meses y medio, aún no resultaba necesario.

Siguió a su hermana hacia el interior de la laberíntica al quería de piedra. Había pertenecido a Gin antes de que se casara con Rangiku, y él no había tenido queja cuando se instaló allí junto a su nueva esposa.

_Ginnosuke _salió corriendo a recibirlas, mientras que su herma na _Blues, _más educada, trotaba detrás. Rukia lo había deja do allí mientras estaba en la comida, y en cuanto colgó su abrigo, se agachó para saludar a los dos perros.

-Hola, _Ginnosuke. _Hola, _Blues, _bonita.

Ambos caniches se tumbaron panza arriba para que les rascase la barriga.

Mientras Rukia cumplía con sus obligaciones con los pe rros, vio que Rangiku metía el pañuelo Hermés que había lle vado puesto en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Toushiro.

-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó Rukia-. Llevas toda la tarde distraída.

-¿Distraída? ¿Por qué lo dices?

Rukia sacó el pañuelo y se lo entregó a su hermana.

-Toushiro dejó de travestirse cuando cumplió los cua tro años.

-Oh, vaya. Supongo que... -se interrumpió al ver apa recer a Gin por la parte posterior de la casa.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -preguntó Rukia-. Rangiku me había dicho que estabas de viaje.

-Y lo estaba. -Gin besó a su mujer-. Acabo de volver.

-¿Has dormido con la ropa puesta? Tienes muy mal as pecto.

-Ha sido un vuelo muy largo. Entra en la sala familiar, ¿quieres, Rukia?

-Claro.

Los perros la siguieron mientras se dirigía a la parte pos terior de la casa. La sala familiar formaba parte del añadido que se había construido al crecer la familia Ichimaru. Tenía mucho cristal y zonas cómodas para sentarse, algunas con butacas para leer, otra con una mesa para hacer los deberes o jugar. En el mueble para el equipo estéreo de vanguardia había de todo, desde Raffi hasta Rachmaninoff.

-¿Y dónde has ido, si puede saberse? Creía que esta bas... -Las palabras de Rukia murieron en cuanto vio al hombre alto con el pelo anaranjado que estaba en pie en un rincón de la habitación. Los ojos ocre que antes le habían parecido tan atractivos la miraban en aquel momento con una hostilidad declarada.

Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. La ropa de Ichigo estaba tan arrugada como la de Gin, y llevaba barba de varios días. Aunque estaba bronceado, nadie hubiera dicho que acababa de llegar de unas vacaciones de relax. Más bien parecía peligrosamente malhumorado y a punto de estallar.

Rukia recordó la distracción de Rangiku de aquella tar de, su expresión furtiva cuando, justo después de la charla de Rukia, había salido un momento de la sala para responder a una llamada a su teléfono móvil. Aquella reunión no tenía nada de casual. De algún modo, Rangiku y Gin habían des cubierto la verdad.

Rangiku habló con determinación, pero también con se renidad.

-Sentémonos.

-Yo me quedaré en pie -dijo Ichigo, sin apenas abrir los labios.

Rukia se sintió mareada, enojada y atemorizada.

-No sé qué está pasando aquí, pero no quiero tener na da que ver con esto -dijo volviéndose; Ichigo, sin embargo, dio un paso adelante y le cerró el paso.

-Ni se te ocurra -le espetó.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo -dijo ella.

-No es lo que me han contado. -Sus ojos ocre la atravesaron como témpanos de hielo .

-Pues te lo han contado mal.

-Rukia, vamos a sentarnos para poder hablar del tema -dijo Rangiku-. Gin ha volado hasta Australia para ir a buscar a Ichigo, y lo mínimo que...

-¿Has volado hasta Australia? -interrumpió Rukia volviéndose hacia su cuñado.

Gin le dedicó la misma mirada obstinada que Rukia había visto en sus ojos el día que se negó a dejarla ir a un campamento mixto tras el baile de despedida del instituto. La misma expre sión que había observado en su cara cuando no le permitió posponer sus estudios en la universidad para hacer turismo de mochila por toda Europa. Pero ya hacía años que había deja do de ser una adolescente, y algo se rompió en su interior.

-¡No tenías ningún derecho! -exclamó.

Sin pensárselo, se encontró atravesando la habitación co mo un rayo con la intención de pegarle.

Rukia no era una persona violenta. Ni siquiera tenía ata ques de mal humor. Le gustaban los conejitos y los bosques de los cuentos de hadas, las teteras de porcelana y los cami sones de lino. Nunca le había pegado a nadie, y menos a al guien a quien quisiera. Aun así, sintió que su mano se cerra ba formando un puño y volaba hacia su cuñado.

-¿Cómo has podido?

Rukia golpeó a Gin en el pecho.

-¡Rukia! -gritó su hermana.

Gin abrió los ojos como platos, asombrado. _Ginnosuke _empe zó a ladrar.

La culpa, la ira _y _el miedo se fundieron _y _formaron una bola en el interior de Rukia. Gin retrocedió, pero ella fue tras él y le asestó otro golpe.

-¡Esto no es asunto tuyo! -gritó.

-¡Basta, Rukia! -exclamó Rangiku.

-No te lo perdonaré nunca-dijo, volviendo a la carga.

-¡Rukia!

-¡Es mi vida! -Las palabras de Rukia se oyeron con toda claridad a pesar de los ladridos enloquecidos de _Ginnosuke _y las protestas de su hermana-. ¿Por qué no podías quedarte al margen?

Un brazo musculoso la tomó por la cintura antes de que pudiese golpear de nuevo. _Ginnosuke _aulló. Ichigo tiró de ella ha cia su pecho.

-Tal vez será mejor que te calmes.

-¡Suéltame! -gritó, clavándole un codazo.

Ichigo gruñó, pero no la soltó.

_Ginnosuke _le mordió el tobillo.

Ichigo gruñó, y Rukia le dio otro codazo.

Ichigo empezó a soltar tacos.

Gin se unió a él.

-¡Por el amor de Dios!

Un pitido estridente se adueñó de la sala.

* * *

**AFC:** Conferencia Americana en ingles American Football Conference, es una de las dos conferencias de la NFL

**Super Bowl:** traducido como supertazon es el partido final de la NFL principal campeonato profesional de futbol americano, en los Estados Unidos que enfrenta a los campeones de la NFC y AFC. El partido se disputa el primer domingo del mes de febrero y debe su nombre a Lamar Hunt

* * *

Notas Adaptadora: Se empezaron a complicar las cosas, pero Ichigo debía saberlo, puede que algunos encuentren esto algo predecible pero no desesperen que recién comienza

Cumplí de supero dos capítulos seguido, si me vuelvo a atrasar avisare pero me tiene que recordar de los dobles capítulos si fallo

No se si les quedo alguno duda, si es así pregunten y en el próximo capítulo les respondo

Dejen comentarios, dudas , sugerencias, es la única forma de saber si les gusta la historia. Muchas gracias a Yuki-chan que dejo su comentario y te avisare de la historia de Gin y Rangiku

Sin nada más me despido

Kanade


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen al maestro Tite Kubo y la historia a la escritora Susan Elizabeth Phillips.**

* * *

**Capítulo cinco**

* * *

_A veces, cuando necesitas realmente a un amigo, te encuentras con que todo el mundo ha salido a pasar el día fuera._

_El día solitario de Chappy._

Los tímpanos de Rukia retumbaron al oír el toque del silbato de juguete que tenía Rangiku entre los labios.

-¡Ya basta! -dijo la hermana acercándose a los de más-. ¡Rukia, estás en fuera de juego! _¡Ginnosuke, _suelta! Ichigo, quítale las manos de encima. ¡Y ahora, a sentarse todo el mundo!

Ichigo bajó el brazo. Gin se frotó el pecho. _Ginnosuke _soltó la pernera de Ichigo.

Rukia se sintió furiosa consigo misma. ¿Qué había que rido demostrar exactamente? No se atrevía a mirar a na die. La idea de que su hermana y su cuñado supieran cómo había asaltado a Ichigo mientras dormía era más que humi llante.

Pero tenía que admitir que era responsable de todo lo su cedido, y no podía huir. Siguiendo el ejemplo de los lectores de Chappy, cogió a su mascota para tener algún consuelo y se sentó en una butaca, lo más lejos posible del resto de la gente. _Ginnosuke _le lamió la barbilla compasivamente.

Gin se sentó en el sofá. Tenía en el rostro la misma ex presión testaruda que había desencadenado la reacción de Rukia. Rangiku se acomodó a su lado con el aspecto de una bailarina de Las Vegas disfrazada de mamá. E Ichigo...

Su furia llenaba la habitación. Estaba en pie junto a la chi menea, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y las manos escondidas bajo sus axilas, como si quisiera tenerlas sujetas para no utilizarlas contra ella. ¿Cómo podía haber estado en caprichada por alguien con un aspecto tan peligroso?

Y entonces empezó a entender la situación. Rangiku, Gin, Ichigo... ella: la creadora de la conejita Chappy contra la NFL.

Su única estrategia posible era una defensa fuerte. Ten dría que comportarse como una arpía, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer por Ichigo.

-Vayamos al grano. Yo tengo cosas que hacer, y sé de alguien que podría aburrirse con demasiadas palabras.

Una de las cejas de Ichigo se disparó.

Rangiku suspiró.

-Esto no va a funcionar, Rukia -empezó a decir-. Él es demasiado duro para asustarse. Sabemos que Ichigo es el padre de tu bebé, y él ha venido aquí para hablar del futuro.

Rukia se volvió hacia Ichigo. ¡No se lo había contado! Rangiku no habría hablado nunca de ese modo si hubiera sa bido lo que había hecho Rukia.

Los ojos de Ichigo no delataban nada.

¿Por qué había guardado silencio? En cuanto Rangiku y Gin supieran la verdad, él quedaría libre de culpa.

Rukia se volvió hacia su hermana.

-A él el futuro no le incumbe. La verdad es que yo...

Ichigo se acercó a ella a toda prisa.

-Ponte el abrigo -espetó-. Vamos a dar un paseo.

-Es que no...

-¡Vamos!

Por mucho que detestara enfrentarse a él, hablar con Ichigo a solas sería más fácil que tratar con él delante de la ma fia Ichimaru. Dejó a su mascota en la alfombra y se levantó.

-Quédate aquí, _Ginnosuke._

Rangiku cogió al caniche cuando éste empezó a llori quear.

Con la espalda erguida como un mástil, Rukia salió de la habitación. Ichigo la atrapó en la cocina, la asió del brazo y la arrastró hacia el cuarto de la lavadora. Entonces cogió la chaqueta de esquí rosa y azul lavanda de Julie para ella y des colgó el abrigo marrón de tres cuartos de Gin para él. Abrió la puerta trasera y empujó a Rukia hacia fuera no muy deli cadamente.

Rukia se puso la chaqueta y se subió la cremallera, pero no llegaba a cerrarse por delante, y el viento atravesaba su blusa de seda. Ichigo no se molestó en abrocharse el abrigo de Gin, aunque sólo llevaba una camiseta de verano de pun to y unos pantalones caqui. El calor de la furia le protegía del frío.

Rukia, nerviosa, puso las manos en los bolsillos de la cha queta de Julie y encontró un viejo gorro de punto con un parche gastado de Barbie. Los restos de una brillante borla plateada colgaban de la parte superior sujetos sólo por algu nos hilos. Rukia se lo encasquetó en la cabeza. Ichigo la llevó hacia un camino de losas que llevaba al bosque. Era percep tible la violencia que hervía en su interior.

-No pensabas decirme nada -dijo.

-No había ninguna necesidad. ¡Pero sí que se lo diré a ellos! Deberías haberlo hecho tú cuando apareció Gin y te habrías librado de un largo viaje.

-Sí, claro, ya me imagino su reacción. «No fue culpa mía, Gin. Tu perfecta cuñadita me violó.» Estoy seguro de que se lo habría creído.

-Ahora sí se lo creerá. Siento que te hayan tenido que... incomodar de esta manera.

-¿Incomodar? -soltó la palabra como un latigazo-. ¡Esto es algo más que una incomodidad!

-Ya lo sé. Yo...

-Tal vez sea una incomodidad en tu vida de niña rica, pero en el mundo real...

-¡Lo comprendo! Tú fuiste la víctima.- Rukia encorvó los hombros para protegerse del frío e intentó hacer en trar las manos en los bolsillos-. Esta situación me afecta a mí, no a ti.

-Yo no soy la víctima de nadie -refunfuñó Ichigo.

-Fuiste víctima de mi actuación, y eso me hace respon sable de las consecuencias.

-Las consecuencias, como tú lo llamas, significan una vida humana.

Ella se detuvo y le miró. El viento le había estampado un mechón de cabellos en la frente. Su cara estaba rígida, y sus hermosos rasgos, inflexibles.

-Ya lo sé -dijo Rukia-. Y tienes que creer que no ha bía planificado nada de esto. Pero ahora que estoy embara zada, quiero a este bebé con todo mi corazón.

-Yo no.

Rukia sintió un escalofrío. Era lógico, lo comprendía. Por supuesto que no quería un bebé. Pero su enfado era tan feroz que se protegió instintivamente la barriga con los brazos.

-Pues entonces no tienes ningún problema. Yo no te necesito, Ichigo. En serio. Y te agradecería muchísimo que te olvidaras de todo esto.

-¿Crees realmente que puedo hacer eso?

Para ella, todo eso era algo personal, pero tenía que re cordar que para él significaba una crisis profesional. La pasión de Ichigo por los Stars era sobradamente conocida. Rangiku y Gin eran sus jefes y dos de las personas más influyentes de la NFL.

-En cuanto les cuente a Gin y a mi hermana lo que hi ce, saldrás del atolladero. Esto no afectará para nada a tu ca rrera.

-Tú no les vas a contar nada.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

-Mantén la boca cerrada.

-¿Es tu orgullo el que habla? ¿No quieres que nadie sepa que fuiste una víctima? ¿O es que les tienes miedo?

Ichigo musitó sin apenas mover los labios:

-Tú no sabes nada de mí.

-¡Sé cuál es la diferencia entre el bien y el mal! Lo que yo hice estaba mal, y no lo complicaré implicándote aún más en esto. Ahora volveré a entrar y...

Ichigo la asió del brazo y la sacudió.

-Escúchame bien, porque tengo _jet lag y _no quiero te ner que repetirlo. He sido culpable de muchas cosas en la vida, pero nunca he dejado atrás a ningún hijo ilegítimo, y no pienso empezar a hacerlo ahora.

Ella se apartó de él y reunió aún más valor.

-No pienso deshacerme de este bebé, así que ni se te ocurra sugerirlo.

-No lo haré -dijo con los labios amargamente apreta dos-. Nos casaremos.

-Yo no quiero casarme -dijo Rukia, pasmada.

-Ya somos dos, y no estaremos casados mucho tiempo.

-Yo no...

-No gastes saliva. Tú me has jodido, señorita, pero aho ra las decisiones las tomo yo.

A Ichigo le gustaba ir a discotecas, pero en aquel mo mento deseó haberse quedado en casa. Aunque su confron tación con el clan Ichimaru había tenido lugar el día anterior por la tarde, todavía no se sentía preparado para rodearse de otra gente.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Aquí!

Una joven con una sombra de ojos resplandeciente y un vestido de celofán lo llamaba con insistencia esforzándose por vencer el ruido que dominaba la sala. Habían salido du rante un par de semanas el verano anterior. ¿Nina? ¿Nita? Ni se acordaba, y tampoco le importaba.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Eh, tío, vente conmigo, te invito a un trago! -gritó un conocido.

Ichigo fingió no haber oído a ninguno de los dos y, abrién dose paso entre el gentío, se volvió por donde había venido. Había sido una equivocación. No estaba de humor para es tar con los amigos, y menos aún con aficionados con ganas de hablar sobre el partido decisivo que habían perdido por su culpa.

Pidió su abrigo, pero no se lo abotonó, y, al salir, el aire frío de la calle Dearborn lo sacudió como un puñetazo. Mientras conducía hacia el centro de la ciudad, camino de la discoteca, había oído en la radio que el mercurio había caído a tres grados bajo cero. Era el invierno de Chicago. El encargado del aparcamiento le vio y fue a por su co che, que estaba aparcado en un lugar visible a menos de seis metros.

A la semana siguiente, sería un hombre casado. Se acabó el mantener la vida privada al margen de su profesión. Ichigo le dio propina al encargado, se puso al volante de su Spi der y se alejó del lugar.

«Tú tienes que servir de ejemplo, Ichigo. La gente espe ra que los hijos del clero se comporten correctamente.»

Ichigo se sacudió la voz del buen reverendo Kaien Kurosaki de la memoria. Había decidido casarse para proteger su ca rrera. Era cierto, la idea de tener un hijo ilegítimo le ponía la piel de gallina, pero eso afectaría a cualquiera. Nada de aque llo tenía que ver con que fuese el hijo de un predicador: con todo era por el fútbol.

Rangiku y Gin no esperaban a una pareja enamorada, y si el matrimonio no duraba demasiado tampoco se sorpren derían. Al mismo tiempo, Ichigo podría estar con ellos lle vando la cabeza bien alta. En cuanto a Rukia Aizen, con sus contactos importantes y su moralidad descuidada, Ichigo nunca había detestado tanto a nadie. Se había esfumado el sueño de casarse con la mujer silenciosa y poco exigente del que tanto se burlaba Inoue Orihime. En vez de eso, tenía a una intelectualoide engreída que se lo comería a bocados si le daba la oportunidad. Por suerte, no pensaba dársela.

«Ichigo, existe el Bien y existe el Mal. Puedes andar toda tu vida entre sombras o puedes permanecer bajo la luz.»

Ichigo hizo oídos sordos a la voz de su padre y aceleró por la carretera de la orilla del lago. Eso no tenía nada que ver con el Bien o el Mal. Era control de perjuicios profesio nales.

«No del todo», susurró una vocecilla en su interior.

Ichigo cambió al carril izquierdo, luego al derecho, lue go de nuevo al izquierdo. Necesitaba velocidad y riesgo, pero no iba a conseguir nada de eso en la carretera de la orilla del lago.

Pocos días después de la emboscada de Rangiku y Gin, Rukia se encontró con Ichigo para encargarse de la licencia matrimonial. Después de eso, fueron al centro cada uno en su coche, al edificio Hancock, donde firmaron los papeles legales de separación de bienes. Ichigo no sabía que Rukia no tenía bienes que separar, y ella no se lo contó. Eso sólo ha bría hecho que ella pareciera aún más chiflada de lo que él ya pensaba que estaba.

Rukia desconectó mientras el abogado les explicaba los documentos. Ichigo y Rukia no habían mediado palabra so bre qué papel tendría él en la vida del niño, y ella estaba de masiado deprimida para sacar el tema. Otra cosa que tenían que resolver.

Al salir del despacho, Rukia hizo de tripas corazón e in tentó nuevamente hablar con él.

-Ichigo, esto es una locura. Al menos déjame que les cuente a Gin y Rangiku la verdad.

-Me juraste que mantendrías la boca cerrada.

-Ya lo sé, pero...

Sus ojos la dejaron helada hasta los huesos.

-Me gustaría creer que puedes ser de fiar sobre algo-le espetó Ichigo.

Ella apartó la mirada, deseando no haberle dirigido la pa labra.

-No estamos en los años cincuenta. No necesito casar me para educar a mi hijo. Hay montones de mujeres solte ras que lo hacen.

-Casarse no será más que una pequeña incomodidad para ambos. ¿Tan egocéntrica eres que no puedes dedicar unas pocas semanas de tu vida a intentar arreglar esto?

No le gustó ni el desprecio de su voz, ni que la llamara egocéntrica, especialmente sabiendo que él hacía todo aque llo únicamente para mantener las buenas relaciones con Gin y Rangiku, pero Ichigo se alejó antes de que ella pudiera res ponder. Finalmente abandonó. Podía enfrentarse a uno de ellos, pero no a los tres.

La boda tuvo lugar pocos días después, en la sala de es tar de los Ichimaru. Rukia llevaba un vestido blanco nieve de media pantorrilla que le había regalado su hermana. Ichigo llevaba un traje gris oscuro con una corbata a juego. Rukia pensó que le daba un aire de atractivo director de pompas fúnebres.

Ambos rehusaron invitar a ninguno de sus amigos a la ceremonia, así que sólo Gin , Rangiku, los niños y los perros estaban allí. Las niñas habían decorado la sala de estar con serpentinas de papel crepé y les habían puesto lacitos a los perros. _Ginnosuke _llevaba el suyo alrededor del collar, y el _de King_colgaba coqueto de su moño. _Blues _flirteó desvergonza damente con Ichigo, agitando el moño para captar su aten ción y meneando la cola. Ichigo la ignoró, como ignoraba los gruñidos _de __Ginnosuke, _y Rukia pensó que debía de ser uno de esos hombres que creen que un caniche pone en duda su mascu linidad. ¿Por qué no había considerado eso en Door County en vez de esperar eructos, cadenas de oro y «machotes»?

Los ojos de Ururu brillaban mientras observaba a Ichigo y Rukia como si fueran los protagonistas de un cuento de hadas. A pesar de que lo único que le apetecía era vomi tar, Rukia fingió ser feliz, y lo hizo por ella.

-Estás tan guapa -suspiró Ururu. Luego se volvió hacia Ichigo con el corazón en los ojos-. Tú también estás guapo. Pareces un príncipe.

Tess y Julie se rieron ruidosamente, y Ururu se son rojó.

Pero Ichigo no se rió. Sólo sonrió levemente mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro.

-Gracias, pequeña.

Rukia pestañeó y apartó la mirada.

El juez que celebraba la ceremonia dio un paso adelante.

-Empecemos.

Rukia e Ichigo se acercaron a él como quien atraviesa un campo de minas.

-Queridos...

Toushiro se desembarazó del abrazo de su madre y co rrió adelante para colocarse entre la novia y el novio.

-Toushiro, vuelve aquí.

Gin se adelantó a buscarlo, pero Ichigo y Rukia simul táneamente le dieron la mano para que no se moviera de don de estaba.

Y así fue como se casaron: bajo un improvisado empa rrado de serpentinas de papel crepé, con un niño de cinco años plantado firmemente entre los dos y un caniche gris que observaba desafiante al novio.

Ni una sola vez se miraron Ichigo y Rukia, ni siquiera durante el beso, que fue seco, rápido y con la boca cerrada.

Toushiro miró hacia arriba e hizo una mueca.

-Rico, ñam, ñam.

-Se supone que se están besando, pequeñajo-dijo Tess desde detrás.

-¡No soy pequeñajo!

Rukia se agachó para consolarle antes de que se pusiera nervioso. De reojo, vio que Gin le estrechaba la mano a Ichigo y Rangiku le daba un rápido abrazo. Era una situación muy desagradable, y Rukia se moría de ganas de salir de allí. Pero eso también era un problema.

Fingieron beber algunos sorbos de champán, pero nin guno de los dos pudo comer más de un bocado del pequeño pastel blanco de boda.

-Vayámonos de aquí -le gruñó finalmente Ichigo al oído.

Rukia no tuvo que fingir jaqueca. Su malestar general ha bía ido en aumento durante la tarde.

-Vale.

Ichigo murmuró algo sobre ponerse en camino antes de que nevara.

-Bien pensado -dijo Rangiku-. Me alegro de que ha yáis aceptado nuestro ofrecimiento.

Rukia intentó disimular que la perspectiva de pasar unos días en Door County con Ichigo era la peor de sus pesa dillas.

-Es lo mejor que podéis hacer -convino Gin-. La ca sa está lo bastante lejos como para evitar que las revistas del corazón os persigan cuando lo anunciemos.

-Además -dijo Rangiku con una alegría postiza-, eso os dará la oportunidad de conoceros mejor.

-Tengo unas ganas... -dijo Ichigo entre dientes.

Ni siquiera se molestaron en cambiarse de ropa, y, diez minutos después, Rukia ya le estaba dando un beso de des pedida _a Ginnosuke. _Dadas las circunstancias, pensó que era mejor dejar el perro con su hermana.

Mientras Rukia e Ichigo se alejaban en el Ferrari, Tess y Julie envolvieron a Toushiro con las serpentinas de papel cre pé y Ururu se arrimó amorosamente a su padre.

-Tengo el coche en una gasolinera Exxon a un par de millas de aquí -dijo Rukia-. Gira a la izquierda cuando llegues a la autopista.

La idea de estar encerrados juntos durante las siete ho ras y media de viaje hasta el norte de Wisconsin era más de lo que sus nervios podían soportar.

Ichigo se puso sus gafas de sol Revo con montura pla teada.

-Creía que estábamos de acuerdo con el plan de Door County.

-Iré hasta allí en mi coche.

-Por mí, vale.

Ichigo siguió las instrucciones y paró en la gasoline ra pocos minutos después. Al inclinarse sobre Rukia para abrir la puerta del pasajero, le presionó ligeramente la cin tura con el brazo. Ella cogió las llaves de su bolso y bajó del coche.

Ichigo salió zumbando sin decir palabra.

Rukia lloró durante todo el camino hasta la frontera de Wisconsin.

Ichigo dio un rodeo para pasar por su casa, situada en una de las comunidades valladas de Oak _Brook. _Allí se cambió de ropa: se puso unos vaqueros y una camisa de franela. Cogió un par de CD de un grupo de jazz de Chicago que le gusta ba, y un libro sobre escalar el Everest que había olvidado me ter en la maleta. Como no tenía ninguna prisa por volver a la carretera, pensó en prepararse algo de comer, pero junto con la libertad había perdido también el apetito.

Mientras se dirigía al norte hacia Wisconsin por la I-94, intentó recordar cómo se había sentido al nadar con los ti burones del arrecife hacía poco más de una semana, pero no logró rememorar la sensación. Los deportistas ricos eran un objetivo para las mujeres depredadoras, y había llegado a pensar que quizás ella se había quedado embarazada adrede. Pero Rukia no necesitaba el dinero. No, ella sólo buscaba la diversión, y no se había molestado en considerar las consecuencias.

Cuando estaba al norte de Sheboygan, sonó su teléfono móvil. Respondió, y oyó la voz de Lilinette, una mu jer que había sido amiga de sus padres desde que él tenía me moria. Igual que sus padres, había pasado los veranos en el campamento de su familia en el norte de Michigan, y toda vía regresaba allí cada mes de junio. Ichigo había perdido el contacto con ella desde la muerte de su madre.

-Ichigo, el abogado de tu tía Kukaku me ha vuelto a tele fonear.

-Genial -murmuró. Recordaba a Lilinette charlan do con sus padres tras la misa diaria en el tabernáculo. In cluso en sus recuerdos más antiguos ya parecían todos unos ancianos.

En el momento de su nacimiento, la vida bien ordenada de sus padres giraba en torno a la iglesia de Grand Rapids, donde su padre había ejercido de pastor, los libros que les gustaban y sus aficiones intelectuales. No tenían más hijos, y no sabían qué hacer con aquel niño tan tremendo al que amaban con todo su corazón, pero al que no comprendían.

«Intenta estarte quieto, por favor, cielo.»

« ¿De dónde vienes tan sucio?»

«Pero ¿qué has estado haciendo? ¡Estás empapado de sudor!»

«No corras tanto.»

«No grites tanto.»

«No seas tan bruto.»

« ¿Al fútbol, hijo? Creo que en el desván están mis viejas raquetas de tenis. Podemos jugar al tenis, si quieres.»

Aun así, habían asistido a todos sus partidos, porque eso era lo que hacían los buenos padres en Grand Rapids. Toda vía recordaba la sensación de mirar hacia las gradas y descu brir en sus rostros la ansiedad y la perplejidad.

«Seguro que debían de preguntarse cómo te criaron.»

Eso era lo que había dicho Rukia cuando le había hablado de ellos. Tal vez estuviera equivocada en todo lo demás, pero sin duda en eso tenía razón.

-Me ha dicho que no le has llamado. -La voz de Lilinette denotaba acusación.

-¿Quién?

-El abogado de tu tía Kukaku. Presta atención, Ichigo. Quiere hablar contigo sobre el campamento.

Ichigo no sabía lo que iba a decir Lilinette, pero sus ma nos se aferraron con fuerza al volante: las conversaciones sobre el campamento de Wind Lake siempre le ponían ten so, y por eso las evitaba. Era el lugar donde la distancia en tre sus padres y él se había hecho más dolorosa.

Su bisabuelo creó ese campamento en unos terrenos que había comprado a finales del siglo XIX en un lugar remoto del noreste de Michigan. Desde el principio había servido como lugar de reunión de verano para encuentros religiosos metodistas. Como no estaba situado a orillas del océano, si no en un lago interior, nunca había adquirido la fama de cam pamentos como Ocean Grove, en Nueva jersey, o Oak Bluffs, en Martha's Vineyard, aunque tenía el mismo tipo de casitas y también un tabernáculo central donde se celebraban los servicios.

Mientras crecía, Ichigo se había visto obligado a pasar los veranos allí, ya que su padre celebraba los servicios religio sos diarios para el número cada vez menor de ancianos que volvían cada año. Ichigo era siempre el único niño.

-Ya sabes que ahora que Kukaku ha muerto, el campa mento es tuyo -dijo Lilinette innecesariamente.

-No lo quiero.

-Por supuesto que lo quieres. Lleva más de cien años pasando de una generación de la familia Kurosaki a otra. Es una institución, y seguro que no querrás ser tú quien acabe con él.

Pues claro que quería.

-Lilinette, ese lugar es un pozo sin fondo económica mente hablando. Ahora que ha muerto tía Kukaku, no hay na die que cuide de él.

-Tú cuidarás de él. Ella se encargó de todo. Puedes con tratar a alguien para que lo lleve.

-Lo venderé. Tengo que concentrarme en mi carrera.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! En serio, Ichigo, forma parte de la historia de tu familia. Además, hay gente que todavía vuel ve cada año.

-Supongo que eso debe de hacer feliz a la empresa lo cal de pompas fúnebres.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Oh, vaya... Tengo que dejarte o llegaré tarde a mi clase de acuarela.

La mujer colgó antes de que Ichigo pudiera decirle nada sobre su boda. Casi mejor. Hablar sobre el campamento ha bía empeorado todavía más su mal humor.

Dios santo, aquellos veranos habían sido una agonía. Mientras sus amigos jugaban al béisbol y salían, él estaba atrapado entre un montón de ancianos y millones de reglas.

«No salpiques tanto cuando estás en el agua, cielo. A las señoras no les gusta mojarse el pelo.»

«La misa empieza dentro de media hora, hijo. Ve a arre glarte.»

« ¿Has vuelto a jugar a lanzar la pelota contra la pared del tabernáculo? ¡La has dejado llena de marcas!»

Cuando cumplió los quince años, se rebeló por fin y a sus padres casi se les rompió el corazón.

« ¡No pienso volver y no podéis obligarme! ¡Allí me abu rro como una ostra! ¡No lo soporto! ¡Me escaparé si tratáis de hacerme volver allí! ¡Lo digo en serio!»

Cedieron, y él se pasó los tres veranos siguientes en Grand Rapids con su amigo Chad. El padre de Chad era joven y fuer te. Había jugado al fútbol universitario con los Spartans, y cada tarde jugaba al balón con ellos. Ichigo le adoraba.

Con el tiempo, Kaien Kurosaki acabó siendo demasiado ma _yor _para ejercer de ministro, el tabernáculo se quemó _y _el pro pósito religioso de los campamentos llegó a su fin. Su tía Kukaku se trasladó a la inhospitalaria y vieja casa donde solían instalarse Ichigo y sus padres, y había seguido alquilando las casitas durante el verano. Ichigo no había regresado jamás.

No quería seguir pensando en aquellos interminables y aburridos veranos repletos de ancianos que le hacían callar, así que subió el volumen de su nuevo CD. Pero, justo cuan do dejaba atrás la interestatal, divisó un conocido Escaraba jo chartreuse en la cuneta de la carretera. La gravilla golpeó los bajos de su coche al frenar. Era el coche de Rukia, no ca bía duda. Ella estaba inclinada sobre el volante.

Genial. Lo último que necesitaba. Una mujer histérica. ¿Qué derecho tenía a estar histérica? Era él quien tenía ra zones para echarse a gritar.

Se planteó la posibilidad de seguir su camino, pero pro bablemente ella ya le había visto, así que bajó del coche y se acercó a ella.

El dolor la estaba dejando sin respiración, o tal vez era el miedo. Rukia sabía que tenía que llegar a un hospital, pe ro le daba miedo moverse. Tenía miedo de que, si se movía, aquella humedad caliente y pegajosa que ya empapaba la fal da de su vestido de novia de lana blanca se convirtiera en una inundación que se llevara consigo a su bebé.

Como no había comido apenas nada en todo el día, Rukia había atribuido los primeros calambres al hambre. Luego había sufrido un espasmo tan fuerte que apenas pu do hacerse a un lado con el coche.

Plegó las manos sobre su estómago y se hizo un ovillo. «Por favor, no dejes que pierda el bebé. Por favor, Dios mío.»

-¿Rukia?

A través de la neblina de sus lágrimas, vio que Ichigo mi raba por la ventanilla del coche. Como ella no se movió, él golpeó el cristal.

-Rukia, ¿qué te pasa?

Ella intentó responder, pero no pudo. Ichigo señaló el seguro de la puerta.

-Abre el cierre.

Ella estiró el brazo, pero tuvo otro calambre. Gimió y se envolvió los muslos entre los brazos para que no se separasen.

Ichigo volvió a golpear el cristal, esta vez con más fuerza.

-¡Toca el seguro! ¡Sólo tócalo! Sin saber cómo, Rukia logró hacer lo que le pedía.

Una ola de aire frío la golpeó cuando él abrió la puerta de par en par y su aliento creó una nube de vaho en el aire.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

El miedo la había dejado sin habla. Lo único que pudo hacer fue morderse los labios y apretar aún más los muslos.

-¿Es el bebé?

Ella asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza.

-¿Crees que tienes un aborto?

-¡No! -Rukia combatió el dolor e intentó hablar con más calma-. No, no es un aborto. Sólo... sólo son calambres.

Ella se dio cuenta de que él no se lo creía, y le odió por ello.

-Hay que llevarte a un hospital.

Ichigo corrió hacia el otro lado del coche, abrió la puer ta y le tendió los brazos para trasladarla al asiento del pasa jero, pero ella no podía permitírselo. Si se movía...

-¡No! ¡No...! ¡No me muevas!

-Tengo que hacerlo. No te haré daño, te lo prometo.

Ichigo no lo entendía. No era a ella a quien le haría daño.

-No...

Pero él no la escuchaba. Ella se agarró los muslos con más fuerza mientras él la sujetaba por debajo y, con dificul tad, la desplazaba hacia el otro asiento. El esfuerzo dejó a Rukia jadeando.

Ichigo volvió corriendo a su coche y regresó enseguida con su teléfono móvil y una manta de lana con la que tapó a Rukia. Antes de sentarse al volante, colocó una chaqueta en el asiento. Para cubrir su sangre.

Mientras él se dirigía de nuevo hacia la autopista, ella deseó que sus brazos tuvieran la fuerza suficiente para se guir manteniendo sus dos piernas juntas. Ichigo hablaba con alguien al teléfono... Estaba intentando localizar un hospi tal. Los neumáticos de su diminuto Escarabajo chirriaron mientras salía como un rayo de la autopista y trazaba una curva. Conducción temeraria. «Por favor, Dios mío...»

Rukia no tenía ni idea de cuánto habían tardado en lle gar a ese hospital. Sólo se dio cuenta de que él abría la puer ta del pasajero y se preparaba para volver a tomarla en sus brazos.

Intentó apartar las lágrimas de sus ojos pestañeando y le miró.

-Por favor... Ya sé que me odias, pero... -Rukia jadeó tras un nuevo calambre-. Mis piernas... Tengo que mante nerlas juntas.

Él la examinó un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza.

Rukia sintió como si no pesara nada cuando Ichigo des lizó sus manos por debajo de la falda de su vestido de novia y la levantó sin esfuerzo. Ichigo apretó los muslos de Rukia contra su cuerpo y cruzó la puerta de entrada.

Alguien se acercó con una silla de ruedas y Ichigo corrió hacia ella.

-No... -Rukia intentó agarrarle el brazo, pero estaba demasiado débil-. Las piernas... Si me sueltas...

-Por aquí, señor -gritó una enfermera.

-Indíqueme dónde tengo que llevarla -dijo Ichigo.

-Lo siento, señor, pero...

-¡Vamos, deprisa!

Rukia apoyó la mejilla en el pecho de Ichigo y por un momento sintió que el bebé estaba a salvo. Ese momento se esfumó en cuanto él la llevó a un cubículo con cortinas y la dejó cuidadosamente sobre la camilla.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de ella. Mientras, vaya us ted a registrarla, señor -dijo la enfermera.

Ichigo apretó la mano de Rukia. Por primera vez desde que había regresado de Australia, parecía preocupado en lu gar de hostil.

-Vuelvo enseguida.

Con la mirada fija en la luz fluorescente que había en el techo, Rukia se preguntó cómo iba Ichigo a rellenar los pa peles. No sabía ni su fecha de nacimiento ni su segundo nom bre de pila. No sabía nada de ella.

La enfermera era joven, de rostro dulce. Pero cuando quiso ayudar a Rukia a quitarse las medias ensangrentadas, ésta se negó. Tendría que aflojar las piernas para hacerlo.

La enfermera le acarició el brazo.

-Iré con mucho cuidado.

Pero de nada sirvió. Cuando llegó el médico de la sala de urgencias a examinarla, Rukia ya había perdido a su bebé.

Ichigo se negó a que le dieran el alta antes del día siguien te, y, como era una celebridad, su deseo se cumplió. A través de la ventana de su habitación privada, Rukia veía un apar camiento y una fila de árboles deshojados. Cerró los ojos in tentando no oír.

Uno de los médicos hablaba con Ichigo, utilizando el tono deferente que adopta la gente cuando habla con alguien fa moso.

-Su esposa es joven y goza de buena salud, señor Kurosaki. Tendrá que ir a que la visite su médico de cabecera, pe ro no veo ningún motivo para que ustedes dos no puedan te ner otro hijo.

Rukia sí que vio uno.

Alguien tomó su mano. Rukia no sabía si era una enfer mera, el médico o Ichigo. No le importaba, y la apartó.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -susurró Ichigo. Ella fingió estar dormida.

Ichigo se quedó en la habitación durante mucho rato. Cuando finalmente se marchó, Rukia se dio la vuelta para al canzar el teléfono.

Se sentía aturdida por las pastillas que le habían dado, y tuvo que marcar dos veces antes de poder hablar. Cuando Rangiku respondió, Rukia se echó a llorar.

-Ven a buscarme. Por favor...

Gin y Rangiku aparecieron en su habitación poco des pués de medianoche. Rukia creía que Ichigo se había mar chado, pero debía de haberse quedado dormido en el vestí bulo porque le oyó hablar con Gin.

Rangiku le acarició la mejilla. La fértil Rangiku, que había dado a luz a cuatro hijos sin ningún percance. Una de sus lá grimas cayó en el brazo de Rukia.

-Oh, Rukia... Lo siento tanto.

Cuando Rangiku dejó la cabecera de la cama para hablar con la enfermera, Ichigo tomó su lugar. ¿Por qué no se mar chaba? Era un extraño, y nadie quiere a un extraño cerca cuando su vida se está derrumbando. Rukia volvió la cabe za hacia la almohada.

-No hacía falta que les llamaras -dijo tranquilamen te-. Yo te habría llevado de regreso a casa.

-Ya lo sé.

Ichigo había sido amable con ella, así que se obligó a mi rarle. Vio preocupación en sus ojos, y también cansancio, pero no encontró la más mínima sombra de pena.

En cuanto llegó de vuelta a casa, Rukia rasgó los esbo zos de _Chappy encuentra a una bebé conejo y los _tiró a la basura.

A la mañana siguiente, la noticia de su boda llegó a los periódicos.

* * *

**Notas: No tengo mucho que decir, solo tal vez que esto era algo necesario en la historia…bueno ya veremos como va avanzando la cosa despues de esto**

**Mis agradecimientos a Tifa19 y Guest**

**Guest: Se armo y ya se desarmo, duro bastante poco pero bueno… La pobre Rukia ya esta sufriendo bastante no se si con eso consigue tu perdón. Muchas gracias por comentar y espero ye haya gustado este capitulo. **

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia, lo que sea me dejan un comentario**

**Sin mas que decir me despido**

**Antes que se me olvide que opinan de lo que paso en el ultimo capitulo del manga, he esperado tantos años para verlo que no me aguanto**

**Kanade**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen al maestro Tite Kubo y la historia a la escritora Susan Elizabeth Phillips.**

* * *

**Capítulo seis**

* * *

_Melissa la Rana era la mejor amiga de Chappy. La mayor parte de los días le gustaba vestirse con perlas y organdí. Pero todos los sábados les añadía un chal y fingía ser una estrella de cine._

_Chappy se pierde._

_Nuestro foco de atención a la Celebridad de la Se mana en Chicago ilumina a la rica heredera del fútbol __Rukia Aizen. Al contrario que su atractiva herma __na, la propietaria de los Chicago Stars, Rangiku Ichimaru, __Rukia Aizen ha tratado siempre de pasar inadver __tida. Pero, mientras nadie miraba, la sigilosa señorita __Rukia, cuyo pasatiempo es escribir libros para niños, se ha llevado al soltero más solicitado de Chicago, el deli __cioso quarterback __de los Stars, Ichigo Kurosaki. Incluso los __amigos más íntimos se sorprendieron al conocer la noti __cia de la boda, que se celebró la semana pasada, en pri __vado, en casa de los Ichimaru._

La periodista del corazón abandonaba a continuación su estilo superficial y adoptaba un tono de profunda preocu pación.

_Aunque al parecer los recién casados no han tenido __un final feliz. Algunas fuentes informan que la pareja su __frió un aborto casi inmediatamente después de la cere __monia de la boda, y desde entonces están separados. Un __portavoz de los Stars se limitó a decir que la pareja in __tentaba superar sus problemas en privado y que no ha __rían comentarios a los medios de comunicación._

Masaki Ishida apagó la emisora local de Chicago y respi ró profundamente. Ichigo se había casado con una heredera consentida del Medio Oeste. Cerró las puertas acristaladas que daban al jardín de su casa de Brentwood. Las manos le tem blaban. Luego cogió el chal de pashmina de color café que ha bía dejado en los pies de la cama. Tenía que calmarse fuera como fuera antes de llegar al restaurante. Aunque Yachiru Unohana era su mejor amiga, este secreto sólo le pertenecía a ella.

Se colocó el chal sobre las hombreras de su último traje de St. John, un vestido de color crema con botones dorados y un exquisito ribete trenzado. Luego cogió una caja de re galo de colores brillantes y se marchó hacia uno de los res taurantes más nuevos de Beverly Hills. Cuando la hubieron acompañado a su mesa, pidió un licor de mora. Haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de una pareja que se sentaba en la mesa contigua, estudió la decoración.

Una luz tenue lustraba las paredes, de un blanco nacara do, e iluminaba la pequeña pero elegante exposición de arte original del restaurante. La alfombra era de color berenjena, la mantelería, de color blanco crudo, y la cubertería, lustro sa, era de diseño art déco. Un lugar perfecto para celebrar un cumpleaños poco deseado. Su quincuagésimo. Aunque na die lo supiera. Incluso Yachiru Unohana creía que celebraban los cuarenta y siete de Masaki.

A Masaki no le habían dado la mejor mesa del comedor, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a representar el papel de diva que nadie lo habría notado. Dos de los jefazos de ICM ocu paban la mesa principal, y por un momento consideró la po sibilidad de acercarse a ellos y presentarse. Ellos ya sabrían quién era, por supuesto. Todo el mundo recordaba a Ginger Hill de _Encaje, S.L. _Pero en aquella ciudad nada gustaba me nos que ver a un antiguo bombón con sobrepeso celebran do su quincuagésimo cumpleaños.

Se recordó a sí misma que no aparentaba la edad que te nía. Sus ojos todavía conservaban aquel color miel brillan te que siempre le había gustado a la cámara, y aunque ahora llevaba el pelo más corto, el mejor colorista de Beverly Hills se aseguraba de que su castaño no perdiera ni un ápi ce de su brillo. Apenas tenía arrugas en la cara, su piel seguía lisa, gracias a Ryuken, que no le había dejado tomar el sol cuan do era más joven.

Los veinticinco años de diferencia que se llevaba con su marido, junto con el buen parecido de Ryuken y el hecho de que era él mismo el representante de Masaki, habían invitado a que inevitablemente se los comparara con Ann-Margret y Roger Smith(+), o también con Bo y John Derek(+). Y era cierto que Ryuken había sido su Svengali. Cuando Masaki había llega do a Los Ángeles hacía ya más de treinta años, ni siquiera te nía un diploma del instituto, y fue él quien le enseñó cómo debía vestirse, andar y hablar. Le mostró la cultura y trans formó a la adolescente desgarbada en una de las _sex symbols _más atractivas de los ochenta. Gracias a Ryuken, Masaki era una persona muy leída y culturalmente cultivada, con una parti cular pasión por el arte.

Ryuken lo había hecho todo por ella. Había hecho inclu so demasiado. A veces se sentía como si hubiera sido engu llida por la exigente fuerza de su personalidad. Incluso de moribundo, había sido un dictador. Aun así, él la había ama do de verdad, y, al final de sus días, ella deseó haber sido ca paz de amarle más.

Masaki se distrajo con las pinturas que había colgadas en las paredes del restaurante. Sus ojos pasaron de largo un Ju lian Schnabel y un Keith Haring y se concentraron en un ex quisito óleo de Isshin Shiba. Era uno de sus artistas favori tos, y sólo con mirar el cuadro se calmó.

Miró el reloj y vio que Yachiru llegaba tarde, como de costumbre. Durante los seis años en que habían grabado _En __caje, __S.L., _Yachiru siempre había sido la última en llegar al plató. Normalmente a Masaki no le importaba, pero en aquel momento le estaba dejando demasiado tiempo para pensar en Ichigo y en que se hubiera separado de su esposa here dera incluso antes de que hubiera tenido tiempo de secarse la tinta de la licencia matrimonial. La periodista decía que Rukia Aizen había sufrido un aborto. Masaki se pregun tó cómo se debería haber sentido Ichigo, o incluso si el bebé era suyo. Los deportistas famosos eran un objetivo princi pal para mujeres sin escrúpulos, incluidas las ricas.

Yachiru llegó andando deprisa a la mesa. Seguía tenien do la misma talla cuatro que llevaba en sus días de _Encaje, __S.L. y, _a diferencia de Masaki, había sido capaz de mantener viva su carrera y ahora era la reina de las miniseries. Aun así, Yachiru no tenía la presencia de Masaki, y nadie se dio cuenta de su llegada. Masaki la había sermoneado por ello en inconta bles ocasiones: « ¡Actitud, Yachiru! Anda como si te paga ran veinte mil por película.»

-Lamento llegar tarde -gorjeó Yachiru-. ¡Felicida des, felicidades, mujer adorable! Los regalos, más tarde.

Intercambiaron besos sociales, como si Yachiru no hu biera tenido en sus brazos a Masaki en más de una ocasión du rante su sufrimiento por la larga enfermedad y la muerte de Ryuken, dos años atrás.

-¿Me odias por llegar tarde a tu cena de cumpleaños? Masaki sonrió.

-Sé que te sorprenderá oír esto, pero, después de vein te años de amistad, ya me he acostumbrado.

Yachiru suspiró y dijo:

-Llevamos juntas mucho más tiempo que el que haya durado cualquiera de mis matrimonios.

-Eso se debe a que soy más simpática que ninguno de tus ex maridos.

Yachiru se rió. Apareció el camarero para tomarle nota de la bebida y luego las invitó a probar un _amusebouche _de tarta de _ratatouille _con queso de cabra mientras estudiaban la carta.

Antes de aceptar, Masaki consideró durante unos instantes las ca lorías que debía de tener. A fin de cuentas, era su cumpleaños.

-¿Lo echas mucho de menos? -preguntó Yachiru cuan do se hubo marchado el camarero.

Masaki no tuvo que preguntarle a Yachiru a qué se refería, y encogió los hombros.

-Mientras Ryuken estaba enfermo, cuidarle me absor bía tanta energía que no podía pensar en el sexo. Desde que murió, he tenido demasiadas cosas quehacer -le dijo a Yachiru y, para sí, añadió-: «Y estoy tan gorda que no permi tiré que ningún hombre vea mi cuerpo.»

-Ahora eres tan independiente. Hace dos años no tenías ni idea de lo que había en tu cartera financiera, por no hablar de cómo gestionarla. No sabes cuánto te admiro por cómo te has hecho cargo de todo.

-No tenía otra opción.

La planificación financiera de Ryuken le había dejado el di nero suficiente como para trabajar únicamente para darle un propósito a su vida. El año anterior le habían dado un pe queño papel en una película medianamente decente: era la atractiva madre del protagonista masculino. Había logrado salir airosa porque era una profesional, pero tuvo que es forzarse para vencer su sentido del ridículo durante todo el tiempo en que estuvieron rodando. Para una mujer de su talla y de su edad, seguir interpretando a tías buenas, aunque fueran maduritas, le parecía en cierto modo absurdo.

No quería tener su sentido de la identidad envuelto en una profesión por la que ya no sentía pasión; sin embargo, actuar era lo único que sabía hacer, y con la muerte de Ryuken tenía que mantenerse ocupada o pensaría demasiado en los errores que había cometido. Si al menos pudiera retroceder en el tiempo y volver al momento crucial en que se había ex traviado.

El camarero regresó con la bebida de Yachiru, el _amuse bouche, y _una larga explicación de los principales platos de la carta. Una vez hubieron elegido, Yachiru levantó su copa de champán.

-Por mi mejor amiga. Feliz cumpleaños, y te mataré si no te gusta mi regalo.

-Tan graciosa como siempre.

Yachiru se rió _y _sacó una caja plana _y _rectangular del bol so que había dejado a un lado de su silla. El paquete estaba envuelto profesionalmente con papel de cachemira, y esta ba atado con un lazo de pez de Borgoña. Masaki lo abrió y des cubrió en su interior un exquisito chal antiguo con encaje de oro.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción.

-Es precioso. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-Un amigo de un amigo, que se dedica a los textiles ra ros. Es español. De finales del siglo XIX.

Al ver el simbolismo que encerraba ese encaje, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Le resultaba difícil hablar, pero ha bía algo que tenía que decir. Masaki alargó la mano por encima de la mesa para acariciar la mano de su amiga y dijo por fin:

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que te quiero?

-Lo mismo digo, cariño. Tengo mucha memoria. Cuan do me ayudaste a superar mi primer divorcio, todos aque llos años horribles ...

-No te olvides del _lifting _de la cara -le recordó Masaki.

-¡Eh! Me parece recordar un trabajito que te hiciste en los ojos hace pocos años.

-No tengo ni idea de qué me estás hablando.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa. La cirugía plástica podía pa recer algo vano para casi todo el mundo, pero era una nece sidad para las actrices que habían basado su fama en su atrac tivo sexual. Aunque Masaki se preguntaba por qué se había tomado la molestia de arreglarse los ojos si ni siquiera era ca paz de perder diez kilos.

El camarero depositó ante Masaki un plato Versace de bor de dorado con un diminuto recuadro de gelatina que conte nía astillas de langosta hervida rodeadas por un reguero de salsa de azafrán, batida en forma de espuma cremosa. El pla to de Yachiru contenía una tajada de salmón del grosor de una galleta, acentuada con alcaparras y unas cuantas rodajas transparentes de manzana cortada a la juliana. Masaki compa ró mentalmente las calorías.

-Deja de obsesionarte. Te preocupas tanto por tu peso que has perdido de vista lo atractiva que eres todavía.

Masaki obvió el discurso bien intencionado que ya había oído tantas veces y alargó la mano bajo la mesa, de donde sa có una bolsa de regalo. La cascada de cinta francesa que ha bía colgado a un lado le hizo cosquillas en la muñeca mien tras lo entregaba.

Los ojos de Yachiru se iluminaron de placer.

-Si es tu cumpleaños, Masaki. ¿Por qué me haces un re galo?

-Coincidencia. Lo he terminado esta mañana y no po día esperar más.

Yachiru rasgó las cintas. Masaki sorbió su licor mientras miraba, intentando disimular lo mucho que le importaba la opinión de Yachiru.

Su amiga sacó la almohada acolchada.

-Oh, cariño...

-El diseño tal vez te parezca demasiado extraño -se apresuró a decir Masaki-. Sólo es un experimento.

Masaki había empezado a hacer colchas durante la enfer medad de Ryuken, pero los patrones tradicionales pronto ha bían dejado de satisfacerla, así que empezó a experimentar con diseños propios. La almohada que había hecho para Yachiru tenía docenas de matices y patrones azules que se arre molinaban en un complicado diseño, mientras una estela de delicadas estrellas doradas asomaban por lugares inespe rados.

-No le veo nada de extraño -dijo Yachiru sonrien do-. Creo que es la cosa más bonita que has hecho hasta ahora, y lo guardaré siempre como un tesoro.

-¿De verdad?

-Te has convertido en una artista, Masaki.

-No digas tonterías. Es sólo una forma de hacer algo con las manos.

-Siempre dices lo mismo -dijo Yachiru sonriendo con malicia-. ¿Es una casualidad que hayas utilizado los colo res de tu equipo de fútbol preferido?

Masaki ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Tal vez era una ca sualidad.

-Nunca he comprendido por qué te volviste tan aficio nada a los deportes -dijo Yachiru-. Y ni siquiera de un equipo de la Costa Oeste.

-Me gustan los uniformes.

Masaki se encogió de hombros y cambió de tema de con versación. Sus pensamientos, sin embargo, siguieron dán dole vueltas a lo mismo.

«Ichigo, ¿qué has hecho?»

La cocina mexicana vanguardista del chef Rick Bayless había convertido el asador Frontera en uno de los lugares de moda para comer en Chicago, y, antes de desprenderse de su dinero, Rukia iba a comer allí con frecuencia. Ahora sólo co mía en aquel restaurante de la calle North Clark, y cuando era otra persona la que pagaba la cuenta. En este caso se tra taba de Ise Nanao, su editora de Birdcage Press.

-... estamos todos muy comprometidos con los libros de Chappy, pero tenemos ciertas preocupaciones.

Rukia imaginó de qué se trataba. Había entregado _Chappy__ se cae de bruces _a mediados de enero, y a esas alturas Nanao ya debería tener al menos una idea sobre de qué iría su siguiente libro. Pero _Chappy encuentra a una bebé conejo _había acabado en la basura, y Rukia sufría un caso devasta dor de bloqueo de escritor.

Durante los dos meses siguientes a su aborto espontáneo no había sido capaz de escribir una sola palabra, ni siquiera para _Chik. _En vez de eso, se mantenía ocupada con charlas sobre libros en las escuelas y con un programa de tutoría lo cal para preescolares, obligándose a concentrarse en las ne cesidades de los niños vivos para no pensar en el bebé que había perdido. A diferencia de los adultos que conocía Rukia, a los niños no les importaba que estuviera a punto de conver tirse en ex esposa del _quarterback _más famoso de la ciudad.

Apenas la semana anterior, la columna de cotilleos favo rita de la ciudad había vuelto a centrar la atención de los me dios de comunicación en ella:

_La heredera Rukia Aizen, la esposa separada __del __quarterback __Ichigo Kurosaki de los Stars, ha intentado __pasar desapercibida en la ciudad del viento. ¿Es por abu __rrimiento, o por el corazón partido tras su fracasado ma __trimonio con el señor Fútbol? Nadie la ha visto en nin __guno de los locales nocturnos de la ciudad, en los que __Kurosaki sigue apareciendo acompañado por sus bellezas __extranjeras._

Al menos, la columna no decía nada de que uno de sus pa satiempos era «escribir libros infantiles». Eso le había dolido, aunque últimamente ni siquiera había sido capaz de pasar el tiempo. Cada mañana se decía a sí misma que aquél sería el día en que tendría alguna idea para un nuevo libro de Chappy o al menos un artículo para _Chik, __y _cada mañana se encontra ba mirando un papel en blanco. Mientras, su situación finan ciera se iba deteriorando. Necesitaba desesperadamente la se gunda parte del anticipo que tenía que cobrar por _Chappy __se cae de bruces, _pero Nanao todavía no lo había aprobado.

La colorida decoración del restaurante le pareció, de re pente demasiado chillona, y el animado parloteo demasiado estridente para sus nervios. No le había hablado a nadie so bre su bloqueo, y mucho menos a la mujer que tenía enfren te en la mesa. Por eso habló con cautela.

-Quiero que el próximo libro sea muy especial. Estoy barajando varias ideas, pero...

-No, no -la interrumpió Nanao, alzando la mano-. Tómate tu tiempo. Lo entendemos. Últimamente te han pa sado muchas cosas.

Si su editora no estaba preocupada por no recibir un ma nuscrito, ¿por qué la había invitado a comer? Rukia recolocó una de las diminutas barcas de masa de trigo en su plato. Siem pre le habían encantado, pero tenía problemas para comer desde la pérdida del bebé.

Nanao tocó el borde de su vaso de margarita.

-Tengo que hacerte saber que hemos recibido una se rie de peticiones de NHAH acerca de los libros de Chappy.

Nanao interpretó mal la cara de asombro de Rukia y le aclaró:

-Niños Heterosexuales por una América Heterosexual. Son una organización antigay.

-Ya sé qué es NHAH, pero ¿por qué se han interesado por los libros de Chappy?

-No creo que les hubieran echado un vistazo si la prensa no hubiera hablado tanto de ti. Los reportajes de las noticias debieron de llamarles la atención, así que me telefonearon hace varias semanas para comentarme ciertas inquietudes.

-¿Y cómo pueden tener inquietudes? ¡Chappy no tiene vida sexual!

-Sí, ya... Pero eso no impidió que Jerry Falwell desca lificara a Tinky Winky de los Teletubbies por ser violeta y llevar un bolso.

-A Chappy se le permite llevar bolso. Es una chica. La sonrisa de Nanao pareció forzada.

-No creo que el bolso sea el problema. Están... preo cupados acerca de posibles trasfondos homosexuales.

Fue una suerte que Rukia no estuviera comiendo, por que se habría atragantado.

-¿En mis libros?

-Eso me temo, aunque todavía no ha habido ninguna acusación. Como te decía, creo que tu boda les llamó la aten ción y vieron una oportunidad de darse publicidad. Me pi dieron si podían mirarse el libro _Chappy se cae de bruces, y _como no preveía ningún problema, les envié una copia de la maqueta. Por desgracia, fue una equivocación.

A Rukia le empezó a doler la cabeza.

-¿Qué posibles inquietudes pueden tener?

-Pues... Mencionaron que utilizas muchos arcos iris en todos tus libros. Y como es el símbolo del orgullo gay...

-¿Ahora es delito dibujar un arco iris?

-Hoy en día parece que sí -dijo Nanao secamente-. Y hay algunas cosas más. Todas son ridículas, por supuesto. Por ejemplo, has dibujado a Chappy besando a Melissa en al menos tres libros diferentes, incluido _Se cae de bruces. _

-¡Son amigas íntimas!

-Sí, ya... -Al igual que Rukia, Nanao había abandona do cualquier pretensión de comer, y tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el borde de la mesa-. Además, Chappy y Melissa van cogidas de la mano y brincando por la senda del caracol de mar. Hay un diálogo.

-Una canción. Van cantando una canción.

-Es verdad. Y la letra dice: «¡Es primavera, es primave ra! ¡Somos mariquitas, somos mariquitas!»

Rukia empezó a reírse por primera vez en dos meses, pero la sonrisa forzada de su editora la detuvo.

-Nanao, no me estarás diciendo que piensan realmente que Chappy y Melissa se lo montan, ¿verdad?

-No son sólo Chappy y Melissa. Kon...

-¡No sigas por ahí! Ni siquiera la persona más paranoi ca podría acusar a Kon de ser gay. Es tan macho que...

-Han señalado que en _Chappy planta un huerto de ca __labazas _se lleva prestado un lápiz de labios.

-¡Si lo utiliza para pintarse de monstruo y asustar a Chappy! Eso es tan ridículo que ni siquiera merece una res puesta.

-Y estamos de acuerdo. Pero, por otra parte, no sería sincera si no te confesara que estamos un poco nerviosos con todo esto. Creemos que NHAH quiere utilizarte para dar se bombo, _y _quieren hacerlo a costa de cargarse _Chappy se __cae de bruces._

-¿Y qué? Cuando algunos grupos marginales acusaron a J. K. Rowling de satanismo en los libros de Harry Potter, su editor no les hizo ningún caso.

-Perdona, Rukia, pero Chappy no es tan conocida como Harry Potter.

Ni Rukia tenía la influencia y el dinero de J. K. Rowling.

Las posibilidades de que Nanao autorizara el resto de su an ticipo parecían cada vez más remotas.

-Escucha, Rukia, ya sé que es ridículo, y Birdcage apo ya los libros de Chappy al cien por cien, de eso no hay nin guna duda. Pero somos una editorial pequeña, y he creído que era justo decirte que estamos recibiendo una presión bastante grande acerca de _Chappy se cae de bruces._

-Seguro que eso se acabará en cuanto la prensa se can se de la historia de... de mi matrimonio.

-Eso puede tardar un poco. Ha habido muchas espe culaciones... -dijo Nanao, arrastrando las palabras, como sonsacándole sutilmente los detalles.

Rukia sabía que era el aire de misterio que rodeaba su matrimonio lo que mantenía el interés de la prensa, pero se negaba a hacer ningún comentario sobre el tema, igual que Ichigo. Sus llamadas formales de cortesía para saber de ella habían parado por insistencia de Rukia. Desde el momento en que había sabido de su embarazo hasta la pérdida del bebé, su comportamiento había sido intachable, y Rukia se sentía avergonzada por el resentimiento que sentía cada vez que pensaba en él, así que dejó de pensar en él.

-Creemos que es aconsejable ir con cuidado. -Su edi tora sacó un sobre de la carpeta que tenía a su lado y se lo en tregó. Por desgracia, era demasiado grande para contener un cheque-. Por suerte, _Chappy se cae de bruces _todavía no ha pasado la fase final de producción, y eso nos da la oportuni dad de hacer algunos de los cambios que sugieren. Sólo para evitar malentendidos.

-Yo no quiero hacer ningún cambio.

Rukia sintió que se le tensaban dolorosamente los múscu los de los hombros.

-Lo comprendo, pero creemos...

-Me dijiste que te encantaba el libro.

-Y lo apoyamos totalmente. Los cambios que te sugie ro son de poca monta. Tú míralos y piénsatelo. Podemos vol ver a hablar la semana próxima. Rukia se sentía furiosa al salir del restaurante. En cuan to llegó a casa, sin embargo, la furia se había desvanecido, y aquella desoladora sensación de vacío de la que no podía li brarse volvió a apoderarse de ella. Dejó a un lado el sobre con las recomendaciones de Nanao y se fue a la cama.

Masaki llevó el chal que le había regalado Yachiru al museo J. Paul Getty. Se quedó en pie en uno de los balcones curvos que hacían del museo un edificio tan asombroso y observó el panorama por encima de las colinas de Los Ángeles. Era un día soleado de mayo, y si volvía un poco la cabeza, podía ver Brentwood. Podía distinguir incluso el tejado de su casa. Le había encantado la casa cuando Ryuken y ella la habían descu bierto, pero ahora parecía que las paredes se le cayeran encima. Como tantas otras cosas de su vida, era más de Ryuken que de ella.

Volvió a entrar en el museo, pero no le prestó demasia da atención a las obras antiguas que había colgadas en las pa redes. Lo que le gustaba era el Getty en sí mismo. El grupo de edificios ultramodernos con sus maravillosos balcones e imprevisibles ángulos formaban una obra de arte que le gustaba más que los preciosos objetos de su interior. Desde la muerte de Ryuken, había tomado una docena de veces el resplandeciente tranvía blanco que llevaba a los visitantes al museo, situado en la cima de la colina. La forma en que la en volvían los edificios la hacía sentir como si se hubiera con vertido en parte del arte: congelada en el tiempo en el mo mento de la perfección.

La revista _People _había aparecido aquel día en los quios cos con un reportaje de dos páginas sobre Ichigo y su miste riosa boda. Masaki había huido al museo para escapar al casi irreprimible deseo de coger el teléfono y llamar a Lilynette, su única fuente de información sobre Ichigo. Era mayo, y la boda y la separación habían tenido lugar hacía tres me ses, pero Masaki seguía sabiendo exactamente lo mismo que entonces. Si pudiera estar segura de que Lilynette no iba a contarle nada a Ichigo, la llamaría sin dudarlo.

Mientras bajaba por la escalinata hacia el patio, intentó pensar alguna manera de mantenerse ocupada durante el res to del día. Nadie iba a llamar a su puerta suplicándole que protagonizara su nueva película. No quería iniciar otro pro yecto de colcha porque le dejaría demasiado tiempo para pensar, y de eso ya había tenido demasiado últimamente. La brisa soltó un mechón de sus cabellos y se lo estampó en la mejilla. Tal vez debería dejar de preocuparse por las conse cuencias y ceder al deseo de llamar a Lilynette. Pero ¿cuánto dolor estaba dispuesta a soportar en caso de no ver ninguna posibilidad de un final feliz?

Si al menos pudiera verle...

* * *

Aclaraciones

Ann Margret es una actriz, cantante estadunidense. Ha estado casada con el actor Roger Smith desde 1967. Smith sufre de miastenia gravias y Ann Marget ha dedicado parte de su vida a cuidarlo

Bo Derek es una actriz de cine, modelo estadunidense y Jonh Derek fue un actor y director de cine estadunidense. Bo empezó como modelo en la adolescencia y en una audición en Hollywood conoció al director Jonh Drek treinta años mayor. Ella apenas tenia 16 y para evitar problemas legales la pareja recidio por un tiempo en Alemania. Poco después de que Bo cumpliera la mayoría de edad regresaron a Estados Unidos y se casaron en 1976. Seguirian juntos hasta que el falleció en 1998

* * *

**Notas: Aquí dejo un nuevo capitulo, como se ven duro bastante poco el matrimonio y ni siquiera se hablan, pero ya veremos como avanza la cosa…**

**Agradecimientos a todas la personan que leen la historia y especialmente a Tifa19 y a Yuki-chan**

**Yuki-chan: Me alegra que te guste como avanza la historia, el que no sea la típica historia es el porque decidi adaptarla, espero que sigas disfrutando y muchas gracias por dejar comentario**

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia queja me dejan un comentario**

**Kanade**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen al maestro Tite Kubo y la historia a la escritora Susan Elizabeth Phillips.**

* * *

**Capítulo siete**

* * *

_._

_-¿Me tomo una sobredosis de pasti __llas? -se preguntó Chappy-. ¿O salto __desde lo alto de un árbol enorme? ¿Dón __de está esa práctica fuga de monóxido de __carbono cuando una chica la necesita?_

_El ataque de nervios de Chappy_

_(Notas para un manuscrito __que jamás va a publicarse_)

-Estoy bien -le decía Rukia a su hermana cada vez que hablaban.

-¿Por qué no vienes a casa este fin de semana? Te pro meto que no verás ningún ejemplar de _People _en ningún la do. Los lirios están preciosos, y sé cómo te gusta el mes de mayo.

-Este fin de semana no me va bien. Tal vez el siguiente.

-Eso fue lo que dijiste la última vez que hablamos -le recordó Rangiku.

-Pronto, te lo prometo. Pero es que ahora tengo tantas cosas de que ocuparme.

Eso era cierto. Rukia había pintado los armarios, había pegado fotos en álbumes, había borrado archivos y había ce pillado a su soñoliento perro. Había hecho de todo excepto trabajar en las revisiones que finalmente se había visto obli gada a aceptar porque necesitaba el resto del dinero del an ticipo.

Nanao quería cambios en algún diálogo en _Chappy se cae __de bruces, __y _también tres nuevos dibujos. Dos de ellos mos trarían a Chappy _y _Melissa algo más separadas, _y _en el ter cero, Kon y sus amigos comerían bocadillos de queso en lugar de perritos calientes. Habían revisado a Chappy con las mentes adultas más lascivas. Nanao también le había pe dido a Rukia que introdujera cambios en el texto de dos li bros de Chappy más antiguos que se editarían de nuevo. Pero Rukia no había hecho nada de eso, no por principios, aun que deseó que hubiera sido ésta la razón, sino porque no era capaz de concentrarse.

Su amiga Momo, que todavía estaba dolida por la conde na que NHAH había hecho de su propio libro, se había en fadado con Rukia por no haber mandado a freír espárragos a Birdcage, pero Momo tenía un marido que pagaba la hipo teca cada mes.

-Los niños te echan de menos -dijo Rangiku.

-Les llamaré esta noche, te lo prometo.

Lo hizo, y logró salir bien parada con las gemelas y con Toushiro. Pero Ururu le partió el corazón.

-Es por mi culpa, ¿verdad, tía Rukia? -susurró-. Por eso no quieres venir más aquí. Es porque la última vez que es tuviste aquí yo te dije que estaba triste porque tu bebé había muerto.

-Oh, cariño...

-No sabía que se suponía que no tenía que hablar del be bé. Te prometo que nunca, nunca más volveré a decir nada.

-No hiciste nada malo, cielo. Vendré este fin de sema na. Y lo pasaremos en grande.

Pero con ese viaje sólo consiguió sentirse peor. Detesta ba ser la responsable de la preocupación que nublaba los ojos de Rangiku, y no podía soportar el tono suave y considerado con que le hablaba Gin, como si temiera que ella fuera a rom perse. Estar con los niños era incluso más doloroso. Mien tras rodeaban su cintura con sus brazos y le pedían que les acompañara a ver sus últimos proyectos, ella apenas podía respirar.

La familia la estaba desgarrando con su amor. Se marchó en cuanto pudo.

Mayo se convirtió en junio. Rukia se sentó una docena de veces a trabajar en los dibujos, pero su pluma, normal mente ágil, se negaba a moverse. Intentó pensar en algo para su artículo para _Chik, _pero su mente estaba tan vacía como su cuenta bancaria. Podía seguir pagando su hipoteca hasta ju lio, pero no más.

Los días de junio iban pasando, y a Rukia empezaron a escapársele pequeñas cosas. Uno de sus vecinos le dejó jun to a la puerta un saco con todas las cartas que había extraído de su atiborrado buzón. La ropa sucia se amontonaba, y el polvo se estaba adueñando por primera vez de su piso. Pilló un resfriado y no se lo acababa de quitar de encima.

Un viernes por la mañana, le dolía tanto la cabeza que llamó a sus clases voluntarias para decir que estaba enferma y se quedó en la cama. Aparte de arrastrarse al exterior el tiempo justo para que _Ginnosuke _hiciera sus necesidades _y _obligarse ocasionalmente a comer una tostada, se pasó todo el fin de semana durmiendo.

Cuando llegó el lunes, el dolor de cabeza había desapa recido, pero las secuelas del resfriado la habían dejado sin energía, así que volvió a llamar para decir que estaba enfer ma. Su caja del pan estaba vacía, y se habían acabado los ce reales. Encontró algo de fruta en conserva en el armario.

El martes por la mañana, mientras dormitaba en la cama, su sueño se vio interrumpido por el interfono del vestíbulo. Ginnosuke se incorporó, atento. Rukia se enterró aún más bajo las sábanas, pero justo cuando volvía a dormirse, alguien em pezó a golpear la puerta del piso. Se puso una almohada so bre la cabeza, pero no consiguió aislar sus oídos de esa voz profunda, conocida, y claramente audible a pesar de los ga ñidos de _Ginnosuke._

-¡Abre! ¡Sé que estás ahí!

Ese horrible Ichigo Kurosaki.

Rukia estornudó y se tapó los oídos con los dedos, pero _Ginnosuke _seguía ladrando y Ichigo seguía golpeando. Miserable perro. Desconsiderado y temible futbolista. Toda la gente del edificio iba a quejarse. Echando pestes, se arrastró fue ra de la cama.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó con la voz cascada por la falta de uso.

-Quiero que abras la puerta.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo que hablar contigo.

-Yo no quiero hablar.

Rukia cogió un pañuelo y se sonó la nariz.

-Mala suerte. A menos que quieras que toda la gente del bloque se entere de tus asuntos privados, te sugiero que abras.

De mala gana, corrió el pestillo. Al abrir la puerta, deseó haber ido armada.

Ichigo estaba en pie en el umbral, deslumbrante y per fecto con su cuerpo sano, sus relucientes cabellos anaranjados y sus brillantes ojos color miel. Rukia sintió aporreada su cabeza. Quería esconderse bajo unas gafas oscuras.

Ichigo entró sin hacer caso del caniche gruñón y cerró la puerta.

-Tienes un aspecto horrible -le dijo. Rukia arrastró los pies hacia el salón.

_-Ginnosuke, _cállate.

El perro resopló ofendido mientras ella se dejaba caer en el sofá.

-¿Te ha visto algún médico?

-No necesito a ningún médico. El resfriado ya casi está curado.

-¿Y qué me dices de un psiquiatra?

Ichigo anduvo hasta las ventanas y empezó a abrirlas.

-Ya basta -espetó ella.

Ya tenía bastante con tener que soportar su arrogancia y el destello amenazador de su buen aspecto. No estaba dis puesta además a tolerar el aire fresco.

-¿Por qué no te vas?

Ichigo miró a su alrededor y observó los platos sucios que se amontonaban en el fregadero de la cocina, el albor noz colgando del respaldo del sofá, y las mesas llenas de pol vo. Era un huésped no invitado, así que a ella no le importó.

-Ayer te saltaste la cita con el abogado -dijo Ichigo.

-¿Qué cita?

Rukia se pasó la mano por sus cabellos andrajosos e hi zo una mueca de dolor al encontrar una maraña. Media hora antes había ido al baño para cepillarse los dientes, pero no recordaba la última vez que se había duchado. Y su raído ca misón gris olía a caniche.

-¿La anulación? -Ichigo echó un vistazo al montón de correo sin abrir que sobresalía de la bolsa de compra de Cra te & Barrel, junto a la puerta, y dijo sarcásticamente-: Su pongo que no has recibido la carta.

-Supongo que no. Será mejor que te vayas. Podría ser contagioso.

-Me arriesgaré. -Ichigo avanzó hasta las ventanas y miró hacia el aparcamiento-. Bonita vista.

Rukia cerró los ojos para echarse un sueñecito.

Ichigo no creía haber visto jamás a nadie más patético. Aquella mujer de cara pálida, pelo enmarañado, olor rancio, ojos tristes y que se sorbía los mocos era su esposa. Se hacía difícil de creer que fuera la hija de una corista. Debería haber permitido que su abogado se encargara de todo, pero no dejaba de ver la pura desesperación de los ojos de Rukia mien tras le suplicaba que le sujetara las piernas y las mantuviera juntas, como si el bebé pudiera mantenerse en su interior con la simple fuerza bruta.

«Sé que me odias, pero...»

Él ya no podía seguir odiándola; no después de ver su in fructuosa lucha por mantener a ese bebé. Pero odiaba en cam bio cómo se sentía, como si tuviera algún tipo de responsa bilidad con ella. La pretemporada empezaba al cabo de menos de dos meses. Necesitaba concentrar toda su energía en prepararse para la siguiente temporada. La miró con resenti miento.

«Tienes que servir de ejemplo, Ichigo. Haz lo correcto.»

Se apartó de las ventanas e hizo a un lado a aquel perro inútil y mimado. ¿Por qué alguien con sus millones vivía en un lugar tan pequeño? Por comodidad, tal vez. Probablemente tenia al menos tres casas más, todas ellas en climas cálidos.

Ichigo se dejó caer en el extremo opuesto del sofá des montable donde estaba ella tumbada y la examinó crítica mente. Debía de haber perdido unos cinco kilos desde el aborto. Tenía el pelo más largo, casi hasta la mandíbula, y ha bía perdido ese lustre sedoso que tenía el día de su boda. No se había molestado en maquillarse, y esas profundas ojeras bajo aquellos ojos exóticos le daban el aspecto de alguien al que han estado golpeando como a un saco de arena.

-He tenido una interesante conversación con uno de tus vecinos -confesó Ichigo.

Rukia se frotó los ojos con la muñeca.

-Te prometo que llamaré a tu abogado mañana a pri mera hora si te largas.

-El hombre me ha reconocido enseguida.

-Cómo no.

Ichigo observó que no estaba demasiado cansada para el sarcasmo. Su resentimiento renació.

-Ha estado encantado de cotillear sobre ti. Parece ser que dejaste de vaciar el buzón hace varias semanas.

-Nadie me envía nada interesante.

-Y la única vez que has salido del apartamento desde el jueves por la noche fue para pasear a tu «pit-bull».

-Deja de llamarle así. Me estoy recuperando de un res friado, eso es todo.

Su nariz roja era evidente, pero de algún modo Ichigo no creía que su único problema fuera un resfriado. Se levantó.

-Venga, Rukia. Encerrarse de esta forma no es normal. Ella le miró por encima de la muñeca.

-Míralo, el experto en comportamiento normal. Me di jeron que estabas nadando con tiburones cuando Gin te en contró en Australia.

-Tal vez sea depresión.

-Gracias, doctor Kurosaki. Ahora puedes irte.

-Perdiste a un hijo, Rukia.

Ichigo había expuesto una realidad, pero era como si le hubiera disparado. Rukia se levantó de un brinco del sofá y al ver el aire feroz que adquirió su expresión, Ichigo supo lo que quería saber.

-¡Vete de aquí antes de que llame a la policía! -gritó ella.

Lo único que tenía que hacer Ichigo era salir por la puer ta. Dios sabía que a esas alturas, con la publicidad que había armado el artículo de _People, _había acumulado ya bastantes agravios. Y el simple hecho de estar con ella le revolvía las tripas. Si al menos pudiera olvidar la expresión de sus ojos cuando luchaba por salvar al bebé.

-Vístete, vendrás conmigo. -Y justo cuando esas pa labras se escapaban de sus labios, Ichigo intentó silenciarlas.

Rukia parecía asustada por su propia rabia, e Ichigo la vio esforzarse por liberarse y volver a ver la luz. Rukia lo gró por fin responder con un gruñido lastimero:

-Has estado fumando demasiada hierba últimamente, ¿no?

Ichigo, furioso consigo mismo, subió los cinco escalones que llevaban al dormitorio. El caniche le siguió para asegu rarse de que no robaba las joyas. Ichigo miró a Rukia desde encima de los armarios de la cocina. Dios, no soportaba te ner que adoptar esa actitud.

-Puedes elegir entre vestirte o acompañarme tal como vas, con lo que probablemente conseguirás que el Departa mento de Salud te ponga en cuarentena -le advirtió Ichigo.

Ella siguió tumbada en el sofá.

-Estás desperdiciando tu saliva -repuso ella.

Sería sólo por unos días, se dijo Ichigo. Ya le ponía de su ficiente mal humor verse obligado a conducir hasta el cam pamento de Wind Lake. ¿Por qué no acabar de estropearlo del todo llevándosela a ella consigo?

Nunca había tenido la intención de volver allí, pero no podía evitarlo. Durante semanas se había dicho que po día venderse la propiedad sin volver a verla. Pero cuando no pudo responder a ninguna de las preguntas que le había planteado su gestor, supo que tenía que tomar una decisión heroica y ver exactamente lo descuidado que estaba todo aquello.

Al menos se libraría de dos obligaciones nada gratas al mismo tiempo. Liquidaría el campamento y obligaría a Rukia a volver a mover el culo. Si eso funcionaba o no ya era cosa de ella, pero al menos él tendría la conciencia tran quila.

Extrajo una maleta del fondo de su armario y abrió los cajones de un tirón. A diferencia de la cocina, aquí todo es taba perfectamente ordenado. Puso pantalones cortos y tops en la maleta, luego añadió algo de ropa interior. Encontró al gunos vaqueros junto a las sandalias y un par de zapatillas deportivas. Le llamaron la atención un par de vestidos de pla ya. Los puso encima de todo. Mejor llevarse demasiado que soportar su mal humor porque no tenía todo lo que quería.

La maleta estaba llena, así que cogió lo que parecía una vieja mochila escolar y miró a su alrededor en busca del baño. Lo descubrió abajo, cerca de la puerta de entrada, y empezó a llenar la mochila con diversos cosméticos y artículos de tocador. Sucumbiendo a lo inevitable, se dirigió a la cocina y cargó comida para perro.

-Supongo que piensas dejarlo todo donde estaba-dijo Rukia, en pie junto a la nevera observándolo con sus cansa dos ojos de niña rica, con el «pit-bull» en brazos.

Nada le habría gustado más que volverlo a poner todo en su sitio, pero Rukia tenía un aspecto demasiado patético.

-¿Quieres ducharte antes, o conducimos con las venta nas abiertas?

-¿Estás sordo? No soy ningún novato al que puedas ir dándole órdenes.

Ichigo apoyó una mano en el borde del fregadero y le di rigió la misma mirada glacial que utilizaba con los novatos.

-Tienes dos opciones. O me acompañas, o te llevo a casa de tu hermana. Algo me dice que no le gustará lo que verá. Al ver su expresión supo que acababa de dar en el clavo.

-Déjame en paz, por favor -musitó ella.

-Les echaré un vistazo a tus libros mientras te duchas.

* * *

Notas : Un capitulo cortito, por eso lo subi antes de entrar a clases- entro el miércoles- D:

He vuelto a cambiar el summary, lo hago constantemente, me aburro muy facil de las cosas

Espero les gustase el capitulo y como siempre cualquier duda, sugerencia me dejan un comentario

Kanade


End file.
